


Drabbles of Drabbles

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caught in the Act, Depression, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Gossip, Helping out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Opinions, POV First Person, Rookie Year, Secret Relationship, attempted suicide, discovering, discussion of sensitive topics, explicit content, rating in some chapters, trigger warnings in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, what should have been drabbles :L<br/>A series of works that fulfil prompts on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Oh fuck, oh FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will include explicit content. This will be noted either in the work title or the notes that come before the work. I'm not going to change the rating from [T] because most of these works are [T]  
> : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something should be left undiscovered, others you just can't un-see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber; Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - -

It was nice that the public knew about them now. Yes, they did get some shit from some people but at least they could stroll down the paddock together hand in hand and not have to make it a fleeting touch. Fernando smiled brightly as he looked down at Mark and his interlocked fingers, swinging casually between them. It made him feel relaxed, supported, like part of a team. 

He very much liked that. 

"What?" He asked, looking up at Mark as the Australian laughed lightly. Mark just shook his head, pulling Fernando to a stop. 

"You’re funny, mate." Mark grinned, linking both their hands together. Fernando blushed a little. 

"Yes?"

"Oh yeah." Mark beamed, kissing his cheek and increasing the blood flow, making him glow a pleasant red. 

"What do I do now?" Fernando asked the ground. Still keeping their fingers together Mark tilted his chin up so he was looking at him. 

"You’ve been staring at our hands for twenty minutes…" Mark muttered. Fernando’s jaw dropped slightly. 

"Are lying…" Fernando hoped, biting his lip. But Mark was still smirking and now Mark was shaking his head a little. 

"I had to pull you out of the way of a mechanic with a trolley of stuff."

"No." Fernando gasped. Mark just grinned brighter. 

"And you almost walked into a camera man…"

"No, Mark." Fernando whined, burying himself in Mark’s shoulder. Mark just laughed lightly, wrapping his arm around Fernando’s shoulders and continuing to lead them down the paddock. Fernando remained hiding in his arms. 

"Aww, come on, Nano. It’s not that bad." Mark cooed rubbing his arm. 

"It is." Came the muffled reply. Mark couldn’t help but smile down at Fernando. 

"I think it’s cute." Fernando peaked up at him. 

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you’re  _so_  into us you can happily loose yourself for twenty minutes straight.” He laughed more heartedly when Fernando hid again. 

"Is not cute." Fernando complained, his voice once again muffled by Mark’s shirt. 

"It is to me." Mark assured, steering Fernando out of the way of a forklift truck. He couldn’t help but smile to himself about that. 

"Do not want to be cute." Fernando continued to protest. 

"I don’t think you have much choice in that matter, mate." Mark smiled. Fernando came out of hiding to make sure Mark could see his unapproving pout. "See?" Mark beamed, kissing Fernando’s lips. Fernando scowled at him. "You don’t even mean to do it."

"Am not cute." Fernando stated, leading Mark into the Red Bull motorhome. It took Mark a couple of strides to catch up to Fernando again, tucking him under his arm. 

"You are. In so many ways, mate. It’s one of the perfect things about you." Mark said casually. Fernando looked up at him, his eyes bright from the compliment.

"One of?" Fernando asked smugly as they reached the top of the stairs. 

"Smugness is not one of them, mate." Fernando wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

"Maybe should go into your room and then you can tell me the others?" Fernando suggested, kissing lightly at Mark’s neck. Mark grip on the back of his shirt tightened. 

"Let’s make it to the room this time, yeah? I don’t really want to have to explain myself to Christian again…" Mark pried the smirking Fernando off him, linking their hands again as they moved towards his room. Fernando pressed himself into Mark back, kissing at the base of his neck as they approached. "You really are an impatient fucker, aren’t you."

"Is this one of the many perfect things about me?" Fernando asked. Mark rolled his eyes. 

"I’m going to regret saying that, aren’t I." He sighed. Fernando shook his head. 

"Think I will be able to make it beneficial to you."

"Really?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. Fernando nodded as Mark opened the door, letting them into his cool down room. 

Apart from it wasn’t empty.

"Seb?" Sebastian literally fell off Kimi’s lap in fright as Mark frowned at the scene in front of him. Fernando was frozen in shock off his shoulder, the only way Mark knew he was still there was through their interlocked hands.

“Mark!” Sebastian outraged, getting to his feet. “Don’t you knock?”

“Not for my own room, mate.” Mark said, still frowning, still confused why Sebastian was practically giving Kimi a lap dance in his room. The blushed colour that was in Sebastian’s face drained quickly.

“What?” Sebastian asked, his eyes wide and his lips barely moving. Mark pushed the door back, pointing to his own name pinned to the wood. Sebastian’s mouth dropped open.

“You brought me to Mark’s room?” Kimi asked, simply raising an eyebrow. Mark had almost forgot he was there. Topless. Sitting in his chair with his jeans undone and-

Oh god. Mark needed to burn that chair.

“Not… No I…. I mean I didn’t… Oh fuck.” Sebastian blustered, dropping his head in his hands. “Oh FUCK!”

“Perhaps I should go…” Kimi said, getting to his feet and collecting his shirt off Mark’s massage bed. Mark cringed a little at that. He should be able to get away with not burning that.

“Mind taking Seb with you?” Mark asked, smirking a little at his younger teammate’s obvious embarrassment. Kimi nodded, dropping his shirt over his head and taking hold of Sebastian’s arm. He zipped up his flies before leading Sebastian out of the room and down the hall to the door with his name on it. Mark let out a breath as he pushed his hands into his hair. Fernando shut the door, still too shocked to speak. “Well… I wasn’t expecting that…” Mark said, suddenly finding himself laughing. Fernando looked at him like he was a madman.

“What is so funny now?” Fernando asked, his voice three pitched higher than normal. Mark just shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

“I just wasn’t expecting… That.” Mark laughed, shaking his head. “God dam it… It’s going to be a long time until those images burn themselves from my mind.”

“Will be doing my best to never think about it again.” Fernando said, shaking his head and moving to sit down.

“NO!” Mark yelled, pulling Fernando away from the recently vacated seat just before the Spaniard could sit down. Fernando frowned at Mark before suddenly it dawned on him. He clasped his hands over his face, desperately trying not to think about _that._

“Oh fuck… Oh FUCK!” Fernando complained as Mark sat him on the massage bed, trying his hardest not to laugh at Fernando again.

“They’ll go.” Mark assured as Fernando tried to hide from the mental images in Mark’s embrace. “Eventually.”

“Burn that chair.” Fernando requested, risking a glance up at Mark. Mark kissed his forehead.

“Top of my list of things to do.”

Sebastian rested his head against the door after he had shut it. No, no, no, this could not be happening. He shook his head, trying to believe the last few minutes had been a dream. Kimi wrapped his arms around his waist and made everything suddenly very  _very_ real.

“No.” Sebastian clipped, pushing away from the door and Kimi and pacing into the room. Kimi exasperated, throwing his already-taken-off shirt over the back of Sebastian’s chair.

“Do not be stupid, Seb-”

“-Fernando and Mark just found out about us!” Sebastian exclaimed, slightly deranged. Kimi shrugged.

“So? I stumble in on them loads of times.”

“That’s not the-” Sebastian froze mid-sentence to frown at Kimi. When the Finn simply shrugged again he knew he wasn’t going to get an elaboration. “Everyone knows about them though. The went public!”

“You think they will use this against you?”

“Won’t they?” Sebastian scoffed, pacing back and forth. Kimi shook his head, pulling the German to a stop.

“Will not do this.”

“Mark is still pissed at me for things…”

“Is not that harsh. Knows what it is like to be in our position, yes?” Kimi tried to sooth but Sebastian was still shaking his head.

“He’ll use it against me, us.”

“Will only tease you. Then you either shrug or give back as good as you get. I can tell you some things that will keep him quiet.” Kimi said softly. Sebastian was still troubled. “Why were we in Mark’s room anyway?”

“I thought it was mine!” Sebastian said, running his hands frantically through his hair. Kimi took them both in his own, kissing them lightly. “I got caught up… You were kissing me and I forgot his room came first…” Kimi couldn’t help but laugh which gained him a glare from Sebastian. “This isn’t funny.”

“It is. Very.” Sebastian smacked his shoulder. “Ow! Hey!”

“It’s not funny, Kimi. He’s going to use this against me…”

“Will you calm down?” Kimi sighed, pulling Sebastian into a hug. Sebastian relaxed into his hold, breathing in Kimi deeply. “Will be fine. He will tease you but that will be all. Is not that cruel.”

“We’ll see…” Sebastian sighed. Kimi looked down at him.

“Is a shame. I was enjoying your little dance.” Kimi smiled against Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian shook his head.

“No way am I risking it again. Next time we’re somewhere with a lockable bullet-proof, titanium, ID scan, only-us entry door then maybe I’ll dance for you.”

“Aww…” Kimi muttered disappointedly into Sebastian’s ear. He set a lingering kiss to the German’s skin. “But are so good…”

“No, Kimi…”

“Ok…” Kimi nodded disappointedly. He moved his hands to Sebastian’s hips, frowning when the German gasped in pain. “What?”

“When I fell off the chair…” Sebastian winced, looking down at his skin. Kimi moved his hands away from the denim and looked down at the small carpet burn on Sebastian’s side.

“Let me kiss it better…” Kimi said softly, sinking to his knees. Sebastian’s breath caught as Kimi began undoing his flies. His eyes found the door.

“I don’t think-”

“-Just trust me, Sebi…” Kimi said with a small smile, pulling on the denim until it piled around Sebastian’s ankles.

\- - -

Sebastian knocked on the door twice, swallowing nervously as he waited for the call to enter. He pushed on the door, peering round it to see Christian working behind his desk, his eyes not leaving the data he was reading.

“Come in, Seb.”

“Rocky said you wanted to see me…” The German muttered, moving towards the chair Christian was pointing to. Christian gave him a small smile.

“You look worried.” Christian commented, an amused smile on his lips. Sebastian shrugged.

“ _Rocky_  said you wanted me.”

“It’s nothing bad.” He assured. “Just wondered if you knew anything about this.” Christian handed over an invoice. Sebastian frowned at it until he read the item description. His blood ran cold.

_From: Mark Webber_

_To: Infiniti Red Bull Racing_

_For: A new desk chair_

_Reason: this one is faulty – no longer working._

“What would I know about this?” Sebastian asked, slightly panicked. Christian just shrugged, taking the paper back.

“Well, I wanted to make sure your chair was alright. You’ve had them for the same amount of time. Mark seemed worried that you might need a new one-”

“-No.” Sebastian interrupted, mainly out of relief. A smile filtered onto his face. “No, my chair is fine.”

When Sebastian left Christian’s office Mark was leaning against the opposite wall, a smile on his face and his arms folded in a relaxed manner. For a moment, Sebastian was worried, but Mark simply winked at him before turning back around and returning to his cool down room where Fernando was waiting for him. Fernando sent him a nod before Mark closed the door. Sebastian exhaled the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Because it was Ok.

His secret was still safe. 


	2. "Look at Me - Just Breathe, Ok?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't have been inevitable but it was. People hadn't been cautious enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this includes that tags of attempted suicide, depression and drug abuse. It is not a happy work. Please read at your own digression.
> 
> Kimi Raikkonen/Fernando Alonso
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?" Kimi frowned, his eyes taking in the time as he blinked his eyes open. His head was still groggy with sleep but the man on the other end of the phone was talking fast. unbearably fast. "Slow down… Cannot understand you…"

"You need to get to the factory. Now." Kimi rubbed his eyes, audibly groaning as he looked once again at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 

"Is three in the morning."

"I know… But you need to get here." Andrea’s voice sounded hoarse. Kimi didn’t quite understand. And he found himself caring less and less about what the Italian was going on about. 

"Am going back to sleep…"

"No, Kimi! You need to come here now! He’ll listen to you!" Andrea begged. It caused Kimi to frown. 

"What? Who?" Kimi asked, feeling like he already knew. He was only proved right when he rolled over, looking at the empty other side of the bed. 

"Fernando…"

\- - -

How Fernando had even managed it, Kimi didn’t know. Of course they all had keys to get into the building but the security guard had really let him in at this time in the morning? Kimi hated that fucking security guard. If anything happened to Fernando he was going to hunt him down and make him pay. 

Kimi had known Fernando was taking things tough lately. First having yet another uncompetitive car and watching yet another championship slip through his fingers, then having Ferrari tell them he wasn’t needed anymore. He knew the Spaniard had gotten low, he just didn’t realise it was this bad. 

They spoke about it a lot, but apparently there was a lot more under the surface that Fernando didn’t feel like he could talk to Kimi about. 

Andrea would have met him at the entrance but he didn’t want to leave Fernando alone. That worried Kimi most, so much so he almost didn’t notice Marco striding beside him as he stormed into the factory. The new team principle grabbed his arm, guiding him through the building. 

"Am glad you came." Marco said, his voice quiet and barely audible. Kimi shrugged out of his grip, his lips pressed together tightly. This was also Marco’s fault. If he had even listened to Luca slightly he’d have known what not to say in his meeting with Fernando. He’d have also known not to let Sebastian’s deal public knowledge without even letting Fernando know he’d lost his red seat. 

"How about you just tell me where he is." Kimi snarled, holding his arm out to stop Marco’s progression. Marco decently dropped his head in shame, giving a small nod.  _At least he knows he is in the wrong._

"Upstairs… Locked himself in my office." Without showing any signs of thanks Kimi took the stairs two at a time, leaving Marco in his wake. It didn’t take him long to find Fernando. It didn’t take him long to see that the situation was dire.

Fernando looked at him as he moved into the floor of team personal office desks. Marco’s office was blocked off from the others by three glass wall, making Fernando instantly visible. Andrea was pressed as close to the glass as possible, as if trying to reach for Fernando through it. But it would have never been enough. Kimi’s eyes widened as he looked on the desk. He didn’t realise he was shaking his head as he moved closer. Fernando dropped his head before glaring at Andrea, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“You were calling Kimi?” Fernando spat, hitting the glass Andrea was pressed against. Andrea recoiled slightly as Fernando turned his back, heading for the desk.

“You need to calm down, Fernando.” Andrea tried, his voice sounding as broken as it had on the phone. Kimi stopped just in front of the glass, not sure what to say. Not able to think of appropriate words to make Fernando stop. Scared he would say the wrong words that would make Fernando act faster.

“You do not know what I need!” Fernando yelled, his fists tensing. “No one does…” Andrea turned to Kimi with a hopeful look but Kimi was baffled. Andrea exasperated disappointedly.

“Do not do anything stupid, Fernando. Just unlock the door and talk to us-”

 “-Have done my talking! Am sick… So sick of everyone lying to me…”

“No one is lying, Fernando.” Andrea said, looking to Kimi and trying to urge him to say something. But Kimi was frozen, just watching Fernando with what looked like an emotionless expression.

“Are all lying… Tell me you need me and then discard me like a broken part. Make me feel useless…”

“Are not useless, Fernando.” Andrea breathed, looking towards Kimi. Kimi just shook his head, words still failing him.

“Am… No one needs me anymore… Am like an old dog. Everyone just feels sorry for it so they humor it but the best thing to do would be to put it out of its misery and save everyone else the hassle of being cautious with it…” 

“Fernando, stop this.” Andrea barked, tears springing into his eyes. He was so annoyed at Kimi. Kimi was supposed to be making him stop, not standing there like a useless fern tree.

“Would be easier for everyone if I just… Was not…” 

“Fernando…” Andrea croaked, shaking his head rapidly. He tried, once again, to fight the door open but it was no used. Fernando had the cap off the first bottle. 

Something that broke Kimi’s trance.

“I need you.” The Finn said suddenly, startling Fernando and causing him to send the pills spilling over Marco’s desk. Fernando looked over his shoulder; looking surprised that Kimi was even there. “I need you, Fernando.” He repeated, stepping up to the glass.

“You do not.” Fernando bit, turning away again. Kimi shook his head, pressing his palm against the transparent barrier.

“I do. You… You are my other half… We complete each other…” Kimi muttered, repeating the words Fernando had said to him all those years ago. He could see Fernando shaking his head but the Spaniard needed to hear this. “You pick up my mistakes and I correct your errors… That’s… That is how we work.”

“Why would you want a broken part?” Fernando snapped, turning to glare at Kimi. But the expression faltered as he sees the pain in his eyes, the cracks in his emotionless mask. Fernando fell back against the desk as his final resolve is broken. _Look how much you are hurting Kimi with all your drama. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

“Are not broken, Fernando.” Kimi ensured, still trying to get closer even thought there was no possible way. Fernando shook his head, picking up the second bottle and pulling at the label. “Are not.”

“Is better for everyone if I am out of the way…” Fernando muttered to his hands. The lump grew in Kimi’s throat as he watched Fernando’s hands closely. Any second he could do something stupid like take the lid off and slide the pills into his mouth. Between those soft lips that Kimi loved to kiss awake. Kimi shook his head. He would not loose Fernando like this.

“Do not say this.”

“Is the truth-”

“-No, Fernando.” Kimi’s fist clenched at the thought.

“Is. If I go Sebastian gets his seat easy-”

“-Stop it-”

“-And then everyone can carry on as they wish.”

“What about me, Fernando?” Kimi demanded, pounding his fist on the glass. “How do I carry on without you?”

“Will have Sebastian…” The words cut into Kimi’s heart like icy daggers, lodging in to place to never be moved again. One mistake. One kiss so long ago he’d forgotten about it. But Fernando hadn’t. Fernando never would.

“Fernando, you know there is nothing there. You know that.” Kimi shot. A small smile curled the corner of Fernando’s lips.

“You see, Andrea?” There was a pause where the lid of the bottle in Fernando’s hands dropped to the floor. “Everyone lies…”

“Fernando, please. Do not do anything stupid.” Kimi begged, his eyes wide as four of the blue and green pills tumbled into Fernando’s waiting palm.

“Did not want you to have to see this, Kimi… Did not want you having this on your shoulders as well.” The Finn raced over to the door, pulling fruitlessly on the handle and shoving Andrea out the way. He smacked his hand on the glass again when it didn’t budge.

“Open this door, Fernando.” Kimi shouted, his eyes wide – scared. That small sad smile appeared on Fernando’s face again.

“No… Am not going to do that…” Kimi smacked his palm aggressively against the door.

“Fernando!”

“Is for the best. The best for everyone.” Fernando assured but he couldn’t look at Kimi. Couldn’t even bare to look up at either of them.

“Fernando, this is ridiculous!” Andrea begged as Kimi still wrestled with the door. Fernando didn’t look at either of them. Couldn’t. But he knew this was for the best. Everyone would be happier if he wasn’t here… Everyone, whatever Kimi said he would still be happier without Fernando…

“Fernando!” Kimi yelled, smacking his shoulder into the door. Fernando shook his head.

“Am sorry…” He closed his eyes as he tipped his head back, dropping the pills into his mouth. Kimi froze for a moment, shocked that he’d actually done it. He was shaking his head in disbelief as Fernando gripped tightly to the desk, trying to swallow them. 

Then he reached for the bottle of vodka.

“No! NO! stop it!” Kimi screamed, physically clawing at the door as Fernando tipped the putrid tasting liquids down his throat. He instantly started coughing; falling forwards as Andrea joined Kimi in trying to beat down the walls. “FERNANDO!”

“Is… Is for… The…” Fernando breathed as he scooped some of the spilled pills off the desk. Different from the first ones. Kimi knew that couldn’t be any good.

“FERNANDO!” Andrea screamed, breaking down in sobs as Fernando yet again reached for the vodka, choking on some of it and spitting it across the room. He was struggling to breathe. Andrea tried to fight against the hands pulling him up but it was no use. Kimi got him to his feet.

“Call an ambulance now.” Kimi growled. Andrea had three seconds to breathe before he had to cower from the smashing glass coming from his left. Kimi followed the fire extinguisher through the pane of glass, fighting over the debris and scooping Fernando into his arm. Fernando gripped tightly to his shirt, gasping for breath. 

“K…Ki….” Fernando tried, his eyes wide in fear. Kimi didn’t know what he’d taken but Fernando was still reaching out for more. Kimi shook his head.

“No, Fernando… No more…” He sniffed, brushing the Spaniard’s hair out of his face. He pulled Fernando closer. “Andrea where is that ambulance?” Kimi snarled over his shoulder.

“No…” Fernando begged in a breathless voice. Kimi looked back down at him.

“Do not do this to me, Fernando.” He muttered, holding the Spaniard more securely against him. Fernando suddenly went heavy in his arms, his eyelids fluttering shut. Kimi shook him violently, resting his ear above Fernando’s mouth. His breaths were scarily shallow.

“Let me go…” Fernando whispered, his head falling back. Kimi shook his head; tears pouring down his face as he held Fernando’s head up. 

“Are coming.” Andrea said, his voice shaking as he started moving towards Kimi and Fernando.

“Go and get someone with some medical stuff for now.” Kimi ordered. Andrea paused for a second before clambering back out of the office area and down the stairs. “Fernando, you have to stay with me.”

“Will be happier if I go…”

“Will not.” Kimi assured, pressing his lips to Fernando’s forehead. “I love you…” That small pathetic smile reappeared on Fernando’s face as he closed his eyes.

“Stop… Lying…”

“Am not.” Kimi promised, his grip on Fernando tightening. But Fernando didn’t open his eyes. Apparently the effects of whatever he had taken were finally wearing in. Kimi shook his head, desperately shaking Fernando again. The Spaniard’s eyelids flicked and Kimi kissed him forcefully, trying desperately to make those coffee irises show again. “Fernando stop this.” Kimi sniffed, trying to dry his eyes. Fernando let out a deep breath.

“I loved… You with all… My heart…” Fernando muttered, his voice barely anything. Kimi shook his head, staring down at the man in his arms. 

“Fernando?” He shook him again. Nothing. “Fernando!” A flutter of his eyelids. He was still with him. “Look at me!” He begged, trying to force Fernando to open his eyes. But he wouldn’t, didn’t. Kimi checked his breathing again. Soft, low, limited. “Just breathe, Ok?” Kimi said, cradling Fernando closer. “Everything is going to be Ok…” He said, rocking slightly as the sobs started to override his body. His tears splashed onto Fernando’s cheeks and he desperately wiped the Spaniard’s face clear. 

Everything was going to be Ok…


	3. Star Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando [29/07] - Leo: plays with your hair a lot but will get mad if you touch theirs   
> Mark [27/08] - Virgo: probably secretly planned out your wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> This one actually is a drabble :L
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They’re fairly content, just like always. Fernando whines sometimes that they should get a bigger sofa but he knows they never will. And he knows he doesn’t really want one. Mark, him, the dogs, all squashed up on the sofa only big enough for two. Some crap movie neither if them are watching on the television. It’s bliss. It’s perfect. It’s everything Fernando could ever want.

Mark is tucked safely in his arms and his fingers weave a delicate pattern across his scalp, pushing the hairs back and forth from their natural position. He can feel himself nodding off, agreeing to the pull of sleep. This is the best way to sleep, he’s found; with Mark in his arms snuggled close. It’s hard when they’re racing on different sides of the world. Fernando misses the extra heat in the cold, unfamiliar sheets.

"You know, if you keep doing that I’m going to fall asleep…" Mark comments through a hum, pulling Fernando closer to him. Fernando presses a kiss to the back of Mark’s neck, moving closer to him and playing each thin strand through his fingers.

"Maybe this is what am after." Fernando smiles breathing Mark in as the Australian rolls over to face him. His hand gets trapped between Mark and the arm of the chair, but he’s more focused on what Mark is doing so close to him. He can already feel his breathing stammering.

"What use will I be to you asleep?"

"Will never let me go." It isn’t a secret that Mark holds Fernando in his sleep. It is a secret as to why though. How can he explain to Fernando that, only a few months into their relationship, he is already dreaming about their wedding? Fernando and he just fit. It feels so right. Like two pieces of a whole. He knows he’ll never let the Spaniard out of his life again. He wouldn’t be able to bear it.

And he knows one day he’ll ask Fernando to be his forever. He already knows how he is going to ask the question.

Right now Mark is just worried that his dreams of crisp suits and sunny greenery would frighten Fernando away. And he definitely doesn’t want to do that. For now the dreams stay as just that. He pulls Fernando closer.

"I’m never letting you go again." Mark promises, cupping Fernando’s cheek because he knows how weird the Spaniard gets when people touch his hair. Fernando kisses him gently, letting their lips linger together before resting their foreheads against one another.

"Te amo…" Fernando sighs happily, glad to have finally said it. Mark watches his face closely.

"That Spanish?"

"Uh huh…" Fernando beams, his fingers curling into Mark’s hair again. Mark kisses his nose. He doesn’t know what it means exactly but he has a vague idea.

"Te amo, Fernando." He presses their lips together, imagining it - like he has so many times - as if they had both just said "I do."


	4. Don't You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is convinced something is going on between Sebastian and Kimi. Mark is dubious to agree. 
> 
> *Set 2015*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber; hint of Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you not think?" Fernando insisted, following Mark back towards their table. Mark just rolled his eyes; this wasn’t the first time Fernando had come up with some crazy theory like this.

"We’ve been through this before, Nano." Mark said, putting his plate down and taking a seat. Fernando stormily sat down beside him, making as much noise as possible. It caused some of the McLaren engineers to frown round at them, curious of the fuss. "Stop making a scene."

"You do not believe me…" Fernando pouted, poking at his pasta. Mark took hold of his free hand.

"It’s not that I don’t believe you, Fer… It just…"

"Just what?"

"It’s just a little far fetched." Mark muttered. Fernando tried to pull his hand away but Mark kept a tight hold.

"How is this far fetched!" Fernando raged in a quiet voice. "He moves to Ferrari! There is not other motive. The car is shit!"

"Yeah but he didn’t know that last year did he." Mark suggested. Fernando glares at him, shaking his head rapidly.

"Everyone does! Only have to look at the past years cars to see this!"

"Alright, Fernando, calm down."

"If he wants a change why not come here?"

"Because you came here, mate."

"Only after he signs into my seat."

"So what? You think Kimi and he are in some sort of relationship because he went to Ferrari?"

"You nearly come in 2013 because of this, no?" Fernando pointed out almost smugly. Mark rolled his eyes at him again.

"You’re unbelievable, Fer."

"Am just using my eyes." Fernando clarified. "Just look at the facts-"

"-Oh, there are facts now, are there?" Mark grinned. Fernando ignored him.

"One, they are inseparable. Two, they can never be found off the track. Three, are always on the drivers parade together if they can be. Four-"

"-Fernando, these are all things we used to do." Mark said calmly, trying not to get Fernando going off on one again. But instead the Spaniard began to smirk as if he’d won.

"Exactly. And look at us." Fernando beamed, indicating to their links hands. Mark frowned, shaking his head. No. He’d been teammates with Sebastian for five years. He knew Sebastian well enough to have known if he was in a secret relationship with Kimi. Or whatever it was Fernando was claiming they were in.

But thinking about it Fernando had a point. Hadn’t it been only that morning that he had passed Britta in the paddock moaning about the fact that now Sebastian was in Ferrari she could never find him? And hadn’t he seen the Finn in the Red Bull garage almost as much as he had seen Fernando in there when he used to race in Formula One? He opened his mouth to argue with his boyfriend but Fernando was just grinning at him. Too damn smug. Mark glanced around, looking for someone to help him wipe the look off Fernando’s face.

"Jenson!" Mark called, ushering the Brit over. With Jessica glued to his free hand Jenson led her over, smiling at Mark as the pair took the two free chairs at Mark and Fernando’s table.

"How’s it going, Mark?" Jenson beamed, sitting next to the Australian. He clapped Mark’s shoulder. "Not looking around for a seat, are you?"

"Wouldn’t find one here even if I was. I think Ron’s planning on chaining you two down so you never leave." Mark joked. Jenson saw the troubled look in his eyes and glanced at Fernando, confused to not find the same look in the Spaniard’s.

"Is a good dynamic." Fernando was still smirking smugly, not taking his eyes off Mark.

"So what made you holler, Mark?" Jenson questioned lightly. Mark turned away from Fernando, not wanting to see that smug expression anymore.

"Fernando is under the ridiculous notion that Kimi and Seb are in a relationship. I just need someone sane to explain to him-"

"-Kimi and Seb are definitely in a relationship." Jenson almost scoffed, starting on his food. Mark gaped at him.

"Thank you." Fernando said triumphantly, taking Mark’s chocolate off his tray as his victory prize.

"No they’re not." Mark said. Jenson shared an amused look with Fernando.

"It’s as obvious as Fernando and you were, mate."

"Mark and I were not obvious." Fernando input. Jenson scoffed openly, getting a smack on the arm from Jessica.

"No, not that obvious, Fernando." She soothed, shooting daggers at her husband. He ignored her.

"Were to me." Jenson shrugged, now more interested in his sandwich than the conversation happening around him. Mark took Fernando’s hand, kissing the back of it tenderly.

"Win some loose some, Fer." Mark smiled gently. They both didn’t really know what to say, but as Jessica started talking about the latest shoot she had been on Fernando shuffled closer to Mark, linking their hands under the table and resting them on Mark’s thigh.

"Are not as good of a couple as us." Fernando muttered in Mark’s ear, shuffling a little closer. Mark followed his gazed to see the two Ferrari drivers pass the window, both wearing matching sunglasses and shirts they were almost the same person. He turned back to Fernando, nuzzling his cheek.

"Not a touch." He beamed before stealing a kiss.


	5. I'm Not Breaking I'm Broken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max just needs a moment to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max Chilton/Sebastian Vettel; hints of Jules Bianchi/Max Chilton and Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen
> 
> WARNING: This includes mentions of Jules Bianchi's accident. There is a discussion of sensitive topics.
> 
> Please read at your own digression. I mean no offence or anything through this work. 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It felt weird. Really weird. Knowing that the other side of the garage was empty. Knowing that the other room in the motorhome was vacant. Knowing, just knowing that he wouldn’t see his smile this weekend. God, he missed his smile. He missed his laugh. He missed the way his eyes brightened when he spoke French and he missed his appalling imitation of a British accent.

People kept telling him it would get easier. But it wouldn’t. Not until the smile was back and the soft laugh…

Max rested his head against the wall of the lift, just taking more deep breaths, just trying to stay stable on his feet. _Why, Jules? Why did it have to be you?_ Max couldn’t stand the thoughts. Couldn’t stand the memories that seemed to be haunting him now. It hurt, physically. Like a major part of him had been cut away. Like it was missing and he didn’t know how to get it back.

He wanted so badly to be able to stop crying but there wasn’t any hope of that. So he just let the tears roll down his cheeks. Let his soft sniffs echo in the tin box. Whilst he was alone he just let himself feel, because once the media was around he couldn’t be so weak. It wasn’t allowed. Not by the public. Yes, he was allowed to be sad and yes, he was allowed to show it more because Jules was his teammate but no, he wasn’t allowed to be desolately broken. He couldn’t be seen sobbing uncontrollably as if Jules were someone dear to him.

Even though he was and Max wanted nothing more than to be by his side right now.

He gasped when the lift stopped. Pushing himself upright he turned his back to the doors, furiously trying to dry his eyes. He didn’t want to know who had stepped into the lift with him. If he didn’t know he could pretend they weren’t here, that they didn’t see him as this broken shadow.

The hand on his shoulder was more difficult to ignore.

“Max…” The voice was sad but Max was shaking his head. No, he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want more empty words and untruthful promises. He wanted Jules back. That was all he wanted. The Brit had no choice but to frown round at the other occupant of the lift when it suddenly came to a halt. Max had expected it to be Fernando, maybe, but he would have never expected Sebastian. He frowned at the German as he moved closer, abandoning the opened control panel, and pulling Max into a hug.

The Brit wasn’t sure how to respond at first. Sebastian’s embrace was warm, just like Jules’, and he smelt clean, not like anything familiar. But that was nice. It cleansed Max’s senses that had been buried in Jules’ shirts and jackets and pillow for so long. The soothing circles on his back made him relax, wrapping his arms around the German and resting his head on his shoulder. And the fingers in his hair... Jules _always_ used to do that. Max could feel himself falling into Sebastian but the German wasn’t protesting so Max carried on.

“It’s Ok to be sad, Max.” Sebastian cooed gently as he sat himself down, pulling Max closer. Max curled into him, not really sure what he was supposed to be doing. No one had known about Jules and him. It was a secret. A secret that Max had been persistent they kept.

“We were close… I miss him…”

“We all do.” Sebastian nodded, tipping Max’s chin back so he had to look up at him. “But you miss him most.”

“Were… Were good friends…” Max breathed, drying his eyes. But Sebastian was shaking his head. There was an enormous amount of sympathy in his eyes. Max didn’t understand.

“You are more than good friends, Max.” Sebastian sighed sadly. Max shook his head. No, Sebastian didn’t know. It was fine.

“No we’re not.”

“Don’t do that.” Sebastian shot, startling Max a little in the sudden harshness of his voice. Sebastian’s eyes welled up slightly. “Don’t take away anything from what you have.” Max felt like he was stumbling.

“I don’t know what-”

“-Yes you do.” Sebastian insisted, cupping Max’s cheek. “You feel this so much worse than the rest of us because you love him. And you miss him and all his little mannerisms.”

“I…”

“Cherish that, Max. Do not let it slip away.” Max felt speechless. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react to what Sebastian had said. But he was hurting still and Sebastian knew. He let himself fall back into the German’s shoulder, blinking away the tears. Sebastian pulled him closer still, rubbing his arm. “It’s Ok.”

“I miss him so much…” Max whimpered, feeling pathetic. But Sebastian just clung onto him tighter.

“I won’t pretend I know what you’re going through Max because I really have no idea…” Sebastian muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Max’s forehead. It made the Brit’s head spin. It made him think of Jules. The soft tenderness of it made him fall back, back to any other race where Jules was there, comforting him before they went out to race, relaxing him so they both knew they would drive to their potential.

Without even thinking about it, Max lent forwards, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s.

It was surreal for a moment. Lips touched gently on lips and really he could have been kissing anyone. But as he curled his hand into Sebastian’s har the illusion was shattered. Jules’ hair was much softer than Sebastian’s. Max shook his head, falling away.

“I’m sorry…” Max said to the floor, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. Sebastian cupped his cheek, tilting his head back up so he was looking at him again. There was no time between the movement and the kiss Sebastian placed on his lips for Max to even realise what was happening.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian smiled softly, letting his hand fall from Max’s face. He got to his feet. “I understand.”

“But you have Kimi, I shouldn’t-”

“-I understand.” Sebastian pressed, doing something to the controls and making the lift move again. Max just smiled up at him, accepting the hand he offered. “You go now and you race for him, then you go and visit him and let him know you’re always thinking of him; he is always in your heart.” Sebastian said softly. Max nodded, his fingers feeling for Jules’ necklace secretly hanging around his throat.

“Always.” Max agreed with a watery smile. Sebastian pressed one last kiss on his cheek before stepping back just as the doors opened. He moved out into the lobby, leaving Max in the lift to reflect on what he had just said. With a new sense of pride and determination Max moved out after him, heading toward the track.

_He is always in my heart._


	6. A British Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson has always helped the British rookie's out during their debut British Grand Prix. It's kind of become a tradition.
> 
> *Set British GP 2011*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Max Chilton
> 
> This is a touch more M than T, but I don't feel it's enough to change the rating : ) Let me know if you disagree ^_^
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenson feels good about this. Or maybe he just feels like it’s his obligation. He did it for Lewis and he did it for Paul, so maybe he just feels that he  _needs_ to do it for Max as well. That’s what he tells himself as he moves down the paddock towards the Marussia garages, veering to the left and diving into the motorhome. It’s nice to feel welcome down this end of the grid. Most of the mechanics just nod at him, a couple asking if he’ll sign things. He does, all the while his eyes skimming the room.

He knows he’s in here somewhere.

“You are looking for Max.” Jenson spins around, coming face to face with John Booth. Jenson just smiles his characteristic half smile, giving a small nod.

“Yeah. He around?”

“Upstairs. His room is on the right.” With no more words to each other Jenson turns around, taking the stairs two at a time. Maybe John was expecting him to come and do this. Maybe it _is_ his obligation.

Or maybe word just gets around.

He knocks twice on Max’s door, not waiting for a response before walking in. Max is startled, to say the least, sitting with his race suit loosely resting on his hips and race data and the circuit diagram spread on the table in front of him. Jenson smiles at him, turning his back only briefly to close the door. When he faces the younger Brit again he is frowning at him.

“What are you doing here?” Max asked, completely confused. Jenson stands in front of him, folding his arms.

“That’s not very polite.” He says. Max’s frown flickers briefly into a glare before he decides he doesn’t care why Jenson is here. He turns back to the data, trying to work out why he is three seconds down a lap. That won’t help him through qualy…

But Max is forced to look at his fellow patriot when Jenson takes a seat beside him.

“Can I help you?” He spits, not caring if he offends Jenson. He wants to focus on this data and work out where he can improve before qualy.

“It’s more if I can help you.” Jenson says. It confuses Max.

“I told John I didn’t want anyone disturbing me.” Max states. Jenson shrugs.

“I’m an exception.”

“How?” Max scoffs.

“Because I’m here to help.”

“I’m really not following you.”

“Are you nervous?” Jenson asks softly, turning so his body is facing Max. Max opens and closes his mouth a few times before deciding on the words he wants to say.

“I’ve raced before.” Max huffs, folding his arms. Jenson lets out a soft chuckle, glancing down as he places his hand on Max’s thigh.

“But not here. Not in front of your home crowd.” Jenson points out, looking up at Max with half lidded eyes. Max swallows, not really sure what he’s feeling anymore. Especially when Jenson soothingly begins running his hand up and down his thigh.

“Are you trying to make me nervous?” Max asks; his voice a little breathless and higher pitched than normal. Jenson smiles at him, the action in itself calming the younger Brit.

“No, I’m trying to relax you.”

“Right…”

“Are you nervous?” Jenson asks again, slipping into the gap between Max and the table. Max forces himself to breathe slowly and not think about having Jenson Button between his legs, desperately trying to ignore where his hands are placed. Jenson’s free hand pulls on the knot of his race suit sleeves. “Max?”

“Huh?” Max gasps, forcing his eyes open. He hadn’t even realised he had closed them. Jenson smiles at him.

“I’m going to need you to talk to me.” Jenson explains. “So are you nervous to be racing in front of your home crowd?”

“I… I guess a little.” Max says in a small voice. Jenson nods.

“That won’t help. You need to be as calm as possible.” He says, his eyes raking Max’s torso. Max bites his lip, not sure why the expression on Jenson’s face is melting him into the sofa.

“I’ll just get a massage or something…” Max mutters, his eyes not leaving Jenson’s. His breath catches as Jenson looks up to meet his eyes.

“I know something much more effective than a massage.” Jenson says, moving closer to Max and widening his legs a little. Max sits forwards.

“W-What are you doing?” Max pants, already feeling the effect of Jenson’s positioning of his hands. Jenson beams at him.

“Helping.”

“How…?”

“Trust me?” Jenson asks, pulling the zipper on Max’s race suit to its lowest point. Max closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down as he raises his hips, allowing Jenson to pull the nomex lower. He shivers in anticipation as Jenson hums appreciatively. Max bites tightly into his lip. “Max?”

“Mmm…”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” He nods, arching his back as Jenson lifts the edge of his fireproof undershirt, sucking on the skin at his hip. “Fuck.”

“That’s better.” Jenson smiles, pulling on the fireproof material tightly hugging Max’s legs. The younger Brit has to close his eyes as Jenson exposes him to the room, making happy noises from below him. “You know, the fact you just wear these is very hot.” Jenson says. Max grips tightly into the sofa as Jenson kisses up the inside of his thigh.

“D-Door…” Max sighs, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightens into the soft cushions.

“Locked it as I came in.” Jenson says, running one hand under Max’s shirt as the warm heat of his mouth engulfs the younger man.

“Fuck…”


	7. Webbonso by Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of Mark and Fernando's relationship? Are they together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso
> 
> First person opinion of Sebastian
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark and Fernando? Yeah… I guess they're together… What do you mean I guess? I'm not 100% sure. I don't think anyone is but them. They're private, you know? They're  _always_ together but they're private. Maybe I'm not the best person to ask. 

What do I know about them? I just said, didn't I? Not a lot. Mark and Fernando are very within themselves. Being Mark's teammate, I guess I've seen a bit more of them than others, but that's really all. They have a lot of private jokes. I can recall on more than one occasion when Mark has lent over to Fernando and muttered something in his ear, only to have Fernando laughing moments after. 

They're really close, almost in sync. Sometimes that's a bit unnerving, like Mark will say something and Fernando will finish the train of though unprompted. Or you'll ask Fernando a question and Mark will answer instead. That's a bit strange. But other times it's almost…. It almost makes you envious. It's so pure it's like their exclusive - the world can't touch them. They don't even need to share words, just Fernando will look at Mark and just  _know_  that something is wrong. And then they'll just come together and disappear somewhere, fingers slipping together…

Or, no. I may have just imagined that last bit…

It was weird last year without Mark. I think his absence may have pushed Fernando to make some of the decisions he did last year. I mean, there were some races where he barely seemed himself. Then there were other races where the usual Fernando seemed to be back, but those were the races where Mark was there. I think he felt it quite bad. With not having such a good season he missed his shoulder to cry on if you will. I know he found it hard; Kimi said that some races he couldn't even get Fernando to talk, though, you can judge for yourself if you think he was trying very hard.

Together? I kind of think they need each other. Fernando tries to be this hard, emotionless alpha male but the reality of it is is that he's not. It's an act. And as soon as Mark is around you can see just how much of an act that is. There seems to be a sort of magnetism between them; as soon as Mark is around Fernando seems to find him, seek him out, and they just attach themselves to each other. Even if they're just talking, standing super close together so their arms brush as they walk… 

What? What do you mean you haven't seen that? It's obvious… No?


	8. Simi by Jenson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Kimi and Sebastian's relationship? Are they private?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen
> 
> First person opinion of Jenson
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seb and Kimi… Yeah, it's not initially who you'd throw them with, eh? They are a bit like polar opposites: the hard-working, fully-focused, highly-talkative German and the couldn't-give-a-shit, normally quite cold and almost silent Finn. You'd have thought they hated each other. In fact, initially I thought they did. I hostly though Kimi was going to push him into the harbour when Seb invited himself onto his boat in Monaco all those years ago… Though, they do say opposites attract. 

I've got to say they're not very subtle. Though you might have already picked up on that. I mean, I think you can ask anyone and they'll be able to tell you about Seb and Kimi's relationship. Trust me, it's not what you expect to see casually walking down the paddock. I think it's worse now they're in the same team. You have to triple check every where you go. 

How did I find out about them? Well, let's just say it's apparently what happens when you leave the garages halfway through free practice. That was back when they were in different teams. Did they try and hide it? Good god no. Sebi blushed, though that was potentially a given. Kimi just shrugged. Or not like, so causally… Though he may as well have done. He just asked me if he could help me, all the while still having Sebastian pressed up against the Lotus motorhome with his leg in-between Seb's.

Errh… Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part…

What are they like together? It's difficult to describe. Because you're just so certain it wouldn't have worked but it does. And so you make the assumption, OK well Seb will be more like Kimi or vice versa but that's really not the case. Yes, sometimes now Seb can be an infuriating little fuck and give an answer to a question like Kimi but I had a full conversation with Kimi the other day. It was weird at the same time as refreshing. 

If you want accurate information about them Seb will probably be the best person to talk to. He likes to talk about Kimi… A lot. I've found out a lot of information I never wanted to know or never needed to hear because Seb won't shut up about the frosty Finn. I suppose that's cute and endearing, yeah. But once you've heard innocent Sebi describe how Kimi had him the night before… No. That's not really sweet at all. 

Can I share some of the stuff Seb has told me? Haha… No. No I'm not reliving any of that. Go and ask him. I'm sure he'll be happy to share.


	9. Feeling Sexy In Spain [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando gets a visitor to his home in Spain. A very nice visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso
> 
> This includes explicit content. 
> 
> For an anon asking for a sexy webbonso one-shot in Spain, courtesy of Webbonso-Moments : ) 
> 
> Hope you like it ^_^
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando frowned as he heard the knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting any company today and he had no idea who on Earth could be knocking for him at this early hour. Well, it was unusually early for someone to be knocking at least. Running his hands through his hair once more he gave it up as an Ok job. It didn’t look perfect, but really he wasn’t trying that hard. He honestly didn’t expect to be seeing anyone today.

Stepping out of the bathroom he grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head as he headed towards the door.

Maybe it was Andrea. Maybe the Italian had come over to go through something with him. Or, wait… Wasn’t Andrea supposed to be coming over? Was that today? No, Fernando was sure it wasn’t. He was sure he would remember something like that. He had been so content to lie in bed this morning. He was sure if he thought someone was supposed to be coming over he wouldn’t have done that. He’d have been up and ready for them, not caught out.

The knocking came again as Fernando descended the stairs. If he wasn’t so curious as to who was at his door he would have made them wait for being so impatient. His feet took his straight to the door, all the while trying to see whom it was through the frosted glass. But he couldn’t see anything definitive. Just a silhouette against the window and a fist resting against the glass. With a small frown Fernando pulled open the door.

Insistent lips crashed against his. Fernando stumbled backwards as whoever it was pushed him back into the house, their hands messing through his hair. The door was kicked closed as Fernando was bumped back against the wall, the desperation of the kiss increasing as hands roamed all over his body. Fernando pressed back with as much vigour, tracing out the man in his arms and smiling as he realised who it was.

“This is a surprise.” Fernando smirked, turning his head and baring his neck as the man kissed down it. Their lips returned together just as passionately as the first time, his arms curling around Fernando’s body and forcing him closer. Fernando gasped as their groins brushed together.

“I had to see you.” Mark muttered against Fernando’s skin, desperately trying to take him in all at once. “It’s been too long.”

“Has been five days.” Fernando laughed lightly, halting Mark’s attack as he held the Australian’s face in his hands, fingers gently brushing through his hair.

“That’s way too long, mate. And we were in different countries…” Mark shook his head, mouthing at the gap between Fernando’s two collarbones at the base of his neck. Fernando’s head thumped back against the wall as the pleasure washed over him again and again. “It’s too much. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Tell you to move in here.” Fernando breathed, his head very far away from the conversation taking place. Mark smirked at just how gone Fernando’s voice revealed him to be.

“I might just have to take you up on that offer.” Mark muttered against his skin, his hand sliding up Fernando’s back underneath his shirt. Fernando bit down on his bottom lip, arching into Mark as he continued to kiss up and down his neck, his mind blank of whatever they were talking about. “Shall we take this upstairs?”

“Uh huh…” Fernando breathed, pulling Mark’s lips back onto his own. He didn’t let the Australian move away from him, keeping their lips together as Mark tried to move them up the stairs. Fernando laughed heartedly as Mark stumbled backwards, pulling them both onto the floor. He was impressed they’d managed to get halfway up before they fell.

“Maybe we should take the stairs separately.” Mark grinned, keeping his hands tightly on Fernando’s hips. Fernando just shook his head, the heat still clear in his eyes. It was almost possessive. It sent hot flushes of pleasure through Mark, causing the older man to claim Fernando’s mouth again, roaming it with his tongue. “I will just fuck you here, mate.”

“Who says you are doing the fucking?” Fernando asked, nipping lightly at Mark’s neck. Mark let out a low moan, pulling Fernando closer to him. He wanted it. He anted to feel that possessive heat that was residing in Fernando’s eyes. He was craving it, and just to hear the soft words pour from his lover’s lips is enough to making him a complete wreck below him.

“God, I need you.” Mark breathed into Fernando’s ear, his hand sliding below the waistband of Fernando’s jeans. He rolled them, still keeping on hand on Fernando’s arse, until he was onto of the Spaniard. Fernando tried to react but Mark pinned him down with his knees, letting go of Fernando everywhere else and dragging his shirt over his head. Fernando moaned in appreciation, trying to sit up and kiss up Mark’s now bare skin. But Mark continued to hold him in place, slowly dragging more of his clothing off and littering the hallway with it, slowly revealing more and more naked flesh that had Fernando whimpering in desperation to touch it.

Mark climbed off Fernando, walking up the stairs completely naked as if it was the most normal thing to be doing. Fernando rolled onto his stomach, just watching Mark walked confidently around his house. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so turned on by anything Mark had ever done. He rutted against the stairs as he watched Mark disappear, groaning wantonly as he chased the sweet relief of friction.

“I want you naked and I want you now.” Mark’s voice called from up the stairs. Fernando didn’t wait to be asked twice. He dashed up the stairs, pulling his clothes off as he did, littering more material through the hall and up the stairs. He pulled his shirt over his head, misjudging how many steps there were in his haste and stumbling up the last one, falling blindly into the wall. “You alright?” Mark called as Fernando tossed the shirt down the stairs. Fernando blushed a little.

“Fine.” He returned, getting back to his feet and trying to look as confident as Mark had done as he strode around the house. But he felt a touch sheepish, and he felt more self-conscious as he walked into his room, standing in the doorframe and having Mark look him over.

“I’m moving in.” Mark declared, moving up so he was sitting on his knees. Fernando smiled, approaching slowly, almost in a teasing fashion.

“Yes?”

“If I get to find you like this every day then I’m definitely moving in, mate.”

“So only want me for my body?” Fernando dragged a deliberate hand from his shoulder down over his nipple and across his stomach, letting it fall away at his crotch. Mark couldn’t not follow it.

“Much more than that.” Mark panted, reaching for the Spaniard. Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“Then will go and get my shirt-”

“-Don’t you fucking dare.” Mark growled, pulling Fernando towards him and stealing his mouth again. Fernando laughed into the kiss, threading his fingers through Mark’s hair and allowing the Australian to lay them back on the bed. The smirk was soon gone, replaced with a desperate panting as Mark kissed down his torso, sucking frenziedly on Fernando’s erect nipple. He moaned loudly, not caring if the whole world heard him. It had been too long, Mark was right. Fernando needed him. “Fuck…”

“Huh?” Fernando breathed, opening his eyes just in time to see Mark wetly lick up his cock. It could have so easily ended there, but Fernando gripped tightly into the messed bed sheets, throwing his head back and thrusting up into the air. The small snicker of laughter from between his legs had him settling back down.

“Someone’s impatient.” Mark smirked. Fernando sat up, catching Mark’s cheek before he could get at him again.

“Promise I will wipe that look of your face.” Fernando purred, his thumb running along Mark’s bottom lip. Mark sucked the digit into his mouth, moaning lightly. “Uh.” Fernando couldn’t help his reaction; seeing Mark look so damn filthy was too much for him.

“Are you going to let me suck you now?” He smirked as Fernando slid his thumb from his mouth. Fernando nodded, placing one hand behind his back to support him up as the other curled into Mark’s hair.

“Stop being so smug.” Fernando sighed, his head falling back slightly as Mark blew cool air across his leaking tip.

“Sorry. I’m very much looking forward to you wiping it off my face. So I can’t stop.” Mark grinned. Before Fernando even had a chance to take breath Mark slipped him into his mouth, taking all of Fernando in. Fernando’s gripped tighter into Mark’s hair, forcing the Australian to stop. He could feel the edges of his brain fuzzing out, he could feel himself already falling into the pool of bliss that was screaming for him. He wouldn’t let go though. Not until he was buried deep inside Mark and the Australian was screaming his name until his voice was horse.

That probably wasn’t the best thing to be thinking about when he was trying to hold of his impending orgasm.

Mark looked up at Fernando, watched as his shoulders tensed in a desperate attempt to not come down Mark’s throat. It was beautiful. To watch the man he loved so determinedly trying not to fall was breath-taking. He instinctively reached down for his own cock, squeezing himself lightly and letting the same feeling rush over him. He couldn’t stop the moan escaping his throat, causing Fernando to buck up into his mouth and gasp out a breath.

Holding Mark still, Fernando slowly began to move his hips, pulling gently back out of Mark’s mouth. Mark was resistant to let him go, sucking on him and trying to keep him between his lips. It was so many sensations at once Fernando thought he was going to explode. But he had to hold on. He was not going to come yet. He settled into a gentle rhythm, keeping his hand tightly on Mark so he could determine the pace. It still didn’t take long for him to be taking shallow breaths, throwing his head back with vigorous abandon as he silently begged Mark never to stop. As soon as he actually pulled his member out of Mark’s mouth the Australian was clambering up him, kissing him desperately and circling their hips together.

“M-Mark…” Fernando begged, trying to force the Australian off him. He knew he couldn’t take much more of this onslaught to his body. He needed to adjust the focus. Fernando rolled them over, pushing up off Mark at the same time. Mark pinned for him, reaching for his hips and trying to bring them back together. Threading their fingers together, Fernando kissed Mark’s palm before sliding down his body, dragging his nails lightly down the Australian’s torso.

“Fuck, Fer.” Mark pleaded, his hips thrusting up shamelessly. Fernando spread Mark’s legs, settling between them before placing a soft kiss on the inside of his knee. “Uh.” Mark moaned. “Fucking tease.” Slowly, Fernando dragged his kisses up the inside of Mark’s thigh, licking each flinch of his muscles off his skin. The profanities were rolling of the Australian’s tongue, his hands seeking out Fernando to try and pull him onto his throbbing cock faster. But Fernando was enjoying this all too much, loving pulling Mark apart piece by glorious piece. Mark was practically begging Fernando to take him as, simultaneously, Fernando pushed Mark’s cock passed his lips and pushed one finger just inside his hole.

“Uh! Stop, stop, stop!” Mark shot frantically, his mind not knowing which feeling to follow. Fernando smiled up at him, his eyes dark and lust-filled, waiting patiently with Mark’s cock in his mouth and his finger slowly breaching him. They were both still for a moment, Fernando just waiting for Mark to regain himself, for the erratic speed of which his chest was rising and falling to slow a little. Mark suddenly reached over towards the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and throwing a condom and the lube at Fernando. Blushing a little, Fernando pulled his finger from Mark, reaching for the things he’d just been given.

“Sorry..” Fernando muttered, letting Mark slid from his mouth as he slicked up his fingers. Mark just smirked at him, brushing his hair out of his face.

“That’s Ok, mate.” Mark smiled adoringly, cupping Fernando’s cheek. Fernando allowed Mark to pull him up his body and kiss him gently. It gave them a moment to recollect, to remember just exactly what was between the two of them. Because this wasn’t just Mark showing up out of the blue and wanting sex, this was Mark missing Fernando so much he couldn’t stand to be away from him a moment longer. This was Mark agreeing to give up his life in England and move over to Spain with Fernando. This was them taking the next step in their relationship.

Mark gasped out of the kiss as Fernando pushed his finger back inside him.

Mark didn’t know whether to grab Fernando or grab the bed sheets. He needed to grab something. Curling on hand into Fernando’s hair the Spaniard slipped down his body, kissing lightly at his skin, all the while pushing his finger slowly further inside of Mark. Mark felt like he couldn’t breathe. He forced his eyes open, biting hard on his lip to stop himself screaming the house down, but Fernando wasn’t making it easy. As soon as his finger was inside Mark up to its second knuckle Fernando drew Mark’s dick back into his mouth, licking gently along the tip. Mark couldn’t help the sound that burst out of him. It was all too much for him to comprehend. The stillness gave him a moment to just breath and take it in, try and settle a little to the breech of his body, the stretch he hadn’t felt for a while.

When Fernando started moving it was clear very quickly that Mark couldn’t hold out much longer. The duel sensation was wrapping around his head, making it almost impossible to think about anything but the pleasure Fernando was enforcing on him. One finger turned into two. Two fingers turned into three. Before Mark knew it Fernando had him putty in his hands, breathless and begging for his cock. He whined frantically as Fernando removed himself from his body, leaving him feeling open and empty. When the Spaniard appeared above him again Mark wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him close and messily trying to kiss him.

“Please…” Mark muttered with half lidded eyes. Fernando brushed his hand lightly up Mark’s cheek, waiting until the Australian looked into his eyes. Fernando’s eyes were much softer than they were earlier. Much more loving, a promise in them that he would never let Mark come to any harm.

“Told you I would wipe the smirk of your face.” Fernando smiled gently, pressing a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark’s desperation had him winding his limbs around the Spaniard, trying fruitlessly to pull him closer. “I love you.” Fernando breathed, his forehead resting against Mark’s. Mark caught Fernando’s bottom lip between his two, kissing lightly.

“I love you too.” He muttered, already feeling wasted. Fernando kissed his nose before sitting up and tearing the condom open with his teeth. “There is something very very attractive about watching you do that.” Mark observed, rubbing small circles on Fernando’s hip. Fernando frown at him.

“Doing what?” He asked, condom still hanging out of his mouth.

“What’s you’re doing.”

“… Putting on a condom?”

“No.” Mark laughed. Fernando raised an eyebrow at him, moving back towards the Australian. Mark held him close. “You’ll know what I mean next time.”

“You think are fucking me next time?” Fernando smirked. Mark kissed the expression.

“Only fair, mate.”

“We shall see.” Fernando said. “Are you going to roll over?”

“Nope.” Mark denied confidently. He rubbed soothingly at Fernando’s hips as the Spaniard nervously bit his lip. “It’ll be Ok. I can take it.” Mark joked. Fernando still looked unsure.

“Have never…”

“I know, mate. I just…” Mark’s hand found Fernando’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes. “I want you here.”

“You say… Will say if it-”

“-I promise, buddy.” Mark nodded. He tried to stay relaxed as Fernando lined himself up with his entrance, but his nerves of excitement were kicking in.

“Ready?” Fernando asked nervously. Mark cupped his face, bringing them together again in a kiss. He tried to keep Fernando from being so nervous as he encouraged the man on top of him to enter him. Mark moaned loudly into Fernando’s mouth as the Spaniard slowly pushed himself into Mark, his head feeling light at the sheer pleasure of it all. The kiss fell away, becoming sloppy and messy as they both tried to breath at the same time as checking the other was Ok. Mark’s fingers dug into Fernando’s arse cheeks as he force him not to move. If Fernando moved now it would all be over before it even started.

Mark circled his hips a little, causing Fernando to moan throatily. Fernando sounded almost territorial again and it send shivers down Mark’s spin. He liked the idea; he like the idea of belonging to Fernando. Fernando pulled out as Mark’s grip on him relaxed, moving his lips to the Australian’s neck and sucking his own mark into his skin. The pace picked up soon enough and Mark was falling apart in Fernando’s arms, needing Fernando close at the same time as wanting the space to take it all in. He felt exposed, incredibly open as Fernando thrust into him. Holding the Spaniard closer helped him feel protected, owned. Like he belonged right her, that this was his soul purpose.

They both rushed to their climaxes. Fernando continued to attack Mark’s neck as his hand found Mark’s aching member, wanking him off to a swift release. Mark clenched around Fernando, ripping his own orgasm as he screamed his name, fingers clawing at his skin. Falling heavily forwards, Fernando panted, just breathing in Mark and slowly coming down from his high. Mark’s fingers found his hair, playing the strands softly until the moment where they both began to feel human again. Mark let out a deep sigh, smiling in a sated fashion. He tapped Fernando’s arse, getting a complaint in the form of a moan.

“You need to get up, Nano.” Mark kissed the top of his head, shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Comfortable.” Fernando argued, voice muffled against Mark’s shoulder. Mark just grinned at him.

“Come on.” They both winced slightly as Fernando pulled himself out of Mark and rolled onto his back. Mark got carefully to his feet, already feeling the ache that would follow him around for the next few days. But it was a pleasant ache. He folded his arms, looking down at Fernando. “You want me to sort that then?”

“I do all the leg work.” Fernando pointed out, opening his eyes slowly. Mark just smirked at him.

“Kinky little shit.” He said, pressing a kiss into Fernando’s hip as he pulled the condom from his spent cock, tying it and throwing it in the bin. Fernando moaned pleasantly. “You fell over, didn’t you.”

“Huh?” Fernando frowned, happy to watch Mark move around the room naked, looking just as confident and calm as he did when he was clothed.

“Earlier, when I left you on the stairs.” Fernando blushed at the memory.

“No…” He lied. But Mark smiled at him heartily, showing that he saw right through it.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

“Comfortable.” Fernando sighed, closing his eyes again. He gasped, suddenly shocked as the wet flannel flopped onto his dick. “Cruel.” He complained. He just heard Mark laugh.

“You can either lay there and do it yourself or you can bring that here and I’ll help.” Mark called back. Fernando cracked a eye open when he heard the shower running.

“Is this a Mark help or a Fernando help?” Fernando asked, sitting up. Mark poked his head out of the door to the bathroom, a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Why don’t you get in here and find out?”


	10. Webbonso by Jenson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how about Fernando and Mark? How did they get together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso
> 
> First person opinion of Jenson 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark and Fernando… Yeah, well, this one's quite obvious… Oh really? Seb didn't think so? Ah, well he may have just been being careful about what he said… Will I be? Ha… Maybe. I don't think Mark has done anything to piss me off lately…

If I'm totally honest with you, which I always am, Mark and Fernando accidentally fell into this relationship. It was never planned. I guess they just got closer and closer until they found they couldn't live without the other in their lives. It was awkward for a while. I don't know who Fernando used to talk to but Mark would call me almost every other night trying to understand why he needed Fernando in his life so much. In the end I was pretty blunt and to the point… What? Don't judge me. You'd have done the same if he called every other night and you had the same conversation time and time again. 

Oh yes. I think everyone knew when it had finally happened. I'm a bit annoyed with them, actually; I lost a bet to Andrea. I was so certain it was going to take them a few more weeks. Mark had still been calling and he seemed no closer to an answer than the first time he called. Maybe Fernando spoke to Andrea… Bastard. I bet you that's how he guessed it almost to the day. I bet he even suggested when to do it so he would win…

Sorry, yeah, the first time. I don't know how far they got and I really don't want to know. One of life's great mysteries that I am not in the slightest curious about. They arrived separately and fernando seemed very determined to put as much distance between Mark and he as he could. I knew then that a line had definitely been crossed, so I waited for Mark and forced him to tell me what was going on. He didn't want to say, he seemed quite embarrassed. I felt a little bad about that because I'd been telling him that if he thought he had feelings for Fernando he should just tell him. And evidently that's exactly what he did. 

Alright, so I do know how far they got the first time. Mark kissed him and Fernando freaked out. 

Obviously Mark blamed me. Told me I'd ruined everything which I think was a little unfair. I told him to tell him, not pin him to a wall and… Let's just say words aren't Mark's strong point. He prefers to work with actions than words. But I did feel bad so it fell to me to try and sort everything out, which I still don't think I should have had to do but Mark made me feel guilty. 

That's when I caught up with Andrea. I didn't know and I still don't know how long Fernando had been talking with Andrea, but he'd gone straight to the Italian on that particular day. Andrea told me that Fernando had felt terrible for rushing out on Mark like he did but he wasn't ready for what Mark did and what Mark said. Obviously Mark hadn't told me the whole score. 

Eventually they sorted their shit out and now they're quite happy together. It's quite sweet. If they're in the same place they're together. You will rarely find them apart. I mean, I've helped Mark sneak into the McLaren motorhome a few times this season to surprised Fernando which is always fun and lovely to see. Though, I always seem to forget that those motorhomes have thin walls. And one of my walls I have to share with Fernando… I always seem to forget that when I'm helping Mark sneak in…


	11. Martian by Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Mark and Sebastian? Are they actually together? How did that start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
> 
> First person opinion by Kimi
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I do not have anything to say.

…

Well, yes. Are together. Do not know what you want me to add to that… How? I think Seb just pissed Mark off too much… Sebastian talks a lot, yes… Well, I mean, is difficult to say. Am only going on what he says. 

An accident…. No, am not retelling the whole story. Go and ask Seb…. What I know is what Seb tells me. He pissed Mark off and now they are together. 

A healthy relationship? Yes. Is this not how most people get together now? Is none of the old fashioned 'romance'. Just accidentally fuck then decide to give it a go.

I do not think Mark likes me very much… Definitely does not trust me… Why? Well, he knows Sebastian talks to me. And is very aware he is the only person really that I talk to… Do I only speak with Seb? He gives me no bullshit.

Mark thinks sometimes that Sebastian and I are together. Is not the case. I respect Sebastian's relationship. I respect he is in love with Mark. Mark tried before to make Sebastian jealous by going to dinner with Fernando, posting pictures… Is stupid. Sometimes Mark does not see how good he has. How lucky…

No. I have nothing more to say.


	12. Preschool, Playschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby nando and Baby mark stumble in your askbox, mate. "Nando had stolen all of my blanket the little snuggling shit!" - "But he hidden my fave red car!" - "Only because you kept driving it all over my face mate!"-*pouts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso
> 
> Baby!AU so no real relationship : ) 
> 
> For trtina : )   
> You… You perfect human :D I knew who this was before you even told me :D I love this I love this and here is your prize:
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Vroom!”

Mark squints his eyes shut tighter, thinking that if he pretends it isn’t happening it won’t be.

“Vroom! Vroom!”

Nope. No it definitely is happening.

“Eeerck! Vroom-VROOM!”

Why can he not just be left alone?

“Vroooom!”

Can he not tell he is trying to sleep?

“Eerck- VROOM!”

He has tried yawning before to show that he is tired but it didn’t help.

“Vrooom vrooooom!”

He just drove the car into his mouth.

“Vro-!”

“-Nando.” Mark pouts, opening his eyes to see the small boy in front of him, a little smile on his face. Fernando just smiles wider. “Stop it.”

“Cannot, Mark. Are racing.”

“Cannot have a race with one car.” Mark points out, trying to bat Fernando’s hand away from his face. Fernando just giggles, weaving the car over Mark’s nose. Mark glares at him. “Stop it!” He whines. Fernando folds his arms, leaving his car on Mark’s forehead.

“Will not play with me.” Fernando huffs. Mark drags his blanket over his head.

“Sleeping.”

“Maaaaarrrrrkkk!” Fernando whines, climbing on top of Mark and poking at him. Mark kicks him off. “Plays car with me!”

“Go to sleep, Nando.”

“Not tired.” He protests, climbing back on top of Mark. Mark catches the car as it slips off his forehead. “Mark, play!”

“Play later…” He mutters, spinning the wheels of Fernando’s car. Fernando lies back on top of him, sighing dramatically.

“Maaaarkkkk!” He whinges. “Boooooredd.”

“Go play cars with Seb.”

“No!” Fernando strops, thrashing his legs out. “Sebi cheater.”

“Is not, Nando.”

“Says sore looser!” Fernando complains, pulling at the blanket over Mark’s head. Mark pushes him off.

“No, Nando.”

“Ow, Mark. You hurt me.” Fernando clutches his wrists, his bottom lip wobbling. Mark pokes an eye out from under his blanket, looking over at the young Spaniard.

“Didn’t mean to.”

“You kick me!” Fernando accuses, eyes watering.

“You were annoying me.”

“Do not hurted you.” Fernando sniffs, still holding his wrist. “Really hurted…”

“I’m sorry, Nando.” Mark bites his lip. He didn’t mean to hurt Fernando. He just wanted him to leave him alone. Fernando sniffs, rubbing his eyes. “I can kiss it better?” Fernando looks up at Mark with tear-filled eyes, holding his wrist out and nodding a little. Mark crawls over to him, sitting back on his knees and taking Fernando’s wrist in his hands gently. Fernando sniffs again, watching Mark closely. “Mummy always kisses my ouchies better. It always works.”

“Is your mummy magic?” Fernando asks, his eyes wide. Mark nods excitedly. “My mama was magic. Until one day I go on the big boy slide and fall off and her magic better kiss not working…” Fernando explains sadly.

“My mummy’s always work.” Mark smiles, pressing his lips to Fernando’s wrist. He looks up at his friend. “Better?” Fernando smiles a little, nodding.

“Are magic too!” He beams excitedly. Mark looks at his hands in awe.

“Awesome.” He mutters as Fernando pushes to his feet.

“Now can come and play cars!”

“No, Nando.” Fernando’s smile falls off his face.

“Why not?”

“I am tired.” Mark presses, yawning and stretching for effect. Fernando folds his arms, pouting.

“But you hurt me.”

“I said sorry.” Mark says, climbing back under his blankets. They’re so warm and snuggly he can already feel his eyelids getting heavier. “Play cars with someone else.”

“Want to play cars with Mark!” Fernando stamps his foot. Mark opens his eyes.

“Mark will play later.”

“You are boring.” Fernando sulks, sitting on the floor.

“Mummy says I have to nap or I’m a grumpy pants and she doesn’t like it when I’m grumpy.” Mark explains. Fernando gets up again, walking away from Mark.

“Are so boring and sleepy.” Fernando states as he moves out of the nap room. “Do not need Mark to play cars.” Mark wants to protest but Fernando has already left. It makes him sad that Fernando doesn’t want to play cars with him anymore but he is really tired. He’ll play cars with Fernando later. Putting his hand in his pocket he feels Fernando’s red car that he took. At least the little Spaniard can’t drive it all over his face now.

\- -

Fernando decides quickly that being in a strop is too much effort, so he decides to play cars with Jenson. Problem is, he can’t find his car. He looks everywhere for it and even has one of the ladies help him look but he’s really upset and there are tears in his eyes because he just doesn’t know where it is. And he definitely had it because he was playing with it with Mark. And he never goes to playschool without his red car because it’s his favourite and it’s much better than the ones at the playschool. He doesn’t want to use the green one and when they race he looses and he blames the green car and that makes him sadder.

“Wha-?” Mark groans as the warmth is pulled from on top of him. He rubs his eyes, sitting up, feeling confused and disorientated.

“Give it back!” Fernando yells, causing the sleeping Romain beside Mark to stir. Mark blinks at Fernando, trying to understand what is going on.

“Huh?” Mark yawns, rubbing his eyes.

“Give me back my red car! I know you took it!” Fernando demands, his voice getting more hysterical. Mark reaches for his blanket, frowning when he doesn’t feel it under his hand. He frowns at Fernando, seeing it bundled in the small boys arms.

“You took my blanket!” Mark shouts, getting a smack in the ankle from Romain.

“Give me back my car!” Fernando snaps, pulling more of Mark’s blanket into his hands. Mark folds his arms.

“Don’t have it.” He shrugs. Fernando’s eyes fill with tears again.

“You do! You do have it! Cannot find it and you have it! Loose the race because you steal it!”

“I didn’t steal it you left it with me.” Mark points out. Fernando glares at him.

“Give. It. BACK!”

“You don’t need me to play cars why should I?”

“Is MINE!” Fernando screams. Mark pouts at him.

“You took my blanket without permission. That’s _stealing_! You can go to prison for that and they’ll lock you up and take away your car!” Mark spits.

“You take my car without perminiistion.” Fernando challenges back. Mark shakes his head.

“You leave it with me. And were driving it all over my face.”

“Give it back.”

“No.”

“Fine! Then I take blankie to paint!” Fernando huffs, turning on his heels. Mark moves to chase after him, accidently standing on a dragging corner of the blanket Fernando had taken. It catches the little Spaniard out, tripping him up and throwing him to the floor.

\- -

Today is the worst day in playschool. First Mark took his car, then he lost to Jenson _and_ Sebastian in the race and now he’s not even allowed to play because the ladies think he might have conmussion. He doesn’t want commusion, he wants to play with his car and win all the races. But he’s not allowed.

Mark and him are definitely not friends anymore.

Mark wanders over to the sick room, hiding behind the doorframe and looking in at Fernando who is sitting on the bed, arms folded and sulking. Mark feels really bad. He didn’t mean to give Fernando concushion. He doesn’t even know what concushion is but he knows it means Fernando can’t play for a little while. He feels really bad about that.

“Nando?” He mutters, still hiding behind the door. Fernando just huffs, turning his head. “I’m sorry-”

“-Mama says sometimes sorry not good enough.” Fernando says to the wall. Mark drops his head, stepping into the room.

“What if I get concushion too? Then we will be the same and I can sit with you?”

“Do not want you to sit with me.” Fernando pouts.

“I am really sorry, Nando.” Mark says, still feeling terrible.

“Is your fault. Now cannot play, loose my car, my head hurts and have comussioning…” Mark climbs onto the bed next to Fernando, sitting beside him. Fernando turns his head as far away as possible.

“I can help?” Mark says, trying to get in Fernando’s eye line. Fernando keeps turning his head away.

“Cannot.”

“Can. I’m magic, remember? Can kiss it better?”

“Do not want you to.”

“Please? I am really really sorry, Nando. I didn’t mean to give you concushion…”

“And you take my car.”

“You took my blankie.”

“You took my car.”

“Look, I am sorry but I do not think you are.” Mark frowns, annoyed. “Why aren’t you sorry?”

“Because you took my car and I lost because you did!”

“You keep driving it over me! I wanted to sleep.”

“Well now you can sleep all you want.” Fernando spits, glaring at the floor. Mark turns his shoulder so they’re sitting facing each other.

“Let me kiss it better? Please? I’m really sorry.”

“Cannot help.” Fernando bats his arms away but Mark stops him before he can turn back to the wall. He puts his hand in his pocket.

“Does this help?” Fernando’s eyes widen as he see his red car in Mark’s hand. He snatches it from him, turning the wheels to make sure its Ok. “Sorry I took it…” Mark mutters sheepishly, looking at his feet. “I hope we are still friends.” There is a moment of silence where Fernando looks across at Mark.

“Sorry for taking your blankie.” Fernando says, shuffling closer to Mark. “You need to get a car now.” He smiles, driving it over Mark’s knee. He suddenly pulls it back, remembering Mark doesn’t like it when he drives the car over him. Mark moves closer, taking the car from Fernando and driving it up the Spaniard’s arm before handing it back.

“Have asked Santa for Christmas.” He beams, Fernando echoes his expression.

“Then we can race together! Will it be red?”

“Hopefully.” Mark grins. Fernando gasps excitedly.

“Then we can be teammates!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Have always wanted a best friend teammate.” Fernando smiles, leaning on Mark’s shoulder and driving his car over his knee again. Mark can’t wipe the smile off his face as he wraps his blanket over Fernando and his shoulders. He gets to be Fernando’s teammate. _And_ Fernando said he was his best friend. “Mark?” Fernando yawns. Mark looks down at him.

“Yeah?”

“You can race with my car until then if you like.” He smiles, placing the car in Mark’s hand.

“We can share.”

“Mark?”

“Mmm?” Mark hums, driving Fernando’s car over both of their legs.

“Head hurts…” Mark stops with the car, beaming at Fernando.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Fernando just nods, his eyes slipping closed. Mark places a gentle kiss to Fernando’s forehead, looking at his best friend closely. “Better?” Fernando yawns, nodding and curling into Mark’s lap, feeling very sleepy.

“Magic Mark.” Fernando mutters before falling asleep. Mark continues to drive the car over Fernando’s sleeping form, unable to take the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Thank you for putting this in my ask box :’) Really really, I loved writing this! :D I am sorry if they seem too well spoken for their age or if they’re too grown up or too intelligent but I don’t write many baby fics for that exact reason; I try to get the age right but I always find that a bit difficult (especially with Mark). If anyone has any tips for me to make my baby writing better I’d really appreciate it ^_^ 
> 
> But thanks for the prompt hun ^_^ I loved it :D *hugs tightly* 
> 
> *14*


	13. The Perks Of A Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanna help me out with this tie?" Jevcardo or Charles/Esteban just before the Amber Lounge show in Monaco ?
> 
> For Therosea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Eric Vernge/Daniel Ricciardo
> 
> Set during an Amber Lounge (totally made up from scratch because I don't know much about it :L)
> 
> This sort of ran away with itself… Don't really know what happened :P Hope you like it anyway :D
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel was nervous. He didn't understand it because he was never nervous. He didn't batter an eyelid at getting in a Formula One car and speeding it around the track but this had butterflies beating up the inside of his stomach. Why oh why had he agreed to this? Why was something so simple making him so fucking nervous? He didn't understand but he wanted out, completely out. 

This was all Jean-Eric's fault.

 _It'll be fun_ he had said, _We can do it together_  Daniel shook his head. _Has been so long since I see you in a suit… What's the worst that could happen?_ Apparently there was quite a lot Daniel could get wrong actually. What had started out as a fun flirty idea had turned into his worst nightmare. The man with the clipboard and the radio stuck to his ear had briefly whizzed them through what to do. Daniel had lost him at "You stand here and wait" but everyone else seemed to understand. 

Daniel ran his hand down his front, smoothing down his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. No, this was not fun at all. 

"Knock knock." A smiley voice called, tapping their knuckles on the wooden door as they walked into the room. Daniel looked at Jean-Eric through the reflection in the mirror, watching as the Frenchman's smile crashed to the floor. "What is wrong?" Daniel dropped his head. Now he felt pathetic. 

"Nothing…" He muttered, playing with the cap on the cologne bottle. Jean-Eric shut the door, moving behind him. 

"Are not smiling." He pointed out, turning Daniel by his shoulder. Still the Australian refused to look up. "So something is wrong."

"I'm really ok, mate…" Daniel sighed, buttoning and unbuttoning his blazer. Jean-Eric took his hands in his own, tipping his chin so he looked up. He looked into Daniel's eyes until the Australian flicked them around the room uncomfortably. 

"Are nervous?" Most other people would have thought it was stupid but Jean-Eric knew Daniel well. Daniel blushed. 

"No." Daniel laughed, turning back to the mirror and running a hand through his hair. Jean-Eric moulded to his back, peering over Daniel's shoulder with just his eyes. 

"Know you, Daniel…" He muttered, breathing the Australian in and appreciating the reflection of them both in suits. _One day…_

"It's pathetic…" Daniel relented, dropping his head as he gripped the edge of the sink. Jean-Eric knew him too well and sometimes that scared the shit out of Daniel. 

"Is not. Just need to relax, Dan. Be yourself. Cannot do this wrong."

"I can. Fucking walk on the line, don't walk too fast, stop on the mark, count to five but not too slow, don't linger, don't dawdle, make sure everyone gets a chance to take a picture but don't be too slow, don't go too fast-"

"-Shh…" Jean-Eric chastened, turning Daniel and resting their foreheads together. "Are drivers not models, Daniel."

"Some of us are both." Daniel commented, pulling Jean-Eric closer. The Frenchman couldn't help but shiver as Daniel's hands ran up his back, untucking his shirt as they went. "You'll be perfect at this…"

"As will you." Jean-Eric breathed, shamelessly using himself into Daniel. Daniel let out a sigh before his hands fell away from the pouting Frenchman.

"Is that before or after I trip over and make a fool of myself?" Daniel muttered. Jean-Eric shook his head. 

"Will not trip." Jean-Eric promised, bringing the Australian back to him. 

"Suppose I'm not doing it in heels." Daniel nodded. Jean-Eric wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Can arrange this if you like." He beamed. Daniel poked his side. 

"You fucking dare." He smirked. Jean-Eric kissed him. 

"Much better."

"Eh?"

"You are smiling now." The Frenchman beamed. As soon as he said it it filtered off Daniel's face. He cupped his cheek. "No, bring it back."

"I'm going to make a fool of myself."

"Not, Daniel." Jean-Eric pressed. "Will be all anyone can look at."

"Not with you around, mate."

"Will smile and everyone will be captivated."

"That all it took to get in your pants? Wish you would have said; I wouldn't have tried so hard." Daniel teased, his lips curling until they were in his full blown characteristic smile. Jean-Eric pulled Daniel's tie until it untwisted against his torso.

"Am not so easy, Riccardo." Jean-Eric retorted smugly. "Only had to say jump and you were asking how high."

"Can you really blame me though? You came along, all French accent and swaying hips. Anyone was going to be a sucker for that."

"Appears I have to work nothing to get in your pants." He smirked. Daniel grabbed his arse pulling him close. 

"But you never got in my pants did you?" He purred in Jean-Eric's ear. Jean-Eric blinked up at him slowly, deliberately looking up at Daniel through his eyelashes and leaving his lips a fraction apart, spilling his breath on the Australian's neck. He could see Daniel falling apart in his arms. 

"Not yet…" He purred, taking no effort to encourage Daniel's lips to his own. The Australian crowded him, pushing him back against the wall of the bathroom and roaming his mouth, rutting subtly against Jean-Eric trying to make him moan or whimper or _anything._ Jean-Eric just smiled at him. "Have to try harder than this, no?"

"We don't have to leave for half hour, right?" Daniel asked, not waiting for a response as he took Jean-Eric's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom, messily tearing at his clothes as he fell onto the bed.

~~~

"Let's just not go." Daniel sighed as Jean-Eric pulled his trousers back on, fastening the flies. Daniel pouted at him as he pulled his shirt on. 

"Get up." Jean-Eric chastened, trying not to look at the way Daniel had the duvet resting low on his hips, almost revealing the thick patch of hair at his crotch. Daniel smiled brightly. 

"I can see you looking." His comment got him a sock to the face. 

"Get up and dressed or we will be late."

"To be fair, mate, you started it." Daniel smiled, relaxing back on the bed with no intentions of moving. 

"Is this so?"

"Yeah! I was just _trying_ to get ready and you sauntered in with your accent. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were nervous. All shy and need reassuring. Know I cannot resist you like this." Jean-Eric folded his arms, waiting for Daniel to get up. But instead he saw guilt on the Australian's face. Jean-Eric's jaw dropped to the floor. "You fucker."

"Sorry?" Daniel tried, moving to his knees. "I love you."

"You manipulate me!" Jean-Eric hit him with his underwear, the smile unable to stay off his face. Daniel smiled at him. 

"Didn't think you had many complaints." 

"We had time to kill." Jean-Eric shrugged, throwing the boxers at Daniel's face. Daniel gasped, sitting up and pointing at the Frenchman. 

"You manipulated me!"

"No, was trying to help… Initially." Jean-Eric winked. 

"How dare you exploit my vulnerability like-"

"-Daniel, cannot take you seriously when you yell at me naked." Jean-Eric laughed, sliding his watch on his wrist. "Now get dress or will be late."

"I feel violated." Daniel gripped his boxers in mock outrage. 

"So violated but happy to sit around completely naked?"

"… I am dealing with it in my own special way…"

"However pretty you look we have no time to go again."

"Shame…" Daniel dropped the act, lying on his back and watching Jean-Eric fix his hair in the mirror. "Hey, Jev?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this turn you on?" Jean-Eric turned to look at his boyfriend, not at all ready to see him wiggling his hips across the bed making the most unattractive face jean-Eric had ever seen. He sent the Australian into fits of laughter as he threw the duvet over his head. 

"Never do that again." Jean-Eric stated, turning his back in disgust. 

"I'll take that as a no then." Daniel laughed, popping his head back up from under the duvet. 

"Get dressed." Jean-Eric said without even looking at Daniel. He whined. 

"But I'm comfy!"

"Are like a child." Jean-Eric tutted. Daniel climbed out of the bed, gripping Jean-Eric around the waste and tackling him back under the duvet. "DANIEL STOP IT!"

"Can't! I'm not Dan I'm the TICKLE MONSTER!" Daniel roared, tickling at Jean-Eric's skin until he screamed, gasping for breath. "You need to do your hair, mate." Daniel winked, getting a harsh shove from his boyfriend that sent him sprawling on the floor. 

"Put that away or I will take it away." Jean-Eric huffed. Daniel covered his crotch with his hands. 

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Try me." Jean-Eric folded his arms, waiting. He returned to the mirror when Daniel got up, fishing his clothes from around the room. Sometimes it really was like living with a child. 

"Hey, Jev?"

"Am not watching you rub your arse against the bed again, Daniel." Daniel had to smile at Jean-Eric's cautious tone. 

"No, not that. I need some help."

"Do not have time, Daniel."

"No… Just…" Jean-Eric turned around to see cute bashful Daniel back. And he saw why. He smiled, waiting for the Australian to ask. 

"Just…?"

"…You wanna help me with this tie?" Jean-Eric couldn't help but smile as he moved over to Daniel. Daniel who still didn't know how to tie a tie.

"Should learn, you know. Are over twenty years old and still need me to do this."

"Maybe you could teach me…?" Daniel smiled lightly, his hands gravitating to Jean-Eric's hips. Jean-Eric kissed his nose, smoothening down his light blue tie. 

"Do not have time now, but after, for sure." He beamed, loving the way Daniel's eyes lit up at the promise.


	14. It's A Cruel World We Live In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Williams replaced Susie with Adrian as their test driver, moving the Scot further away from her dream of racing in a Grand Prix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who requested some Susie/Toto :') 
> 
> #ForzaJules   
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toto knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. If he was honest he’d been putting it all day because he didn’t really know what to say. What could he say? _It’s Ok; you’ll get your chance_? How could he say that when that suddenly felt like the thing furthest away from them now? He couldn’t believe it had happened. A team she had given everything to and they’d just replaced her. Sponged her off with a few test sessions and Friday practices.

Opening up their hotel room he expected to see her in there. He wasn’t sure how he would find her but he knew she would be in his. His heart broke into a thousand pieces when his eyes landed on her, curled up on her side lying on the edge of the bed. Her back was to him so she couldn’t see him. He didn’t know what to do. He’d never known Susie to be like this. She was always happy and bubbly and finding the silver lining in every situation. Not this. She wasn’t supposed to be sad and broken. Toto shut the door quietly, discarding his telemetry on the desk and cross the room to her. It could wait; everything could wait. He had to make her feel better, even if just a little.

Susie gasped, shocked, as Toto’s arms wrapped around her. She snuggled back into him, pulling his arms tighter around her like he was a security blanket. It wasn’t working; she couldn’t get close enough to him. Rolling over so they were facing she buried herself in his chest, loving the small squeeze he gifted as he pulled her closer, not even letting the air separate them. She knew she could fall apart now. She knew she could now he was here to hold her together.

“Sorry am later than I said, I…” The sentence died on Toto’s lips as Susie shook her head, hiding further into his embrace. He hated this. He hated the team for doing it to her. How could then do this to her? He knew the sport was cutthroat but blatantly dropping Susie when they’d been so loud about announcing her new role at the beginning of the year? That was cold. Even by the sport’s standards. This just felt like she’d taken twelve steps backwards. “Do you want to talk?”

“No…” Susie muttered, drying her eyes and pulling Toto closer. Toto let out a deep breath.

“Might help if you do talk…”

“What do you want me to say?” Susie said in such a small voice it sent ice down his spine. This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be hurting like this.

“Tell me how you’re feeling?” Toto suggested lightly, his fingers stroking through Susie’s hair. She suddenly scoffed at him, pushing out of his hold. He sat up, moving to follow her as she crossed the room, hugging her arms around herself. “Susie-”

“-You are supposed to understand how I feel.” She spat, still holding her back to her husband. Toto got to his feet. “How do you think I fucking feel?”

“I’m sorry-” Susie shrugged his hand off her shoulder, taking another step away from the Austrian.

“I’ve given them so much. They’ve had so much dedication and then they do this and make me feel like a publicity stunt.”

“No, Susie, that’s not the case.” Toto tried to sooth but Susie just glared at him.

“Isn’t is?” She snapped. “The moment I might have the chance to join in a race and they replace me!”

“They want you on their team, Susie.”

“Because I’m a girl not because I am good!” She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Toto scooped her back into his arms, rubbing her back gently.

“You are good, Susie.”

“They o-obvious-sly do-on’t t-think so….”

“It wrong what they’ve done, Susie. It’s cruel. They shouldn’t have done it.” Toto agreed, guiding Susie back to the bed. She sat down heavily on the edge, drying her eyes as Toto moved to fetch her a glass of water. She nodded her thanks, taking a shaky sip.

“What do I do now?” Susie sighed, deflating again. Toto crouched in front of her, rubbing his thumb on her thigh gently, trying to calm her down.

“What do you mean?” Toto frowned. Susie passed him the glass before flopping back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Do I stay with the team or do I go?” Toto nearly dropped the glass.

“You are thinking about leaving Williams?”

“I can’t be happy there. Not now. They won’t give me the opportunity I want. That’s clear.” Susie mused. Toto leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head.

“Where will you go?” Susie pondered the thought for a moment.

“How about Mercedes.” She said suddenly, sitting up. Toto gave her a sad smile, kissing her forehead.

“We have Pascal. If you come to us you have the same role you have at Williams.” Toto admitted apologetically. Susie’s face fell.

“Oh…”

“Just stay at Williams, yes? See what happens.”

“I know what will happen. I’m lucky they’re not giving Adrian my bloody Fridays.” Susie bit sourly.

“Do not do anything rash because you are upset. Just wait. Then it will become clear what you should do.”

“So I have to lie and tell everyone I’m Ok with the decision?” Susie scoffed as Toto crossed the room, pulling their pyjamas out of the bag.

“Did Ok today.”

“I hid today.” Susie said. “I want to move teams.”

“I’m not going to let you make a decision tonight. Avoid the press if you don’t want to say anything but do not say you are leaving the team. Not now. Not when you have no where else to go.”

“I have Mercedes.” Susie smiled gently. Toto couldn’t help but echo it, stealing her lips gently for a kiss.

“Have always said you had Mercedes. You wanted to do this on your own.”

“Well on my own has got me shit so far.” Susie shrugged, unbuttoning Toto’s shirt. “Maybe I should cash in my ‘who you know’ card.” Toto kissed her again, brushing his fingers softly through her hair.

“Think about this before you do anything. Are still giving you Friday tests, something we will give to Pascal first if you come to Mercedes. Do not do anything too fast, Susie, please.” Toto begged lightly. Susie cupped his cheek.

“Ok… You’re right. Of course you’re right.” Susie dropped her head. “It just… It just hurts feeling worthless, you know?” Toto wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You are certainly not worthless, Mrs Wolff.” Toto muttered softly. Susie blushed at him. “You are the most precious, special, talented, strong, amazing person I know.”

“Yeah, but you have to say that because of this.” Susie giggled, pointing to her wedding ring. Toto took her hand, setting a soft kiss to it.

“Take it off and I would still say the same. There are many reasons I love you, Susie.” Toto beamed. Susie pulled him down for a kiss, her hands curling into his hair.

“Thank you.” Susie muttered, resting their foreheads together. “I don’t know how I’d be without you.”

“You find a silver lining in everything. Am sure you would be Ok.” Toto laughed lightly. But Susie shook her head.

“You are my silver lining. In everything.” She pressed. “You make me the person you love, Toto.”

“I can’t take all that credit.” Toto smiled, feeling touched. Susie kissed his lips chastely before rolling them over so she could curl into his chest. Toto’s fingers grazed gently across her shoulders as she relaxed into him. He kissed her forehead, feeling her dozing lightly.

“Then we can share it.” Susie said, looking up at Toto. He beamed down at her. “We are the perfect team.” Toto tilted her chin up with a gently finger, pressing their lips together in a kiss that held so much love.

“We certainly are.”


	15. Things You Said: Webbonso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets for the 'things you said' prompts for Sweetpeapoppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_6\. Things you said under the stars and in the grass_ **

Fernando snuggled closer to Mark, breathing out a deep and content breath. Mark’s fingers brushed through his hair and he felt himself drifting slowly to sleep, the warm breeze washing over their little picnic spot. Mark’s soft chuckle sounded above Fernando as the Spaniard curled closer, pressing his ear to Mark’s heartbeat.

“You quite comfortable there, mate?” Mark smiled. Fernando just nodded, curling closer. “You know, I did bring you out here to look at the stars.”

“Am comfy…” Fernando muttered, his eyes closed as his hand tangled tightly in Mark’s shirt. Mark pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. The Australian rested his head back, staring up at the sky. He used to come out here all the time as a child. It wasn’t far from his family home and it was a place he came to just get away from the world. He loved that he could now share it with Fernando.

It was peaceful. And with the slightly long grass it gave them a touch of privacy to just be themselves, not care about anyone finding them or recognising them or seeing them. Mark loved how they could just be them. He knew all the hiding put more pressure on Fernando so he loved that they had places they could go and just relax. When Fernando didn’t have to worry and they could just enjoy their limited time together.

“You like the stars?” Fernando asked, staring up at Mark’s face. He adored how captivated the Australian looked. Loved how his eyes sparkled with the reflection of the stars above. Mark nodded, sliding his hand down to Fernando’s back as the Spaniard turned to look up at the stars. “Why?”

“Why not?” Mark shrugged, not ever having really thought about it. Fernando tutted him.

“Is a reason, Mark.” Fernando requested lightly, half lying on top of Mark as his fingers stroked across his cheek. Mark looked down at him, feeling truly content. Fernando looked stunning most places but here he was almost out of this world. It was everything to Mark.

“I don’t know… I just do.”

“Am not such a fan.”

“No?” Mark frowned a little at the man in his arms. How could Fernando not like staring at the stars? The were beautiful and so naturally perfect. Just like Fernando himself.

“No… Like to appreciate what I have, not what I cannot reach.” He muttered, moving so Mark and his faces were closer. Mark curled his fingers into Fernando’s hair.

“I understand that.” Mark nodded.

“But I love that you like them.”

“Yeah?”

“You are more relaxed here, with nature. Is like you belong.”

“I belong with the stars?” Mark questioned, trying to understand what Fernando was saying. Fernando blushed.

“Are like a shooting star.” Fernando explained. “You belong with the others, lighting up the world but you privilege me by being here.” Mark couldn’t help but beam at Fernando, pulling him closer and stealing his lips. “And I make a wish when I see you that you can love me.” Fernando muttered, keeping his eyes closed as his cheeks heated up. Mark grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around the Spaniard. They both relaxed back, Fernando snuggling into Mark’s arms as Mark looked back up at the sky. “I like being your shooting star.”

“Am glad you fell for me.” Fernando smiled, kissing lightly at Mark’s neck until the Australian tipped his chin up, brushing their lips together.

**_12\. Things you said when you thought I was asleep_ **

Fernando had a habit of falling asleep on Mark. All it would take was for the Australian to wrap and arm around him, carding his fingers through his hair and he would go out like a light switch. Especially after a tough race. Mark exhaled slowly, closing his own eyes as he pulled Fernando closer, setting a kiss to his temple.

He couldn’t believe Fernando was with him sometimes. Sometimes it made he pause, a small smile spread on his lips as he realised Fernando was actually his. Fernando sought him out and Fernando wanted to spend time in his company. Mark didn’t rate himself as much exciting. To be fair he couldn’t see Fernando’s attraction to him. He could totally see how Fernando was attractive. It made him want to pull him closer sometimes in the paddock when journalists or fans or anyone got a bit too close, a bit too friendly. He could envisage Fernando slipping through his fingers so easily and he didn’t want to loose him. Not now he had somehow got him.

“Hmmnmph…” Fernando mumbled, shuffling slightly. Mark smiled at him.

“Hmph indeed.” He chuckled, brushing the hair out of Fernando’s face so he could see he’s softly resting features. Mark loved watching him sleep. Loved that Fernando waited until he was in his embrace to let his eyes flutter closed. It made Mark feel special, feel needed.

Mark shuffled closer to Fernando when his tight grip relaxed in his shirt, showing he was asleep. He pressed his forehead to the side of this face, breathing him in like he always did and closed his eye.

“I love you.” Mark whispered in his ear, feeling a tingle run down his spine as he finally aired the words he was dying to say. It made him smile, press a kiss to Fernando’s cheek as he held him tighter, nuzzling closer to him. “I love you so much.”

Fernando opened his eyes, turning to look at Mark with a shocked expression.

“What?” Mark jumped out of his skin, unaware Fernando had turned to face him, too caught up in the moment. He gaped at his boyfriend for a moment, his brain searching frantically for the right words.

“I… You were asleep.” Mark accused. Fernando shook his head.

“Am never asleep.” Fernando hadn’t slept since that time he woke up to hear Mark talking to him. He had initially thought Mark was on the phone. He knew Mark found it difficult to express himself and this was his way of doing it. This was his way of being able to honestly tell Fernando how he made him feel.

“I didn’t… I thought you were asleep.” Mark was panicking. How could he be so stupid? He hadn’t been with Fernando long enough to say that. The shock in Fernando’s face was too loud. He could almost here the words ‘this isn’t working’ pouring off the Spaniard’s lips. He was going to loose him over something so stupid. “I thought you were-” Fernando cuts off whatever he was going to say by pressing a kiss to his lips, curling around Mark like a safety blanket. Mark’s hands settled on Fernando’s hips, not knowing exactly what he should be doing at this point. It made Fernando laugh.

“I love you too.” Fernando beamed, holding Mark’s face delicately. Mark blinked at him.

“What?”

“Love you too.” Fernando sighed, curling into Mark’s hold.

 

**_14\. Things you said after you’d kissed me_ **

Gentle Mark presses his lips to Fernando’s. He knows he’s fragile at the moment and he doesn’t want to do anything to break him. He’s surprised, really, that Fernando has lasted this long. He pushes lightly on Fernando’s shoulder, breaking the gentle kiss apart as the Spaniard tries to deepen it. Fernando tries to close the gap again but Mark holds him back.

“No.” Mark says lightly. He knows this isn’t what Fernando wants or needs right now. He needs to be able to fall apart, not keep up this ‘tough guy’ act. Sometimes Fernando just needs to be reminded it’s Ok for him to be vulnerable; Mark will always protect him. Fernando grabs Mark’s collar, trying to pull him closer. “Fernando, no.”

“Do not be the next person to stop me getting what I want.” Fernando warns darkly, his hands still tight in Mark’s shirt. Slowly, and carefully, Mark removed his hands.

“You’ve done the anger bit, mate.” Mark reminds, his eyes flicking up to look at the mess on the other side of the room. “Just breathe.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Fernando bites, shoving Mark away from him. But Mark is ready for it. He holds Fernando’s hips, pulling him close to his body. Fernando squirms for a bit, trying to get free, but Mark holds him tightly, keeps him pressed close to him. It takes a while, a little longer than usual, but eventually Fernando melts into him, his hands bunching into the back of his shirt as he cries into Mark’s shoulder. Mark rubs his back softly, cradling his head close and barely letting any space between them. He just lets Fernando cry, lets him finally let out the emotions he’s been holding back for too long.

“It’s Ok, Fernando.” Mark coos, feeling his own throat tighten at how broken Fernando sounds.

“H-He sp… spins…”

“I know.” Mark mutters, pulling Fernando closer.

“First-t co-orne..er…”

“I know, buddy.”

“Is n-not fair!” Fernando whines, snuggling closer to Mark. Mark kisses his forehead, wanting to somehow take his pain away. But it’s not possible. Not yet. Everything is just too fresh.

“You’ll be champion again, Fernando.” Mark promises, wrapping his arms tighter around Fernando. Fernando just sniffs. “2013. It’s your year, Nano.”

 

**_16\. Things you said with no space between us_ **

Fernando can’t breathe; he’s so close to Mark. But he’s not complaining about that. He almost feels the need to pull him closer, force the inevitable to never come. His fingers tighten on Mark at the thought. He can’t let him go. He doesn’t know how to be without Mark. He doesn’t know how he will get through shit races without Mark’s support. Or through great ones without his pride.

“Ow.” Mark complains through a smile. “Fernando, mate, don’t rip my skin off.”

“Sorry…” Fernando mutters, but makes no sign of letting Mark go or lightening his hold on the Australian.

“Oxygen is also an important thing for me.” Mark says, pulling Fernando’s arms from around him. Fernando just snuggles closer, accidently kneeing Mark in the stomach as he tries to get closer. “Oof!”

“Sorry!” Fernando says, pretty much curling onto Mark’s torso like a cat.

“What are you doing?”

“I…” Fernando bites his lip. There is a reason he’s never said this to Mark before.

“Get off.” Mark nudges, sliding Fernando back onto the mattress. Fernando glues himself to Mark’s side, tucking his head in the curve of his neck. “I’m not going anywhere, Nano.”

“Was your last race…” Fernando admits sadly. Mark tips his chin so they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“That’s not going to change anything.” Mark promises, stroking his thumb across Fernando’s cheek and catching the tear leaking from his eye. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Will not race with me anymore…”

“But I’ll be here, for as many races as I can be.” Mark assures, dragging Fernando closer. He kisses the top of his head, aiding Fernando in making sure no space is between them.

“And will come to as many as yours.” Fernando nods. He’s still keeping it a secret that he’s waving the flag at Le Mans. He wants Mark to be surprised.

“See? Nothing is going to change. We’re still going to be perfect.” Mark ensures, snuggling closer to Fernando. Fernando just nods, his hand tangling tightly in Mark’s shirt. It is going to change once Mark isn’t racing Formula One any more. Fernando just hopes he’s right and everything can stay perfect.  


	16. Things You Said: Wolffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet for the 'things you said' prompt for Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_14\. Things you said after you kissed me_ **

Toto’s hands rested gently on Susie’s hips as Susie’s hands tangled into his hair. He’d never understand how he got so lucky to end up with someone as perfect as Susie. He’d never understand why she picked him but she had. Everyday felt like a dream ever since he had met Susie. She just seemed to rush a dash of colour through his dull life. She constantly made him catch his breath, feel like he was in some surreal world where everything was perfect.

Scooping her into his arms he laid them down, staring down at her face. She was so beautiful. He could feel his heart stutter every time he looked at her. Softly he carded his fingers through her hair, brushing it back off her face and staring deep into her eyes. He would never meet anyone like Susie again. She was one of a kind.

“Marry me.” He sighed lightly, his head so caught up in how wonderful it would be to spend the rest of his life with her. He dreamed about that so much. Dreamed about waking up next to her every day, bringing her coffee in bed, starting a family with her, raising kids with her. It was everything he wanted and he could see it all in their future. She was Toto’s future. There was no other way to say it.

“What?” Susie gasped, her eyes wide. A small frown creased Tot’s brow until he realised.

He had said that out loud. 

“Are you proposing to me?” Susie asked, still completely shocked. Toto couldn’t find his voice. Of course he wanted to marry her but this wasn’t how he wanted to do it. He wanted to shower her in a grand evening, make it something she would never forget. Instead now he was just staring at her blankly like a crazy person. “Toto?”

“I didn’t mean…” Toto bit his lip, watching Susie still gap at him in shock. But her face fell a little when he started to talk. “No, sorry… This wasn’t how I wanted to do this.” Him and his stupid brain. He swung his legs off the bed, dropping his head in his hands. Now he’d ruined everything. How could he be so stupid?

“You’ve… You’ve thought about proposing to me?” Susie asked, her voice still sounding shocked.

“Of course I have.” Toto gritted, still annoyed at himself. Susie scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting beside him. She tucked her hands under her legs looking across at Toto with a curious expression.

“How were you going to do it?” Toto shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter now.” He’d ruined it completely.

“I’m still curious to know.” Susie nudged his shoulder softly, gaining his eyes on her. She smiled at him, encouraging him to talk. Toto exhaled falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“It would have been really special. Would have wanted to do it so you didn’t want to say no.”

“I wouldn’t say no anyway.” Susie said, leaning over Toto. Toto frowned at her.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t say no. I wouldn’t even consider saying no. Even if you just slide a box across the table and said ‘what do you think?’”

“Would not do it this casually.” Toto wrinkled his nose at the idea. Susie deserved so much more than that.

“That’s nice to know.” Susie smiled, lying down beside Toto and curling into his embrace. Toto slowly wrapped his arms around her, letting her words sink in.

“Susie?”

“Hmm?”

“… Will you marry me?” Toto asked, his voice slightly apprehensive. Susie tilted his chin down so they were nose to nose.

“Of course I will.” Susie beamed, pressing her lips softly to Toto’s.


	17. Things You Said: Webbonso/Stelando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets for the 'things you said' prompt for Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso; Fernando Alonso/Andrea Stella
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_9\. Things you said when I was crying_ **

“Mark?” Fernando said softly, moving slowly into Mark’s room. Christian had told him Mark didn’t want to be disturbed but Fernando knew Mark would always want to see him. And he needed to see Mark. He needed to tell him it was all Ok and put the pieces back together. The room was dark and Fernando almost had to squint to see him silhouetted against the window. “Mark-”

“-Get out.” Mark’s voice was tired and it had Fernando stopping in his tracks, frowning at Mark’s back.

“Mark-”

“-I told you to get out.”

“Am not going anywhere.” Mark physically deflated, dropping his head forwards in his hands. Fernando dashed forwards only to be shoved back.

“You think I need this right now? You think I need you coming in here, bragging-”

“-Bragging-?”

“-Why don’t you fuck off back to your own team.” Mark spat at Fernando who was sprawled out on the floor. But Fernando’s heart broke at what he saw. Mark’s eyes were red and watery. He’d never seen Mark cry before. It was too much. “Fuck off!” Mark pushed on Fernando’s shoulders as the Spaniard got to his feet, hugging his arms around himself and moving back towards the window. “Just leave me alone.”

“Am not here to brag, Mark. Far from it.” Fernando said, his own voice wavering over tears. He hated that Mark was crying. He hated that it had got this painful for Mark.

“I don’t care why you’re here.”

“Am here for you.” Fernando said, placing his hand on Mark’s shoulder. He gripped tightly as he felt Mark’s muscles twitch to shrug him off. “Am here for you.” He repeated, stepping closer to the Australian. Mark shook his head, still not relaxing his shoulders.

“I fucking lost…”

“Is not over.” Fernando said, bringing his arms around Mark, grateful he wasn’t being pushed off. “Is still more races.”

“But I lost the lead… It was mine. It was in my hands and I let it go.”

“Can get it back. We see how quickly things can change.” Mark shook his head, running a finger under his eye.

“I’ve lost the championship.”

“Is not over yet.” Fernando pressed, gripping tightly to Mark. He could stand this defeated version of Mark. He needed Mark to be strong and brush this off. But Mark was falling apart and Fernando found he didn’t know how to put him back together. “Are still more races.”

“That you’ll win and Seb will win and I’ll just fade into the background; fall in line as a number two driver-”

“-Are much better than this. Much better than him.” Fernando forced, dipping under Mark’s arm and curling into his chest. Mark was still keeping him away with his tightly folded arms. Fernando wanted to pull them apart and drown in Mark but he didn’t feel like that was his right. “Are not a number two.”

“I am in this team…”

“You have to prove to them are better. Beat him now whilst on the back foot. Can show your worth.”

“Why do you care so much?” Mark spat, holding Fernando an arms length away from him. “With me out of the championship running it’s yours for the taking.”

“Because if cannot win myself want it to be yours.” Fernando said softly, reaching for Mark’s face. Mark dropped his arms from Fernando in shock, allowing the Spaniard to dry his face. “Please do not cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Mark glared but Fernando just raised an eyebrow at him. Mark deflated back into the chair behind him with Fernando following closely, slowing closing the gap between them.

“Can always cry in front of me.” Fernando promised, shivering slightly as Mark’s hands caught his hips, drawing him closer. Mark just blinked at him, biting his lips as his eyes filled slowly with tears. Fernando cupped his cheek. “Is Ok to be sad.”

“I was winning… Leading…” Mark closed his eyes, letting a couple of tears splash down his cheek. Fernando didn’t give the hurt chance to set into Mark’s cheeks. “I lost my lead.”

“Can still get it back.” Fernando assured, leading Mark over to the bed. He pulled Mark into his hold but the Australian shook his head, curling Fernando into his body. “Can still be World Champion.”

“Sorry I told you to leave.” Mark sighed, burying his nose in Fernando’s hair. Fernando shook his head a little, kissing Mark’s neck.

“Is Ok. Am here now. Am always here for you.” Fernando breathed, gripping tightly to Mark’s shirt. He wanted to take Mark’s pain away, but he didn’t have a clue as to where to start.

 

**_1\. Things you said at 1am_ **

“Fernando, you need to sleep.”

“Just one second.”

“No, Fernando. Now.” Andrea sighs, sitting himself up and rubbing his eyes. Still Fernando is sat hunched over the desk. Still he is determinedly pouring over that data. “Please.”

“Am Ok, Andrea.” Fernando brushes away his comment, eyes still locked on the numbers in front of him. Throwing back the duvet Andrea crosses to Fernando.

“Is one in the morning.”

“I know.”

“Have a race tomorrow.”

“I know.” Andrea shakes his head, leaning against the desk beside Fernando. He slides the data away, catching Fernando’s cheek and making him look up at him.

“Bed.” He directs softly. Fernando gifts him a spectacular pout.

“Need to go over-”

“-We go over everything earlier.” Andrea interjects, pushing the data back in his back. Fernando pulls his hand free, diving into it and clutching the data close to his chest. “Fernando, this is silly.”

“Need to win.” Fernando states, his eyes desperate.

“How can you win the championship if are tired, hey?” Andrea coos, delicately taking the data from Fernando’s hands. “We sleep, then can go over it all in the morning.”

“Cannot sleep now!” Fernando throws his arms in the air, falling heavily into the desk chair. “Is too much to think about.”

“Fernando, calm down, yes?” Andrea rubs softly at his shoulders. “Will be Ok.”

“Am so close…” Fernando mutters to the desk.

“Will not win anything if you fall asleep in the car.” Andrea points out, guiding Fernando to his feet. Fernando looks longingly towards the bag holding the data.

“Just ten more minutes.” Fernando begs as Andrea tucks him into bed. Andrea shakes his head, turning out the light before curling around Fernando.

“We sleep, then can go through it together tomorrow morning before we leave for the track.” Andrea mutters, kissing lightly at Fernando’s temple. Fernando snuggles closer to the Italian as fingers play through his hair. But he’s wide awake.

“Start eighth.” Fernando says suddenly. Andrea kisses his forehead, bringing him closer and burying his fingers deeper into Fernando’s hair, massaging his scalp. “Sebastian is two rows ahead of me.”

“Will still beat him. Are better.” Andrea nods, trying to will Fernando to sleep.

“We need to think about strategy-”

“-Have already discussed this with the team.”

“But-”

“-Fernando, will be no good to anyone tired. Please just try and get some sleep.” Andrea pleads softly. But Fernando shakes his head.

“Too much to think about.” Andrea slips his fingers down to the base of Fernando’s neck, putting soft pressure on his skin.

“Will all be fine tomorrow.”

“What if a pit-stop is slow? What if the tyre does not go on? What if the car fails? What if-?”

“-Fernando, please.” Andrea kisses his temple again, rubbing soothingly at the base of his neck. “These what ifs do you no good.”

“But anything could happen.”

“And someone could take Sebastian out on the first corner.” Andrea says, looking down at the man in his arms. Fernando blinks up at him with such a young expression. “Things could go in your favour.”

“Or someone could take me out on the first corner.”

“Fernando, stop this.” Andrea sighs, pulling Fernando closer to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “You will be champion again.”

“Are just saying this-”

“-Am not.” Andrea promises. Fernando blinks up at him. “Are the only real champion, Fernando.” Fernando shuffles up Andrea’s body to press their lips together, a warm buzz filling his head. Andrea has always believed so passionately in him. It’s sometimes almost too much to bare. “Please, now sleep. We talk about racing tomorrow.”

“Will you do the thing?” Fernando asks. Andrea beams at him.

“Come here then.” Fernando moves so he’s tucked under Andrea’s arm, pressed up against his side with his right arm laid straight across his chest palm up. Andrea’s finger traces lightly against his skin before lips are pressed to his forehead. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo di più.” Fernando sighs as Andrea begins to draw his name on Fernando’s forearm with his finger. Over and over again as if setting the word into his skin until Fernando drifts off to sleep with it as the only thought in his head. 


	18. Things You Said: Webbonso #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets for the 'things you said' prompt for Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_14\. Things you said after you kissed me_ **

Mark is frozen in place, unable to comprehend what is happening. Everything is spinning. Everything is moving to fast but at the same time everything is settling into place. His hand is still tight in the back of Fernando’s shirt where he had grabbed him to stop him crashing onto the floor but right now it’s the only think anchoring him to the spot, reminding him it’s all real. Slowly he opens his eyes, looking into Fernando’s flushed face.

“Mark kiss.” Fernando giggles, leaning forwards and brushing their lips together again. Mark pushes him back this time, not so shocked but still feeling unbalanced.

“You’re drunk.” Mark says, his voice three times too high to be normal. Fernando laughs at him again.

“No you are the one who is drunk.” He beams stupidly, leaning forwards to kiss Mark again. Mark gets to his feet, causing Fernando to face plant the bed.

“No. You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Mark says, more to himself that Fernando.

“Ow, Mark.” Fernando complains, still face first in the sheets.

“If you did know what you were doing… Well, you wouldn’t have done that.”

“Mark-”

“-Definitely wouldn’t have done that. It would be stupid to think you had any idea what was going on right now.”

“Mark-!”

“-Because you wouldn’t have done that sober. You’re with-”

“Mark, help!” Fernando yells, his voice muffled by the bed. Mark frowns at him, seeing Fernando waving his arms in the air uselessly, still face first in the duvet. Yes, Fernando was definitely drunk. “Head heavy.” Fernando explains as Mark sits him back up.

“Yeah, that’s because you’re drunk, mate.”

“Mate.” Fernando imitates badly. Mark sits beside him again, brushing the hair out of his face.

“What am I going to do with you, hey?” Mark tuts.

“Fuck me?” Fernando requests as if he’s asking for a cup of tea. Mark’s jaw hits the floor.

“What?”

“Would like you to fuck me.” Fernando hiccups, falling so his head is resting in Mark’s lap. Mark stares down at him as if he’s crazy.

“You’re drunk.”

“Does not change that I love you.” Fernando slurs, lifting Mark’s shirt slightly and setting a kiss to his skin. Mark involuntarily shivers.

“Y-You’re drunk.” Mark tries again. Fernando sits up, a cheeky grin on his face.

“You want to fuck me.”

“No, Fernando.”

“Do. Can see it in your eyes.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Not so bad.” Fernando shrugs, fighting with the fastening of Mark’s jeans. Mark shoves his hands away. How many times has he dreamed of this? But he doesn’t want to do it like this. He wants it to be sweet, soft, romantic. Plus Fernando is with Raquel.

“If you can walk in a straight line I’ll fuck you. Otherwise you’re going to sit here and drink some water or go to sleep.” Mark says. Fernando blinks at him slowly.

When Fernando completes a perfectly balanced straight line from one end of the hotel room to the other Mark doesn’t know what to say. Or what to do until he finds Fernando back in his lap, kissing softly at his jaw.

 

**_7\. Things you said whilst we were driving_ **

“Are lost.”

“We are not lost.”

“Tell you we should have turned right.”

“It’s a fucking GPS, Fernando. It knows where it’s going.”

“Lived here as a kid! I know where am going!” Mark rolled his eyes, glancing at the Sat-Nav as he pulled onto yet another deserted road. Maybe they were lost. “This is the wrong way.”

“Well maybe she’s taking us on a longer route. Maybe it’s more picturesque.”

“She?” Fernando scoffed, folding his arms. Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t get petty.”

“Did not realise it had feelings. Does it have a name?”

“Of course not.” Mark shook his head. Now Fernando was going to act childish.

“Why is it a ‘she’?”

“She has a female voice.” Mark said, changing gear. Glancing at Fernando he saw his signature pout as he was glaring at the navigation system on the dashboard.

“I do not like her.”

“No, I think I got that.” Mark smirked.

“And she does not know where she it.” Mark frowned at Fernando as he started fiddling with the controls on the navigation system. “Look! Are miles away!”

“She’s just taking us a different way.”

“Mark are heading down the country! Should be going up! Oviedo is North!”

“She’s going where I told her to go.” Mark sighed, slapping Fernando’s hands away as he tried to correct the destination. Fernando frowned at his fiancée.

“And where have you told her to go?” Mark checked his mirror before pulling out on a slightly busier road, physically relaxing.

“It’s a surprise.” He shrugged. Fernando folded his arms.

“Are supposed to be heading to my parents’ house.”

“There was a change of plan…”

“Mark-!”

“-It’s Ok. I called them and explained.” Mark reassured, rubbing Fernando’s knee. “So don’t panic.”

“Why do you change our plans? Only have a short time before we have the World between us again.” Fernando really wanted to show him his childhood bedroom, let him into another aspect of his life. He wanted Mark to be weaved through his history so that not even time could break them apart. And they only had a few days. He had planned everything so carefully.

“We go there tomorrow. It’s fine, Nano. We can still do everything you wanted to do.” Mark soothed, rubbing the back of Fernando’s neck. Fernando exhaled, his arms still tightly crossed.

“So where do we go now?”

“You will have to wait and see.” Mark smiled lightly, taking Fernando’s hand and kissing it softly. He kept hold of it, his fingers subconsciously playing with Fernando’s ring finger, knowing their wedding was only a short journey away.

 

**_3\. Things you said too quietly_ **

“I do not understand us. One moment we are fine and the next is as if you do not want to be anywhere near me!”

“You’d don’t get it, Fernando. I never expected you to understand.” Mark sighs, running a hand through his hair. Fernando glares at him.

“I mean this little I do not even get an answer! An explanation!”

“Calm down.” Mark spits, anger crawling up his back. Suddenly he finds Fernando’s lips on his and he’s pushing him back away from him. “Why do you always fucking do that!”

“You love me.” Fernando mutters, unheard to the raging Mark.

“I’m pissed off, Fernando. Ok?” Fernando drops his head. Ever since Mark’s family completely abandoned him he’s not been Ok with being gay. It hurts Fernando so much to see him like this but he knows he’s the problem. He feels like he’s the reason for Mark’s pain. “Can you just go.”

“All the time you kick me out. Mark, want to stay with you. Want to make you feel better-”

“-Well you can’t.” Mark bites, holding his back to Fernando. “So just get the fuck out of here. Take your corrupted views with you.”

“What?” Fernando freezes on his way to standing up, unable to comprehend what Mark has just said.

“You… You twisted my… I was fine before I met you!” Mark glares, pulling Fernando to his feet. Fernando clutches his hand, shaking his head with tears in his eyes, begging Mark not to say it.

“You love me…” Fernando mutters again, desperate for Mark to tell him. He’s muttered it to himself so many times he’s not sure if he’s forced himself to believe it or if it’s actually true.

“You’ve come into my life and fucked everything up! I lost my agent! I lost my drive! I lost my-!”

“Cannot blame all of this on me!” Fernando returns, equally as heated. His head is screaming for him to remind Mark that he loves him but he can’t get the words out of his throat.

“I can! It’s your fucking fault.” Mark hollers, shoving Fernando towards the door. “So I’m done with you! I want my life back. Get the fuck out of here!”

“You do not want this!” Fernando pleads, tears splashing down his face but Mark doesn’t even look at him. _You love me. I love you._ Why couldn’t he say it?

“I don’t want you anywhere near me.” Mark mutters darkly. Fernando shakes his head.

“Mark-”

“-Get out.” Mark grabs Fernando’s collar, dragging him from the room and throwing him out of the door.

“Mark-”

“-I SAID GET OUT!” He screeches, throwing Fernando’s bag at him. Fernando is knocked to the floor as he tries to catch his rucksack. He knows he’s a mess, he knows there are tears running down his face but right now he doesn’t care. He stares at the door Mark just slammed, trying to work out if this really is the end.

“You love me…” Fernando mutters, but it’s too late. He never said it loud enough to remind Mark why he had given up everything for him.

 

**_22\. Things you said after it was over_ **

“Well this is odd.” Fernando’s head snapped up at the voice, disbelief washing over him. He turned around slowly, feeling like he’d stumbled into one of his dreams. “I’m so used to the red.”

“Mark…” Fernando said, abandoning the data he’d been looking at to stare at Mark in disbelief. Mark sent him a sheepish smile.

“Hey.”

“Did not know you were here this weekend.” Why had Mark come to Spain? Mark never came to Spain. Not even when Fernando asked him too.

“Mitch is racing in GP2… I had a spare weekend.”

“Ahh.” It all made sense. Mark wasn’t here for him. It had been years since Mark was anywhere for him.

“So, err… How are you?” Mark asked, a faint blush on his face. Fernando pulled his guards back up. He couldn’t let Mark know how much of a wreck he still was.

“Am Ok.” Fernando nodded, folding his arms. Mark shivered.

“Bit frosty.”

“Rich coming from you.” Fernando spat before he had a chance to stop himself. It was a reflex. A reflex he regretted instantly. “Mark-”

“-Don’t worry. I guess I deserved that.” Mark said, looking at the floor. An awkwardness filtered between them.

“Should get back…” Fernando pointed over his shoulder at the data he had left, making no move to return to it.

“Oh, yeah, sorry mate. Should leave you to it. Hopefully you can get some points this weekend.”

“Hopefully.” Fernando nodded, a small smile straining his lips.

“Would be good to see. You…” Mark blushed again, looking at the floor. “You don’t belong at the back of the grid.”

“Could we…” Fernando bit his tongue as he called after the retreating Mark. But the Australian turned around, waiting patiently for him to finish the question. Fernando rubbed the back of his neck. “Wonder if… You would be Ok to meet for dinner… Catch up when I’m not so busy?” Fernando asked the floor. Mark beamed at him.

“I’d love that, mate.” Fernando couldn’t help but echo his expression.

“Good.” He nodded. The first steps were always the hardest.


	19. Not On The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is very fond of his Porsche. Fernando wonders if he can use that to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso
> 
> (not for anyone, this was just an idea I had :P)
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mark freezes, completely dumbfounded as he stares at his car.

“Am trying to be…” Fernando can’t think of the word but he’s feeling more stupid by the second. Mark scoffs at him, making him blush bright red.

“This wasn’t really your cleverest move, mate.”

“Have seen the pictures…”

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be soaking wet and doing one of the poses.”

“Try this… Feels stupid.” Mark shakes his head.

“If you’ve scratched the paint work I’m going to kill you.” Mark states, unlocking the car and moving towards the boot. Fernando continues to sit on the bonnet, looking a little lost.

“Mark?”

“What?” Mark frowns, waiting for Fernando to get off the car so they can take the shopping home. Fernando blushes a deeper red.

“Am stuck…”

“How did you get on there in the first place?” Mark questions, standing in front of Fernando with his arms folded. Fernando looks at his knees.

“You do not want to know…”

“Alright, come here then.” Mark lifts Fernando off the front of his car making sure his trainers get no where near the sleek body work. Once Fernando is back on his feet he moves towards the car, checking it hasn’t been damaged.

“Is fine, Mark.” Fernando says impatiently, just wanting to go home now. Mark shakes his head, picking some dust off the bonnet.

“Don’t ever sit on my Porsche again.” Mark sighs, wrapping his arms around Fernando. “You don’t need to be sat on a car for me to find you sexy.”

“What if I was all wet and doing one of your poses?” Fernando asks in a quiet voice. Mark kisses his forehead.

“Then definitely don’t sit on the Porsche.” Mark smirks. Fernando pushes him away.

“Am trying to look sexy for you.” Fernando complains as they get in the car. Mark waits until both doors are shut before turning to face Fernando.

“Mate, I think you are sexy. You don’t need a car to enhance that. Plus I’ll only be more concerned about you fucking up my car.”

“Yes, but-”

“-Look, if you need to do it sit on the Ferrari.”

“No way.” Fernando shakes his head resolutely.

“Right then.” Mark nods, smiling as he starts the engine. “Keep your feet off my Porsche.”


	20. Heart Or Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Anon: _I just thought of a prompt based on those questions that you answered for anon. Prompt: Toto is in the Mercedes garage, wife Susie is testing the car in FP1 but the rain is lashing down and she crashes, she lives but how badly she is injured is up to you. All Toto wants to do is be by her side but he has Mercedes duties to do, including talking to the press. What will rule him, heart or mind? Ends with Susie and Toto in the Mercedes garage watching the race together on Sunday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff - sort of set British GP 2015
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - -

The heavens had opened as free practice one of the British Grand Prix had surpassed the halfway mark, and it was only getting worse. The fans were diving under umbrellas and rain ponchos so as not to get soaked through, or moving from the open grandstands to the closed one in a blind panic attempt to stay dry. Normally the rain struck at some time over the British weekend, and today was no exception.

Toto didn’t need to step out of the pit box to know how heavy the rain was. They’d been driving in steadily worsening conditions for about twenty minutes. But with the rain forecast all weekend there was a potential that they would have this yet again come the race, so it was good to keep the cars out there on the wet weather tyres to gauge some data.

Everyone was slipping around, and every time the yellows waved briefly to indicate another spinner Toto’s eyes flicked to the car map, showing the three cars he was keeping an eye on still circling the small lake that was now their race track. Lewis and Nico were both on the radios, claiming it was too much now. There was no grip and the lap times were terribly slow

 

It usually rained at some point over the British Grand Prix weekend; it was almost a given. Fans would have to pull out their umbrellas or rain coats/ponchos to defend themselves from the moisture pouring from the sky. And this weekend was no different. It had been raining heavily for a while now, and the racetrack was starting to resemble a lake more than a racecourse now. Barely anyone had any grip; all of the cars that were out were on the full wet tyres. They were just about keeping it on track, setting lap times of about three minutes around the prestigious track.

But the drivers weren’t happy. Each yellow flag for another spin was followed by a scream of pleas from the drivers to red flag the session. There was too much standing water now; it was barely possible to drive. With the forecast being similar for the race the pit wall was desperate to keep the drivers out there, get the needed data so they could work out strategy. It had to be said, though, with thirty minutes left it was a bit ridiculous. Barely a lap passed where the yellow flag wasn’t being waved at some point. It was surprising no one had lost it into the Armco yet. Even the team principles had to admit this was silly. They were all just waiting for Charlie to throw out the red flag. Until which time the data was invaluable.

“Come on, man, this is stupid!” Lewis’ voice crackled over the radio again as he lost the rear coming out of club corner, using the run of down the edge of the pit straight to get himself back on track. Toto’s eyes were scanning the live television feed as they showed a replay of his driver spinning off before flicking back to the tracking map beside it, his eyes finding the little white dot quickly. He breathed easy knowing Susie was still OK, still going round. He had a great urge to storm down to Williams and demand Claire bring her back in but he knew why he couldn’t do that. There were more reasons than one, but Susie would hate him if he was the reason she got called in whilst everyone else was still out.

“The rain is lightening a bit, Lewis.”

“It’s not, Bono! This is fucking stupid!”

“Guys, I went wide over the curbs at turn four. Any damage?” Nico’s voice interrupted. Toto dropped his head in his hands. This was too much. “Visibility very poor now.”

“No damage, Nico. You’re good to carry on.”

“Am boxing.”

“No, Nico, stay out.”

“We cannot see anything out here! If we stay out any longer someone is going to put it in the wall.”

“Nico, stay out. Do not pit. Please confirm. Do not pit.” There was a moment of silence before Nico ruefully confirmed. The silence didn’t last long.

“Everyone is talking to Charlie, Lewis. Still a green flag session.”

“No grip, no visibility, no nothing, man! This is lethal!”

“Take karting lines, Lewis-”

“-I know how to drive the fucking car, Bono!” Lewis raged as he went too deep into the corner, spinning the car one hundred and eighty degrees. “Fuck.”

“Can you get moving again, Lewis?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Lewis mumbled back. Bono and Toto exchanged a look. If Lewis hadn’t have been able to move the car there would have been no choice but to red flag the session. Toto was kind of annoyed to see the Mercedes spin around and carry on down the track. In the moment of lull his eyes searched for Susie’s white dot on the map. Just passed Lewis because he’d gone off. He nodded a little to himself.

“Three more laps then box.” Toto said to both drivers. There were right this was too risky. And with them spinning off every other corner they weren’t getting the data they needed.

“Three?!” Lewis complained.

“Am talking to Charlie now. May be less.”

“Finally!” Nico sighed in relief. Toto switched channels, hearing calls from most of the other team principles that the weather conditions were too dangerous.

“There is still a dry line. If there is still a dry line they can still drive. I would have thought you would have all wanted more testing time.” Charlie said in a fed up voice.

“Do not care about dry lines! This is stupid, are spinning off everywhere.” Eric bit harshly. Toto didn’t thik he’d ever heard him so angry. “Is a reason our drivers are not out there.”

“If anyone would take testing time it’s the McLarens. And they’re not even out. There is too much risk.” Christian followed.

“I agree.” Toto added. “Cannot get any data from this.” It was as Toto was talking that it happened. He saw the track turn yellow and then very quickly go red. That could only mean one thing: someone had finally gone off.

It wasn’t grey blobs Toto was looking for as he abandoned the conversation with Charlie and the others to stare intently at the tracking map. The television footage picked up the white body of a Williams in the tyre barrier first. Toto was shaking his head, watching as all of the names slowly returned to the pits. All but one.

His heart was in his throat as the cameras picked up Susie’s helmet in the cockpit. He thought he was going to pass out when there was no response from the car.

\- - - -

Toto wasn’t listening. He wasn’t even pretending to. He was looking out the window at the motorhome just down from the one he was sat in, trying to work out what was going on. They had got Susie out of the car and into an ambulance but that was all Toto knew. He didn’t know anything else and for all he knew his wife was in the worst possible condition. He couldn’t concentrate. Not when Susie, perfect, wonderful, sweet Susie could be seriously hurt. He bit the inside of his cheek hard as the tears rushed into his eyes again. What the fuck was he doing sitting here? He shouldn’t be sat here going through pointless data. He should be in the motorhome next door demanding to know what was going on. Better still he should be with Susie in whatever medical establishment she had been taken to. He didn’t care about winning on Sunday or qualifying on pole, he needed to know Susie was OK.

“Toto?” He snapped his head towards the group of people in front of him. Nico and Lewis were giving him a sympathetic look but it’s clear the others weren’t so impressed by his distracted nature. _Heartless bastards_ he thought venomously, sitting forwards and adjusting the headset on his head, connecting him to the factory in Brackley.

“Yes?” He said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Saturday. The weather is supposed to be warmer than today, dryer. What’s our best approach? We are thinking of saving tyres today, doing all three qualifying sessions on new option compound.” With one last fleeting look towards Williams Toto turned back to the table. Yes, he was scared shitless about his wife, but he had a job to do. Team principle came with it’s perks, but at times like this it was the worst job in the world.

\- - - -

The weather had lightened up a bit, probably intermediate tyre weather now. And there was a dry line thanks to the support races. The press had been respectful in not asking much about Susie but Toto hated the fact he had to direct them to Claire to find out the answer to their questions. He hated how heartless it made him sound. Made him look like he cared more about his job that his wife’s well being and that wasn’t the case at all. He spun his wedding ring around his finger as his press officer walked him around, his wedding vowels echoing in his head. _Till death do us part…_ Toto forced the thought out of his head. No, that couldn’t be the case. It was just a crash, a small bump. Susie was going to be fine.

“Where are you going?” His press officer asked as he tried to leave the pit. Toto bit his lip, trying to plead for some solace from someone apart from his drivers. But his press officer gave him a firm shake of the head. “Three more people here then you’ve got the team principles conference in the media centre. You can’t go anywhere.”

“John, please-”

“-Schedule is too tight.” He said sharply, moving Toto towards the next broadcaster. “You’ve literally got to run from the media centre to make it back in time for FP2.” Internally cursing himself for forgetting that there was still another session going on today he hoped that Claire would show up in the media centre so he could at least get some more information. But he had no such luck.

The rain had finally stopped when he left the media centre but Toto had no intentions of going anywhere but Williams, irrelevant of how close he was cutting time. He left John at the Mercedes motorhome to go through the press stuff, happily moving passed his garages and into the Williams motorhome. No one gave him a strange look as he burst through the door; they were all clearly expecting him. He moved quickly up to Claire’s office, almost knocking her over as she left as he was about to enter.

“Sorry.” Claire muffled, stepping around Toto, but Toto grab her arms, not letting her go anywhere.

“What’s going on? Where is she? Is she Ok? What happened? Is she hurt?”

“Toto, slow down.” Claire soothed, pulling him into a hug. “You know we don’t have time for this now.”

“Fuck that. I need to know where she is, how she is.” Toto gasped, letting his emotions spill over him as he clutched onto Claire. She rubbed his back gently.

“She’s OK. She was out for a few minutes but she’s conscious now. Stable and OK, just a little dazed.” Claire reassured. Toto got the feeling she was holding something back.

“Where is she?”

“I’ll take you after FP2, come on, we’re going to be late.” Claire tried to usher him out but Toto made no signs of moving.

“Where is she?”

“She’s in safe hands. You have other things to be thinking about right now.” Claire pressed, taking Toto’s hand and forcing him down the stairs. He didn’t want to go and sit through FP2. He didn’t want to be anywhere but by Susie’s side. But Claire was right: she was safe, and that was the important thing. She would still be safe in an hour and a half’s time when Toto could go and see her. As much as his heart was begging him to rush to her aid his head was winning the fight again. The downside to being a team principle.

\- - - -

“Oddly, Toto Wolff is missing from the Mercedes pit wall. In fact, I don’t think he’s anywhere to be seen.” Susie frowned up at the television at that point, sitting in the hospital bed they had put her in after her crash. She hadn’t had to beg too much to be able to get something set up for her so she could watch FP2, in fact, the nurses seemed to be ready for the request. But that wasn’t what had her frowning. Toto wasn’t in the Mercedes garage? Why wasn’t he there? Why the hell wouldn’t he be there? Susie was trying to sit up when a knock came at the door.

“Surprise.” Susie couldn’t stop the smile crashing on her face as Toto walked in with a bunch of flowers. He moved straight to her, kissing her softly and curling his fingers into her hair.

“Surprise yourself.” Susie smiled, brushing the tears off Toto’s face. He pulled her closer, burying himself in her. “Hey, I’m still here.”

“You didn’t respond…” Toto tried to swallow down the lump in his throat but it wasn’t possible. Susie stroked gently through his hair.

“It was a big shunt.” She justified, kissing Toto’s cheek until he calmed down. Toto nodded twice, dropping the flowers haphazardly beside them and wrapping his arms around Susie.

“You scared me.” He muttered, holding her close. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Race hard.” Susie shrugged, but Toto was shaking his head, cupping her cheek lightly.

“No, Susie… I could not… Could not think…”

“Well you don’t have to think that, do you? Because I’m here. I’m Ok.” She soothed. It was when Toto returned from retrieving a chair that he noticed Susie’s foot.

“What-?”

“-Hair line fracture.” Susie shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ manner. Toto’s eyes went wide at her.

“You broke your foot?” He moved to the bottom of the bed where Susie’s foot was wrapped up and supported on a stack of pillows.

“Only a little bit.” Susie said, trying to calm Toto down and get him to come back to her side. He shook his head.

“But… How-?”

“Toto, I’m fine. I promise. You know how safe the cars are these days. It was a big shunt. I’m lucky I didn’t to anything worse.” Reaching her arms out towards him she coerced Toto back to her side. His eyes never left her foot.

“Are they keeping you in overnight?”

“I think they want me here for a few days just to triple check everything.” Susie said, her hand buried deep in Toto’s hair as they watched the second session of practice unfold.

“Good.” Toto nodded.

“That eager to get rid of me, huh?” Susie poked.

“No, not at all-”

“-It was a joke, Toto.” Susie smiled, quieting him with a kiss.

“I need to set up watching the race from here.” Toto said quietly, bringing Susie’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently. She frowned over at him.

“What? Why?”

“Well I’m not leaving you sitting here watching it alone.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Susie brushed away the idea, but Toto was fixated on it.

“Want to.”

“Toto I’m fine. I promise.” Susie reassured. Toto was shaking his head.

“With that foot I am going to have to carry you around everywhere. Need you better as soon as possible.”

“You’re going to take care of me…” Susie blushed. If anyone else had offered she would have refused, but it was Toto. It’s what Toto did, even when she just had a cold.

“Of course.” He kissed her softly, a plan already formulating in his head. He just needed to get his team radio and a few devices set up with the live data he was used to receiving and there should be no problem. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Susie beamed, curling into Toto’s chest. Toto sighed out the first calm breath of the day, so glad that his heart had won the battle over his head. Because in all honesty, Susie was much more important than racing.

  _~El Fin~_


	21. Splash, Splutter, Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: _May i ask for some webbonso? Fernando was saved from drowning and Mark was in a state of panic_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> TW: attempted suicide/suicidal thoughts (this is a UA)
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark woke with a start. He wasn’t even sure when he had fallen asleep. It was warm and he was pretty relaxed, so that probably had something to do with it. He stretched his arms out above his head, looking up at the crystal blue sky and the hot sun beaming down on him. He just needed a moment to get his bearings back. Running his hands over his face, he shifted slightly on the beach towel, pushing on hand into the warm sand to get himself into a sitting position. He looked around at the other families enjoying their day together; unaware of the turmoil Mark was going through.

It was Fernando. All the bad results, retiring the car and having to pretend everything was OK to the press was taking its toll on the Spaniard. Mark tried to be as helpful as possible but having all his own commitments kept him away. Broken phone calls and defeated tones let Mark know some TLC was in desperate need, so thanking his lucky stars that the German Grand Prix had been cancelled he flew Fernando out to Australia so he could be with him in the gap between race, and not sitting at home alone, stewing in his own misery.

The beach was supposed to lift Fernando’s mood, though frankly that was near on impossible at the moment. He wasn’t even happy about finishing the British Grand Prix; apparently driving round every lap and just waiting for the car to stop didn’t gain any relief even though it brought a point home. _Is just because everyone else does not finish_ Fernando had explained dejectedly when Mark had asked why he wasn’t happy. So Mark had brought him to the beach, some surfing in the Australian sun then lying around together like they had nothing better to do was usually the best cure for Fernando.

It worked stunningly in 2013, when he realised, again, Sebastian was going to take another world championship and it wasn’t him. Their summer break over 2014 had at least sent Fernando to Italy with a smile on his face (Mark was still mad at them for throwing all his hard work away only twenty minutes after Fernando’s feet had touched Italian ground). This time it was much harder; with Ferrari doing not too badly and Fernando barely even finishing races it was understandable to see why he was taking this so hard. But Mark had three weeks until the next race and he was determined to send a more upbeat Fernando to Hungary. Then they would have the summer break again and Mark would take all the time he needed to remind Fernando why it wasn’t so bad.

Speaking of which, Fernando was missing.

Mark couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realise the Spaniard wasn’t in his arms, but now he had he was panicking. He stood, quickly, looking around the small space they had made for themselves but Fernando wasn’t there. He scanned the groups up and down the beach, looking for the red shorts he knew Fernando was wearing. But there was nothing. No shot of bright colour, no fluffy brunette hair. He was nowhere to be see.

“Fernando?” Mark called, causing a few people nearby to turn to face him. He was recognised by a few but he didn’t care for their pointing. He wasn’t interested in staying hidden he needed to know where Fernando was. “Fernando!” He yelled louder, moving more onto the beach and cupping his hands around his mouth to try and make himself louder. No use. No luck. “FERNANDO!” A lot more people were looking now but Mark didn’t care. He could feel the panic coursing through his body. Why the fuck had he fallen asleep? How had he done that? How had he just left Fernando on his own like that? Now he had lost him. And god knows where he was or what thoughts were plaguing his mind. Mark could feel the tears rushing to his eyes, the lump in his throat. He could barely breathe. He just needed to know Fernando was OK, to have him back. “Nano…” He choked, spinning around pointlessly and still desperate to find him.

The flash of lights and sound of a siren had him whipping his head around, his blood running cold.

Mark had never run so fast in his life. He didn’t care if he was kicking sand up into people’s faces or barging passed them, he needed to get to the ambulance. He had a terrible feeling in his gut: Fernando was missing and an ambulance had just crashed onto the beach. His heart was in his throat as he got closer, people now moving out of his way as he dashed by. He didn’t care that the tears were streaming down his face. He forced his way through the small crowd beginning to gather, only to have someone’s arm smack into him, holding him back.

“You can’t come any-”

“-NANO!” Mark screamed, fighting the lifeguard who was trying to keep him back as he saw Fernando lifted onto a gurney and pushed into the back of the ambulance. They were using an Ambu bag which installed Mark with no faith at all. He didn’t give up fighting the guy trying to hold him back; the glimpse of Fernando was all he needed to know that he had to be in that ambulance. “Let me go!” He spat at the lifeguard, but the guy had a strong arm blocking his stomach; he couldn’t get passed.

“What’s your name?” The lifeguard panted. Mark didn’t care for his questions.

“You don’t understand! You have to let me passed!”

“How do you know the patient?”

“His name is Fernando.” Mark bit, hating how clinical and unattached ‘patient’ sounded. The lifeguard nodded, sending Mark an apologetic look.

“How do you know Fernando?”

“He’s my-” Mark bit his tongue. He knew by telling the lifeguard exactly what his relation was to Fernando would get him straight in the back of that ambulance. All he’d have to do was show him the ring hanging around his neck. But the crowd now around him…. He couldn’t risk exposing them like that. “My friend.” Mark muttered, hating himself for having to lie.

“I’m sorry, only family or relatives-”

“-Are you fucking serious! I’m all he’s got!” Mark raged, trying to force passed the lifeguard as the sirens blared up again. _No, no, no, no._ They were going to take Fernando without him. Mark couldn’t let that happen. “Let me-!”

“-Calm down, please.” The lifeguard said, looking around for his colleagues to help him out. But the were all too busy making sure none of the rest of the crowd tried to get towards the ambulance. The ambulance that was now driving away.

“NO! NANO! WAIT! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO WITH HIM!” Mark bellowed, managing to squirm free of the lifeguard’s hold. But he was too late. The ambulance pull away, kicking sand up towards his and it headed for the road where it would pick up a speed Mark couldn’t keep up with. Sprinting again, Mark continued to try and yell, call out for them to stop but he’s pleas where downed out by the deafening siren that alerted the emergency to anyone in it’s way. It pulled off onto the man road, leave Mark to stand alone, panting for breath and clutching his throat as the tears poured down his face.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders that he shoved off aggressively.

_Fernando wasn’t breathing._

“Please, come and sit down, you’ll hurt yourself.” It was that same fucking lifeguard who had stopped him from getting to Fernando. Mark gritted his teeth, curling into himself and somehow not crumpling onto the floor.

_Fernando wasn’t breathing when the ambulance took him away._

“I’m trying to help you.”

“Fuck off! I don’t want your help!” Mark raged, squaring up to the lifeguard. “You didn’t let me… Wouldn’t…” Mark couldn’t breathe. Giving up on talking he dropped his head into his hands, letting the sobs shake through his body. He barely realised he was directed to sit on something. “I should be with him…”

“It’s regulations-”

“-Fuck that shit! You don’t understand! No one does!” Mark roared, shoving the lifeguard away from him as the blonde tried to console him. “I should… He’s alone…” _And not breathing._ Mark couldn’t bear to think, his mind was racing to worst case scenarios.

“Do you have any things?” The lifeguard asked softly. Mark frowned at him.

“What?”

“Did you bring anything with you? To the beach?”

“Well, yeah, our… We… There’s a bag… And a towel…” Mark sighed, dropping his head.

“Ok, go and get it.”

“What?”

“Go and get your stuff. I’ll take you to the hospital. Then you can see him.” Mark blinked, not fully following what the blonde was saying. “Go on. If we go now we might be able to catch up to them.” Without a second though Mark rushed back over to the beach, moving straight to the spot Fernando and he had been occupying. Bundling the towel up in his arms he collected up Fernando’s shoes, stuffing them in the top of their bag. That’s when the piece of paper fluttered out, landing face down. Mark grabbed it, turning it over and feeling his heart leap from him mouth to his stomach.

_I love you_

Simple, three words. It screamed to Mark what Fernando had been trying to do. Dying his eyes he threw the bag on his back, still keeping Fernando’s note in his hand. Fernando had torn the page out of the front of his book, his samurai book. Mark couldn’t even bear to look at the quote that was printed above Fernando’s handwriting, holding on desperately to his love and hoping someone had gotten to him in time.

\- - -

Mark wasn’t allowed in the room. Of course he wasn’t, because he wasn’t a relative or family. Mark hated the stupid rules. He wanted to demand to be let into Fernando’s room and demand someone tell him what was going on. But no one would listen to him. He’d already tried that at the beach; he was just wasting his breath. Instead they had walked him to a bench in the corridor Fernando was on, but didn’t tell him the room. Just told him he could sit there and someone would come and get him when he was allowed in. Mark was staring at the floor, completely lost in his thoughts, Fernando’s note still held tightly in his hands.

“Here.” Mark blinked as a cup of coffee was slid into his view. He looked up at the lifeguard, confused. “I though you could use it.” The blonde shrugged. Mark silently took the cup from his hands, setting it on the floor next to his foot.

“Thanks…” He mumbled, returning to the position he was sat in before the lifeguard showed up. He sent a glare to the guy as he took the seat beside him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Mark decided ignoring him would be the best way to make him leave. “Hey.” He was nudged, but still Mark kept staring forwards. “Why didn’t you tell me he was your partner?” Mark snapped his head round to the man sitting beside him, panic in his eyes.

“We’re not-”

“-I could have got you here faster.” He said gently. Mark just scoffed at him.

“Sure.”

“The rules apply to next of kin. I mean, we could bend them a little because technically-”

“-No ‘technically’, I’m his next of kin. It’s in black and fucking white.” Mark shot. He should be in that room. He should be holding Fernando’s hand, promising him he would be all right.

“Why didn’t you say?”

“Yeah, two big sport stars are just suddenly going to come out to everyone.” Mark sent the blonde a look. “I couldn’t say anything. I still can’t. That’s why I’m sat fucking here and not in there.” Mark dropped his head in his hands. If only he hadn’t fallen asleep. He’d just ben so content. Fernando was safely in his arms, it was warm, peaceful. He hadn’t even realised he’d dropped off until he woke up, Fernando no where to be seen…

“I found him… Well, got to him first.” Mark looked up at the lifeguard. He was looking at the floor. “I got him out… He was drowning… I… He was unresponsive when I got him back to the beach…” They were the words Mark didn’t want to hear. The emotion stuck in his throat and he could feel himself slipping, feel the tears building in his eyes. “We got the ambulance to him really fast. And I was doing CPR right until they got there.” He was trying to reassure him, but the only thing that could reassure Mark was Fernando. “He’s going to be OK though.”

“You don’t fucking know that so don’t fucking say it.” Mark gritted, running a hand over his face. The blonde nodded sheepishly.

“Sorry…” Mark felt like he was being rude, and he probably was, but really he didn’t care. This guy was just starting to grind on him. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone?

“What’s your name?” Mark asked in a defeated voice.

“Me?”

“No, the fucking wall.” Mark rolled his eyes. “Yes you.”

“Jenson.”

“Mark.” Mark nodded, staring at the wall again. “Though you probably knew that…”

“I didn’t actually. I’ve been referring to you as ‘Fernando’s friend’. And I only know that much cause you told me.” Jenson said lightly. Mark just nodded uncommitted.

“Right…”

“Are you… Cyclists?” Jenson hazarded a guess.

“No.”

“Runners?”

“No.”

“Footballers?” Jenson said, although once he had he felt stupid.

“Racing drivers.” Mark said, bored of the game. “Fernando’s in F1 and I’m… Not anymore.” How were they going to explain this to the press? How where they going to explain why Fernando was in Australia? What if Fernando didn’t make it? How would they tell the team? How would they tell anyone? How would Mark tell his parents? Fernando’s parents? This was too much.

“Breathe.” Jenson cooed, rubbing Mark’s back as he lent forwards, his breaths hitching revealing he was crying again. “Drink that coffee, I promise it will make you feel-”

“-Better? You think one stupid fucking coffee is going to make me feel better!” Mark was on his feet, barking down at Jenson. “You don’t get it. You don’t understand what this feels like. Your filtered hot crap can’t make me feel better. That’s not fucking possible!” Mark was interrupted when a door a little further down the corridor opened. His world stopped as the nurse walked over to him.

“Mark Webber?” Mark just nodded, his mouth too dry to formulate words or function at all. She gave him a small smile. “You can come in now.”

“Is he OK? Is he all right? Is he awake? Breathing? Alive?” Mark begged as he was walked down the corridor.

“He’s Ok.” She said softly, opening the door for Mark. “I’ll give you a minute.” Apprehensively, Mark approached the door. He peered inside slowly, but as soon as he saw Fernando’s fluffy hair he rushed into the room, leaning over the Spaniard and kissing him passionately. He wasn’t sure if it was Fernando’s tears or his on his face, but as they broke apart Mark dried Fernando’s eyes with his thumb, never moving more than a few inches away.

“Don’t ever do that again…” Mark breathed, resting his forehead against Fernando’s. Fernando tried to push him away but Mark didn’t move a muscle. “Fernando, I… Don’t do that again.” He muttered, clutching onto Fernando for dear life. “I thought… I thought I’d lost you.” He gasped, pressing his ear to Fernando’s chest to hear the life-affirming thump thump of his heart. “You scared me…”

“S-Sorry…” Fernando croaked, feeling ten times worse than he had earlier. Now he’d dragged Mark into the shit that was his life. Why couldn’t he have just died? It would have been easier for so many people not to be burdened with him.

“Stop it. Stop it right now. Whatever you’re thinking it’s not true.” Mark pleaded, perching on the edge of the bed and combing his hand through Fernando’s hair. Fernando turned away from his touch.

“Should have let me die…” Fernando whispered, tears rolling down his cheek.

“So you think it’s fair to me to just leave me a fucking note and go? A fucking note!” Mark was yelling because he was scared. He knew Fernando wasn’t happy but he hadn’t realised it had gotten so bad.

“Do not want you…. You to have to suffer because of-”

“-You’re my cause, Fernando. I would suffer if you weren’t here.”

“Just… Just bring… Misery…” Fernando wanted to pull him close but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. “Am sorry… So sorry…” Mark made the call for him, wrapping Fernando tightly in his arms.

“No, Fernando, no. I know things are hard for you this year but I’m here. I’m helping. And they can only stay bad for so long. They’ll get better. I promise. And I’m always here, always here for you. You just have to talk to me. Tell me what to do to make you happy and I’ll do it.” Mark kissed the words into Fernando’s skin, pushing bruises into his skin through the intensity of his grip. He didn’t care. He wanted Fernando to feel surrounded by him, filled up by so much of his love the misery couldn’t get to him.

The moment was broken by a soft knock on the door.

“I’m so sorry it’s just, you… This fell out of your pocket.” Jenson stuttered, holding the piece of paper out into the room. He hadn’t meant to interrupt them but Mark had been holding on tightly to the piece of paper all the way there in the car. It was clearly important.

“Thanks.” Mark said lightly, drying his eyes as he crossed to Jenson, taking the page from him.

“You’re welcome.” Jenson said thickly, moving to leave the room.

“Jenson?”

“Yeah?”

“I, err… Thanks… For everything… Saving Fernando, getting me here… Means a lot.” Mark’s genuine tone was clear for anyone. Jenson nodded lightly.

“Just doing my job.”

“No… No you’ve done much more than that…”

“Well, then it was my pleasure.” Jenson was about to leave when another thought occurred to him. His eyes flickered to Mark’s fingers entwined with Fernando and he made his decision. “And don’t worry about… About hiding. I’m not going to say anything.” He smiled lightly at them before departing from the room. Mark kissed lightly at Fernando’s forehead, moving closer so there was barely a gap between them.

“I need help.” Fernando whispered, buried in Mark’s shoulder. A stone lead dropped in his stomach as a warmth of relief filled him.

“Whatever you need, Fernando. We’ll get it.” Mark assured, pulling him as close to his body as the machines would allow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of became a little more focused on Mark and Jenson but I hope you still liked it :')


	22. A First Time For Everything [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: _prostitute/client au for rolipe please!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felipe Massa/Rob Smedley 
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rob had never done anything like this before in his life. He was nervous. Kept running his hands together like he was washing them. And he was certain someone was going to discover him. He would get here and then his mum would call or something. That would be just his luck. As the thought flashed through his mind he snatched his phone up from the side, turning it off. But before he’d even put it down he was turning it back on. What if he needed to get hold of him? What if he never showed because Rob hadn’t answered the phone? He couldn’t risk anything.

He paced over to the mirror, trying to stop himself from checking his appearance but having no such self-control. He pulled his shirt straight, running a hand through his hair. Was he trying too hard? Was he not trying hard enough? What if he showed up and told Rob he was dressed too shabby for these kinds of services? No, that was a ridiculous thought; surely the purpose of him coming here was to get out of their clothes as soon as possible. Trying to control the mop of hair that refused to sit where he wanted to Rob let out a huff, moving swiftly away from the mirror. He would have to do.

He didn’t know what to do with himself. It wasn’t every day that he found himself sat in a hotel room waiting for someone to come over. Rob checked his watch. Did he say eight exactly or around eight? Was he going to be punctual? Was he going to be clinical and treat this like a transaction, not giving Rob a moment longer than he paid for? Rob shook his head, trying to force the thoughts out of his head. He needed to think about anything else. Anything that wasn’t stupid questions about the ridiculous thing he had booked up for this evening.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, Rob moved over to the television, turning it on to some random channel so as to create some noise in the room. It didn’t help in the slightest. He just worried that with the extra noise in the room he would miss his phone if it rang or got a message. Feeling pathetic, Rob turned the television off again, staring at the blank device whilst still trying to remember why the fuck he had done this. He didn’t do things like this. He was awkward and weird when he tried to pick people up in clubs and bars. _Yeah, but you’re not picking anyone up are you._ No, that was a fair point. He wasn’t trying to pick anyone up; if he wanted to be technical about this he’d already done that part. This was like the first date… Well, maybe not the first date but a date none the less. A date that was going to go really well.

His head snapped to the door when three knocks sounded through it.

Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself, Rob moved swiftly to the door, trying to work out what the hell to do with his hands. He stood in front of the door, taking them in and out of his pockets, resting them on his hips, leaving them by his sides, cupping them behind his back. Everything felt wrong. He just felt like and idiot. Especially when his guest had to knock again. Bailing on everything he pulled on the door handle, revealing a man who was almost a head shorter than him. The man gave him a soft smile that Rob couldn’t help but echo.

“Hello.” He said, his voice thickly accented. Rob just smiled at him, his nerves catching hold in his throat.

“Erh, yes, hi…” Rob muttered, feeling the blush hit his cheeks. He held out his hand suddenly, causing the shorter man to frown. “I’m Rob.”

“Felipe.” He smiled again, taking hold of Rob’s hand and shaking it lightly. Rob instantly cringed.

“I’m sorry I…” He was trying to dry his sweaty palm on his jeans but Felipe was laughing lightly at him. And not in a cruel way, in a _I think you’re cute_ way. It put Rob on the back foot; no one ever found him cute. Clumsy and awkward, yes, but never cute. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Felipe beamed, crossing the threshold. Rob watched him walk into the room confidently, slipping out of his coat and hanging it over the back of the desk chair, as if he’d done it a hundred times. Rob focused on closing the door and not on that thought.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Do you want a drink?” Felipe returned, stumping Rob yet again.

“Um… No… No, I’m OK, thanks.” It felt so weird declining his own offer. Felipe sent him that smile again.

“Then am fine too.”

“Right.” Rob nodded, now standing awkwardly into the middle of the room. His breathing stuttered as Felipe moved closer to him. That soft laugh rang out again, making Rob’s skin tingle pleasantly.

“Are nervous.” Felipe observed, sending a pile of heat into Rob’s face again. “Is cute.”

“Well, um… I’ve never actually done anything like… This…” Rob swallowed, the knot of nerves twisting in his stomach. He hadn’t been asked how much experience he had over the phone. What if having none at all was a deal breaker?

“Never like this or never ever?” Felipe asked calmly, his fingers playing with the collar of Rob’s shirt. Rob could feel his breath on his neck.

“N-Never… ever…” He muttered, feeling worse and worse the more he spoke. But Felipe didn’t move away; his fingers continued to curl around Rob’s neck.

“Are experimenting?”

“Not really…” He’d fallen out of love with his wife ages ago. They hadn’t been living together for years. He knew what he wanted he’d just never been brave enough to seek it out.

“Ok.” Felipe nodded, moving closer still to Rob. So much so Rob had to hold his hips to stop Felipe falling into him. “Is a few rules.”

“Rules?” Rob frowned, trying to keep up with everything Felipe was saying whilst his body and accent were driving him insane.

“Yes. Is to protect me, see? To keep me safe.”

“Ok.” Rob understood that, it made sense.

“So, I do not swallow anything.” Felipe said casually. It took Rob a moment to understand what he was talking about but when he did he blushed a bright red again. “We kiss and I can do everything else but will not swallow.”

“Sure, sure.” Rob flustered, looking at the floor. Felipe tilted his chin back up so they were looking at each other.

“And we do not do anything without protection.” Rob hadn’t expected to do that anyway, but he nodded his consent. “You understand these rules?”

“Yeah, yup.”

“And understand if you break these rules we stop and you get no refund.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rob really didn’t want to be talking about money and refunds. That wasn’t what he wanted to be thinking about at all.

“Good.” Felipe smiled, kissing softly at the corner of Rob’s mouth before sliding out of his hold and perching on the edge of the bed. “So what do you want?”

“I… Erm…” Rob’s mind was blank. He didn’t know what he wanted specifically, he just knew he wanted to be with another man. “I don’t know…” He admitted quietly.

“Ok, for sure, is fine.” Felipe was trying to keep Rob relaxed but it was clear he was still very nervous. He held his hand out to the Brit, encouraging him to join him on the bed. “We go slow, then you can control the pace.”

“Alright.” Rob nodded, feeling his pulse rate pick up at the close proximity to Felipe. Felipe pressed one of his hands softly into Rob’s thigh, anchoring himself as he moved into him, brushing their lips together. It was so soft and gentle Rob wasn’t even sure it had really happened. But when it happened again Rob pushed into it, pressing his lips a little more insistently into Felipe’s. A soft moan purred from Felipe’s throat as the smaller man pushed his free hand into Rob’s hair, taking a handful to pull Rob towards him.

Rob ended up with Felipe lying beneath him as they kissed, the Brazilian’s legs wrapped around his waist to hold him close as his hands messed up his hair. Rob had his hands either side of Felipe’s face, keeping his full weight from squashing the man below him, but as Felipe’s hands slid further down his body he felt himself trying to cradle him, cover him completely to keep the rest of the world’s hands off him. Rob had never done anything like this before, so he wasn’t sure how it was supposed to all feel. But Felipe was very attractive and turned Rob on, stirring feelings in him he’d been trying to repress for years.

Felipe gasped pleasantly, with his hands down the back of Rob’s jeans, as Rob moved to kiss at his neck, unknowingly sucking on one of the most sensitive parts of Felipe’s skin. Felipe lost himself in the moment, completely forgetting that this was a client. He melted into his hold, lifting his hips to meet Rob’s and circling them slowly, taking everything from the moment. He bit his lip when Rob raised his teeth against his skin.

“Don’t stop that…” Rob grunted, his words broken by pants of breath and kissed. Taking the moment, Felipe pushed back on Rob, rolling them over so he could runt against the Brit more, ripping the most beautiful moan out of the man below him. “Fuck…. Take it off…” Rob groaned, his voice frustrated as he tried to wrestle Felipe’s shirt open. Leaning over him to take his lips gently Felipe pushed his hands up under Rob’s shirt, lifting it up over his head and throwing it across the room. Moving quickly he wrapped his lips around Rob’s now exposed nipple, sucking lightly and playing his tongue around the ball of nerves. “Fuh… I wanted yours gone…” Rob whined, his hand tangled in Felipe’s hair as the Brazilian moved gradually lower, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. When the lips disappeared, Rob opened his eyes, looking up to see Felipe straddling his hips and pulling his own shirt above his head. Rob reached out a hand, his fingers shaking slightly as he traced the warm muscles of Felipe’s stomach. Felipe hung his head back, endorsing in the feel of Rob’s hands on him. Rob tried to sit up to taste him but he was pushed back as his jeans were popped open.

“You wait.” Felipe instructed, a dark look in his eyes as he kissed Rob chastely before slipping down his body. Rob fisted his hands into the sheets as the elastic waistband of his boxers was pulled away from his skin, shivering as the cool air of the hotel room brushed across his leaking tip. He barely had time to process what was about to happen before Felipe’s lips were around his head. Rob lost himself, thrusting up frantically, filling Felipe’s mouth. He panted his apologises but Felipe seemed to be taking no notice, taking more and more of Rob into his mouth. Rob was definitely not breathing properly when Felipe’s nose tickled against the hairs at the base of his shaft. His hands hovered between the bed sheets and Felipe’s hair, unable to decide what to grab onto. Felipe waited, watching Rob closely until his breathing slowed down back to something he felt was stable (ish). Content that Rob had hold of himself again, he began to move.

As Felipe sucked him off he pushed Rob’s jeans and boxers down, exposing him completely. He’d had a lot of clients, but none of their bodies stirred him like Rob’s did. He’d never felt so connected to a client before. He’d never felt so invested in creating someone so much pleasure. But he wanted to make Rob scream, see stars. Running his hand up his inner thigh he got that beautiful moan again. Felipe had to palm himself in response, in turn moaning around Rob. Rob had never felt anything so perfect.

“S-S-Stop…” He choked, pushing Felipe’s shoulder weakly. The Brazilian slid himself off Rob, allowing the Brit to pull him back up to his lips. “I said take it off.” Rob smirked against Felipe’s lips, tugging at his trousers. Felipe didn’t wait to be asked twice, kicking them across the room. Curling Felipe in his arms he sat them up, resting the Brazilian on his hips as he took hold of his hard member in his hand. He spent a while just watching Felipe, watching his face contort in pleasure as Rob played him, never keeping the same tempo for too long. But the temptation to kiss his skin became too much. Not even thinking about the ramifications he sucked lightly at Felipe’s shoulder, slowly moving his lips further down the expanse of tanned skin he was obsessing over. Felipe tasted hot, and with the soft mewls that were pouring out of his mouth Rob could barely contain himself.

“I need you.” Rob breathed, never having sounded so desperate in his life. But he could feel how close he was to the edge and if he didn’t take this opportunity that was so deliciously in front of him he would hate himself forever.

“In you or in me?” Felipe whispered in his ear, kissing down the side of Rob’s face. Rob swallowed, forcing himself to admit exactly what he wanted.

“You…” He sighed, rolling his head to the side so Felipe could kiss down his neck. Felipe just nodded before going silent for a little while. Rob pressed his thumb into his slit, making Felipe scream out. He was thrown from his pleasurable bliss at the sound, looking at Felipe. The Brazilian had wrapped his arm behind him and was opening himself for Rob. He panted heavily as Rob stopped moving his hand, trying so hard to catch his breath. “You Ok?” Rob gasped, rubbing soothingly at Felipe’s thigh. The Brazilian nodded twice before pressing his lips onto Rob’s, moaning into his mouth as he pushed a second finger into himself. Rob played his head again, slowly, eliciting yet another beautiful cry from the man in his arms. “I need you so badly, Felipe, please…” Rob whimpered, sliding Felipe further up his hips. Felipe shook his head.

“Condon.” He broke Rob’s kiss. “Jeans.” Rob understood the broken message, reluctantly moving Felipe off him to search for the Brazilian’s jeans. Felipe did not make it easy, continuing to open himself with his arse in the air for Rob to watch, moaning wantonly. Rob lobbed his own jeans across the room, annoyed at himself for looking in the wrong ones. He pulled a handful of condoms out of Felipe’s trousers. “You pick…” He whined, palming himself gently in time with his fingers. “More in… Coat…” Grabbing the appropriate size from the ones in his hand Rob threw the rest on the floor, tearing the packet open as he moved back towards Felipe. He stroked himself a couple of times one he was sheltered, just watching Felipe pleasure himself. It was the filthiest most perfect show Rob had ever seen.

“Ready?” Rob asked, already feeling the pull of his climax straining between his legs. He couldn’t watch Felipe anymore; it was too good. Felipe nodded, moving onto his hands and knees before dropping his head on his hands, presenting his arse perfectly to Rob. Rob took a hold of his hip, lining himself up behind him. He had never done this before. This was one hundred per cent a new experience for him. But he was so turned on right now he didn’t hesitate before pushing into Felipe, instantly having to stop as the tight heat of the Brazilian’s arse threatened to tumble him over the edge.

“Rooooooob.” Felipe pined, elongating Rob’s name so lusciously. Rob took a shaky steadying breath before pushing into Felipe further. He couldn’t contain the moans and profanities that rolled off his tongue. He’d never felt anything like this. It was so blissfully good he couldn’t ever see him not doing it again and again and again. He didn’t pause for long once he was fully inside Felipe, knowing that if he didn’t move this would all be over too quickly. He began thrusting sharply, swearing loudly when he fell out of Felipe.

“Fuck.”

“You stay in! Stay in!” Felipe begged, his voice broken and horse as his fingers bit into Rob’s hip. Rob nodded, more to himself, lining back up behind Felipe and pitching forwards fast, not breaking rhythm. The heat in the once cool hotel room as rising rapidly, and Rob could feel himself on the edge of a beautiful release.

“Oh god…” Rob breathed, letting his head fall back as the heat rushed from his head to his toes, the wave after wave of relief crashing through him as he stilled in Felipe, pushing into his deepest point.

“Me… Please Rob, me!” Felipe pleaded, hitting his climax almost as soon as Rob’s hand took hold of him. Collapsing his legs down Felipe encouraged Rob to fall on top of him, loving the feeling of his warm body surrounding him like a safety blanket. “Rob…” Felipe muttered through a breath, feeling more content than he had ever felt before. He could hear Rob’s heavy breath as the Brit’s lips were right next to his ear. Feeling a little more together than the man on top of him he turned his head, lining up their lips and kissing him gently. “Obrigado…” Felipe sighed, never wanting to move again.

“Huh?” Rob asked, his mind still fuzzing from his climax. But Felipe shook his head. Rob didn’t need to know what he had said.

“Come on. We clean.” Felipe tried, but Rob’s arms came around him, holding him still.

“Just stay here a moment…” Rob sighed, closing his eyes again to commit the feeling to his memory forever. Felipe smiled at him.

“Will be more comfortable clean.” He assured. Rob pouted sadly at him, but allowed Felipe to slip out from under him, wincing as he pulled out of the Brazilian. Rob rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, still taking everything in and trying to catch his breath. Heat pooled through him again as Felipe returned, pulling the used condom off his spent cock and cleaning him up with a warm flannel. “You enjoy?”

“Yes, baby…” Rob grinned stupidly. Felipe couldn’t help but blush.

“Good.” He smiled, setting a kiss to Rob’s stomach as he finished cleaning him up. He moved back into the bathroom to dispose of the flannel. “Should get in the bed. For sure, will stay warmer.” Felipe suggested, his smile faltering a little at the fact he had to leave now. He didn’t want to leave Rob. Not whilst he was looking so damn sexy with his hair everywhere and the sleepy smile on his face.

“Tuckmein?” Rob slurred, opening his eyes. The smile that was on his lips disappeared as he saw Felipe dressing.

“Are silly.” Felipe giggled, moving back to the bed in his jeans to swathe Rob in the duvet. Rob cupped his cheek as he was adjusting the pillows, getting Felipe to stop and look at him.

“Stay?” He swallowed, the fear of rejection looming over him. He hated the fact Felipe was leaving. It didn’t feel right. He should be staying. He should be falling asleep in his arms. Rob had to force himself to remember that wasn’t how this worked. “I’ll pay-”

“-No.” Felipe cut him off. He didn’t want to be thinking about work in a moment like this. He shook his head, taking a step away from Rob and unbuttoning his jeans again. “I stay.”

“Is this allow-?”

“-I want.” Felipe cut in again, freezing halfway through climbing into the bed. He shouldn’t be admitting this. He shouldn’t even be thinking it. “Eu quero ficar com você.” Felipe voiced in his mother-tongue confidently. Rob frowned at him.

“What?” Rob hadn’t understood a word of what Felipe had said but his tone was heartfelt. He wanted to know what the foreign words meant. But Felipe shook his head, crawling under the duvet and kicking his boxers off before curling into Rob’s arms.

“Does not matter.” He sighed, feeling even more content when Rob’s arms pulled him closer and he could bury himself in Rob, feeling completely surrounded by the man who had made him feel things he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

 

_~El Fin~_


	23. Things You Said: Wolffs #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlets for the 'things you said' prompt for anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie Wolff/Tot Wolff
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_7\. Things You Said While We Were Driving_ **

“Why are you nervous?” Susie asks suddenly. Toto glances out the rear view mirror before sending Susie a quick glance. She’s frowning at him with her arms folded. That little crease in between her eyebrows that states she’s not letting this go until Toto gives her a straight answer. Toto forces a smile to pull on his face.

“Am not.”

“Are.” She comes back quickly. Toto tries to hide the desperation in his eyes when he looks back at Susie, but instead she turns to face him more. “See! I can see you are nervous.”

“Susie, leave it.” Toto breathes, popping the top button of his shirt open and pulling his tie a little loosen. Susie brushes his comment away.

“Is just dinner with my parents. You’ve met them before. They like you.”

“Right…” Toto mutters, begging internally for Susie to drop it.

“Don’t tell me you are nervous about seeing my parents again.”

“No… No, Susie, am fine.” Toto sighs, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. He flinches when Susie’s hand rests lightly on his thigh.

“Let me tell you a secret.” She says gently, fingers soothingly rubbing Toto’s leg. Toto raises an eyebrow at her.

“A secret?”

“Yeah.”

“… OK?”

“I’m nervous every time we go and see your parents.” She says. Toto sees the faint blush on her cheeks.

“What? Why?” Toto is shocked; Susie always seemed so calm and relaxed around his parents.

“I’m always worried one time we’ll go and they will have decided they don’t like me…”

“How could they possibly not like you?” Toto asks, completely shocked. Susie shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

“You never seem nervous. You are always so bubbly and… You. Would never have guessed this.”

“That’s because I have you there to keep me calm. When your hand is in mine I know I can take on the world.” As if to signify the point Susie takes Toto’s hand, kissing it lightly. “It’s just dinner, babe.” Susie reassures. Toto nods, bringing their joined hands to him so he can kiss the back of her hand. He leaves their fingers entwined as he carries on down the road, loving the soothing patterns that Susie is tracing on his skin.

But whatever Susie does, she can’t calm his nerves entirely when he’s about to ask her father for permission to marry her.


	24. Things You Said: Webbonso #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for the 'things you said' prompt for anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_14\. Things You Said After You Kissed Me_ **

Mark’s lips are softly pressed against yours, his hands curled tightly in your hair. His grip is tight, like this is the last moment in the world and he’s savouring every second, desperate to take everything he can out of it. You adore the insistency; it makes you grab him tighter; pull him as close as you can so there isn’t even an inch between you. His arm slides around your waist, pulling you onto his hips, making you straddle his waist, and you take the movement to push your hands into his hair, leaning into him so he has to tilt his head back to keep your lips together. You kiss down his neck, your grip on his hair tightening as he pushes his hands up the back of your shirt, his warm hands on your hot skin.

“I missed you.” Mark breathes, his voice being affected by your onslaught on him. You continue to chase the muscles down his neck, sucking lightly ask he gasps and pants in your ear. “Nano…” There is soft pressure on your shoulder and you know that means he wants you to stop. But you don’t want to. You don’t want to stop until your mark is on his skin. You don’t let up, holding onto him tightly as his fingers press into your shoulder, pushing you away and pulling you closer at the same time. “Nano…” He repeated, but this time his voice is so much more different. It’s a broken whine begging you not to stop. And you don’t until your satisfied with your work.

Sitting up you look down at the bruise-like stain now glowing off Mark’s neck. Your fingers dace over it, a warm buzz of feeling glowing in your stomach as a smile pulls at your face. Your eyes meet Mark’s when he cups your cheek, tilting your head up slightly.

“I love you.” He says, his voice just as confident as the first time he said it. It always makes you happy to hear the words out of his mouth. You always want to do whatever you can to make him say it again. “I hate it when we’re not together…”

“Me too.” You agree, kissing him lightly. Your time together is precious and you don’t want him wasting it being sad. “But we are here now.”

“A week…” Mark sighs sadly. You shake your head. “It’s never enough time.”

“But is our time.” You assure him. You’ve even told McLaren you’re not available to make sure your time together is not intruded. It always feels like stolen moments now and you hate that. It should feel like coming home.

“Our time.” He echoes, rubbing lightly at the back of your neck has he tries to coax you to curl into his body. But you’re not done staring at him yet, not done reminding yourself how truly lucky you are. “And how do you want to spend it?” Mark asks lightly, still rubbing at your neck. You relent to his warm touch because it’s too inviting. You haven’t been held like this in his arms for so long.

“Like this…” You breathe against him, resting your head on his shoulder. Mark nods, kissing your forehead.

“Good. I’ve missed you here.”

“Have missed being here.” You’re trying to find a way to bring the pair of you closer but it’s not really possible. “Stay with me…” You mutter, your voice barely audible. Your hand is tight in Mark’s shirt and at these time you never want him to eve you again. But he has his racing and you have yours. You know you can’t ask him to give that all up just for you because you’re not willing to do the same.

“I never leave.” Mark murmurs back, tilting your chin up so he can press your lips together.


	25. Things You Said: Mark/Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for the 'things you said' prompt for markwebber-annneal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Ann Neal
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_7\. Things You Said While We Were Driving_ **

“You cheeky shit.” Ann smiled, indicating to change lanes. Mark just beamed at her.

“But I’m right.”

“No. I’m going to have to disagree.” She returned smoothly. Mark turned slightly in his chair so he was facing Ann better.

“Come on, I would drive faster than this, Annie, and you know it.”

“What, because you’re some hot shot, _ex_ -racing driver?” She teased gently. She caught the glint in Mark’s eyes just as he opened his mouth. “You mention my age, Mark Webber and I swear you’ll regret it.”

“Oh yeah?” Mark challenged. Ann narrowed her eyes at him.

“If you want to make it to this dinner with Jenson, Fernando, Lara and Jessica in one piece you will keep your mouth shut.”

“… I think I’d like to know what you’d do to me.”

“You’re terrible.” Ann tutted, moving lanes again. Mark laughed at her, relaxing back in his chair. “Plus, you could have driven.”

“I’ve been driving all week!” Mark countered.

“Ahh yes, in your little sports car.” She winked.

“Don’t call it little.” Mark pouted playfully, pretending to be sad.

“Ickle Mark in his car.” Ann beamed, laughing lightly at Mark’s pouty expression.

“I think we can both agree I’m definitely not ‘ickle’, Annie.” Mark smirked

“Where do you get that from?” Ann questioned, blushing furiously.

“You can maybe blame my dad but I think Jenson might have something to do with it as well…”

“Figures.”

“He’s slowly trying to corrupt Fernando but I don’t think he’s having much luck. I think he’s changed tactic now.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s called: embarrass the shit out of him.” Mark grinned. Ann raised an eyebrow at him.

“And I suppose if the opportunity arises this evening you’ll probably be helping Jenson out?”

“Isn’t that what mates are for?” Mark continued to grin stupidly. Ann rolled her eyes.

“I married a child.”

“You did go into this with your eyes open, Annie.” Mark said, looking at her cutely. Ann couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, suppose your right. I should have known it when you preferred spending time with Luke.”

“Not true.”

“No?”

“No.” Mark smiled lightly, that adorable love-struck look on his face that Ann loved, especially when it appeared unexpectedly. “Pull over.”

“Sorry?”

“Pull the car over.”

“What? Why? We’ll be late.”

“I don’t care.”

“Don’t be silly, Mark.”

“Annie, pull the car over.” Mark tugged on her sleeve. Ann swatted at his hand.

“We are not teenagers. We are not doing it in the car.”

“No,” Mark rolled his eyes. “But shame…”

“Mark.”

“Pull the car over… Look, there is a layby there, pull into it.” Mark instructed, turning on the indicator.

“Why?” Ann asked, cancelling the signal. Mark turned it on again.

“Because I want a kiss.”


	26. Things You Said: Stelando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for the 'things you said' prompt for anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Andrea Stella
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_12\. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep_ **

Fernando was so peaceful asleep. Andrea found that if Fernando fell asleep first he wouldn’t be able to sleep for ages, captivated by his soft expression, the way his lips slightly turned up. He loved it when there was no frown or anguish or disappointment on Fernando’s face, and right now that was only really possible when Fernando was asleep. Andrea hated watching Fernando’s spirit slowly be broken, his determination of becoming a three-time world champion slipping away.

This year the Spaniard was saying things Andrea never thought he would hear him say and it was worrying him. He couldn’t imagine Formula One without Fernando, it wouldn’t be right. How could he, Andrea, go on to help someone else when becoming world champion was Fernando and his dream, the reason he had moved teams with him?

Andrea shuffled closer to Fernando, brushing his fingers through his soft hair. It would be fine. Andrea had to have faith in the team to provide a decent car and then Fernando wouldn’t want to leave. Once he had the chance to actually take the crown for the third time he would stick around until that chance became reality. Because Fernando was still a racer at heart, and behind all the bravo the one thing he would give anything for was title number three.

He pressed a kiss lightly to Fernando’s forehead, cupping his cheek gently and rubbing his thumb against the soft bone form. He personally would give the world to give Fernando the car to win in. He was trying so hard to drag the best out of what they had for Fernando but they needed Honda to set up their game, give the engine more performance. He willed Fernando silently to stay strong, stay with him on this. It would come to him; the title would come to him. He knew Fernando was getting older but there was no way he was anywhere near his peak. He could still be champion again.

“We can do this.” Andrea promised him. He rested their foreheads together. “We can be champions. I promise. We will do it.”

“I know.” Fernando muttered, slowly opening his eyes. Andrea looked deep into his coffee irises, unable to look away.

“You should be asleep.” Andrea kissed gently into Fernando’s face, not feeling at all embarrassed he had been caught. Yes, he had thought Fernando was asleep but it didn’t change a thing. If it was what Fernando needed to hear to make him stick it out in the sport than he would say it again and again and again.

“So should you.” Fernando whispered, wrapping his arm around Andrea’s waist and pulling him closer. Andrea rolled away momentarily to plunge them into darkness, curling back into Fernando until they were nose to nose. He pressed a gently kiss to his lips.

“Buona notte, il mio campione…” Andrea breathed, pulling Fernando closer. He looked down at the man in his arms, desperately trying to restore that fight, drive and faith Fernando had seemed to lose.

“Stop staring at me.” Fernando smiled gently, snuggling closer to Andrea. Andrea kissed him again, wrapping him tighter in his arms, unable to sleep as thoughts of Fernando leaving plagued his dreams.

 

**_18\. Things You Said When You Were Scared_ **

“Andrea?” Fernando reaches across the mattress after calling out again but there is no one there. He panics, sitting up and throwing the duvet on the floor, revealing the other side of the bed is empty. “Andrea?” He tries again but there is still not reply. Fernando hastily climbs out of the bed, moving towards the door and rushing outside. He’s trying to force the thoughts from his head but they’re coming back at full force. Only Andrea can make them stop.

_You’ve got no seat next year._

_You’re not wanted anymore._

_That’s cause you’re a failure._

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

“Andrea!” Fernando misses a step, sending himself falling down the last few rather than walking. He stays curled at the bottom of the stairs, shaking slightly as he gasps for breath; the wind having been knocked out of him as he fell.

“Fernando! Are OK?” Andrea is by his side in seconds and Fernando clutches onto him, burying himself in his hold. Andrea rubs gently at his back, all the while trying to find out if Fernando is hurt at all. “Fernando-?”

“-Scared.” Fernando whimpers, hiding further into Andrea’s hold. Andrea lets out a sigh, pulling Fernando closer.

_See? Not even Andrea cares anymore._

_He doesn’t have time for your shit._

“Shh, is Ok, Fernando. Are OK.”

“Have nothing…” Fernando gulps. Andrea rocks him a little.

“Do. Fernando you have lots.”

“No seat… N-No…”

“Calm down. Is fine.”

“Ferrari say-”

“-Ferrari say nothing yet.” Andrea reminds, yet again. “Only him.”

“But he says-”

“-He has nothing to base this on.” Andrea reassures, kissing Fernando’s face gently.

_Yes he does._

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

“Fernando, stop. Are Ok.”

“Marco does not like me. Makes it clear…”

“Marco knows nothing.” Andrea snips. He doesn’t mean to sound so harsh but he really hates the new team principle. “And is always other teams that want you, Fernando.”

“So _have_ lost my seat!” Fernando sobs, holding Andrea tightly. Andrea shakes his head, trying his best to calm Fernando down. “Do not have a drive. Have nothing-!”

“-Fernando, shh. Are Ok. Everything is Ok.” Andrea promises. “Ferrari is not the end. Is all I mean. Are still so good.”

“But have no seat! No seats available!” Fernando already knows Red Bull won’t take him. They never showed any interest in the past. And to be honest Fernando doesn’t want to go to Red Bull. He wants to win, and if he has to be anywhere but Ferrari right now he wants to be in a Mercedes.

“Is always McLaren. They show interest. And have new engines next year.” Andrea suggests. Fernando blinks up at him. “Is a risk but is you. Will make it work.”

“B-But…” Fernando starts but it seems he has no finish to his sentence. Andrea kisses his forehead.

“Consider it as a plan B.” Andrea rubs Fernando’s shoulders gently. Fernando rests his head on Andrea’s shoulder.

“Cannot have you.” He sniffs. Andrea frowns down at him.

“Sorry?”

“Se… He cannot have you.”

“No, he would not get me.” Andrea confirms. He tilts Fernando’s head up so the Spaniard is looking at him. “Wherever you go, I go.” Andrea says, soothing Fernando’s fears. Rob followed Felipe so there would be no problem with Andrea following Fernando. Andrea is certain of it.


	27. Things You Said: Wolffs #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for the "things you said" prompt for historygeek12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_19\. Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were_ **

It had been a whirlwind of a day. Emotions were running high, they were travelling from place to place, so much needed to be done and so many people needed to be seen so they could congratulate and the couple could thank them for coming.  Before they know it the evening was upon then, and they take their first deep breath for what seemed to be the first time that day. With the sun setting on the horizon they stand together overlooking the moment, his arms firmly around her waist as he holds her close, kissing the top of her head. 

They are both finally Wolffs. 

Toto can’t even begin to fathom how he got so lucky. How the beautiful, smart, funny, perfect woman in his arms now shares his surname. They are each others and he’s never felt so blessed in his life. He’s confident he’s the luckiest man to have ever lived and he’d happily argue his case to anyone. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Susie sighs, relaxing back into her husband. Just thinking the word makes her smile triple in size. 

“Hmm…” Toto hums in agreement, looking down at his wife. Nothing can compare to her; not even the sun dying the sky pinks and oranges. Susie turns her head to look up at him, noticing his uncommitted sound. 

“You don’t think?”

“Not with you here.” It gains him a beautiful red tint to Susie’s cheeks, making her look adorable in seconds. He can’t help but bend down to press their lips together. 

“Soppy git.” Susie smiles against his lips. Toto nuzzles their noses together.

“How about stupidly in love, head over heels, giddy on happiness?” Toto beams. Susie curls her hand not his hair. 

“I don’t think you could get anywhere near to how I’m feeling right now…”

“No?”

“Not even close.” Susie presses their lips together softly, teasing Toto’s lips with hers. 

“How about… You tell me…” Toto mutters between kisses, losing his train of through. Laughing lightly Susie breaks apart their kiss, brushing her fingers through Toto’s hair soothingly as she looks deep into his eyes. 

“Tell you…?”

“Do not think is possible to be happier than me.” Toto explains gently. Susie ponders this thought. 

“I am extremely happy…” Susie counters. Toto shakes his head. 

“You are stuck with a old Austrian, I get to be married to a gorgeous, beautiful young woman pursuing a career in motorsport where she cannot fail. Am the luckier of the two of us.”

“No way.” Susie says, shaking her head as she faces Toto properly, folding her arms in a way Toto knew she was going to be defiant. He cannot help but smile at his wife, loving how well he knows her mannerisms. “Because I get to be married to this handsome, intelligent, caring, sweet, kind man who I know will have my back through everything, will support any decisions I and we make and never let any harm come to any of us.”

“I have the same in you.” Toto breathes, cupping Susie’s cheek gently. She drops her arms. “I know you love to win, darling, but how about this time we settle for a draw?” Toto smirks cheekily. Susie can’t help but replicate. 

“On this matter, I think it’s only right we draw.”


	28. Things You Said: Stelando #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlets for the things you said prompt for anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Andrea Stella
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_13\. Things you said at the kitchen table_ **

“Can you pass the salt?” Andrea asked, not looking up from his food as he cuts it up. Fernando freezes in front of him, his fingers inches from the salt as the moment crashes over him. The pure and simple domestic feel of it. It’s suddenly overwhelming. He can’t comprehend, in this moment, just how perfect his life has become. 

His relationship with Andrea bloomed from disappointment and heated words and comfort, always having someone to catch him when he fell. He hadn’t ever seen it as a relationship where it could be simple and basic. The small things in life like coming home to find dinner cooked for you or your partner asking how your day was. Formula One always seemed to get in the way. 

Fernando thought about his time with Andrea. The four years they had been together, a support system. He didn’t think he would actually be able to function without the Italian anymore. He wouldn’t be able to race without the last reassuring squeeze of his hand Andrea always gave him, his soothing voice in his ears that could make him calm down with just a couple of words. He had adapted to need Andrea in his life. 

But it wasn’t that that had him stuck in the moment. All that stuff he knew, loved and embraced about his relationship with Andrea. But with their lives so all over the place, spending most nights in hotel beds rather than their own, Fernando had missed the signs that made them like every other couple in the world. Just two people, desperately in love, and wanting to spend all of time together. 

The moments, Fernando didn’t realise, he cherished the most. Andrea turning the alarm off for him once he had gone to sleep so he could get a few extra hours, knowing exactly what to stock the cupboards up with when they went shopping, being able to tell when the other was upset purely by the way they were watching the television, even if they were trying to hide it. 

Fernando was caught up in the simplicity of Andrea asking for him to pass the salt. As if they weren’t a Formula One star and a race engineer, but just Fernando and Andrea; in love and sharing a meal as part of their daily routine.

“Fernando?” Andrea frowned, not recognising the odd expression on Fernando’s face. He placed his cutlery down, looking across at the Spaniard. A small smile spread across Fernando’s face as he blinked himself back into the moment. He picked up the salt. 

“Salt. Here.” Fernando beamed as Andrea took it from him, their fingers brushing against each other. 

“You Ok?” Andrea asked, a little concerned. Fernando nodded lightly as Andrea sprinkled some salt on his food. “Sure?”

“Just thinking about us.” Fernando soothed, still smiling brightly at Andrea. Their perfect little moment, little setting where they really could be anyone in the world. It didn’t matter who they were just how much they adored each other. 

“Which has you freeze because I ask for salt?” Andrea questioned, putting the aforementioned pot back in the middle of the table. Fernando reached for Andrea’s hand. 

“Just... Little moments... Make me appreciate everything with have.” Fernando explained, loving the way Andrea’s face relaxed at his words. Andrea pulled Fernando’s hand towards him, kissing the back gently before squeezing it and letting it go so Fernando could each his food. That little bit of pressure that Fernando always found reassuring. 

“Ti amo.” Andrea sighed happily, watching Fernando adoringly as he placed his hand down in the centre of the table; an invitation for Andrea to take it again if he so wished. 

“Ti amo.” Fernando beamed back, placing some pasta in his mouth as his eyes locked with the ones he adored across the kitchen table.

 

**_16\. Things you said with no space between us_ **

“Fernando-”

“-Am scared.”

“Please... Do not be scared.” Andrea pulls Fernando closer still, if that is actually possible, wrapping him up in his arms and legs so tight. As if he is holding him together. 

“Do not want me anymore.”

“Of course they do-”

“-No. Do not. Am unwanted.”

“Do not know what you are saying, Fernando. Ferrari love you-”

“- _Loved_. Now they want someone else. Someone younger.”

“This is not true.”

“You do not hear what Marco says.” Fernando strops. He wants to push away, wants to storm around the room and lash out but he can’t. Not when Andrea is holding him so tightly, so desperately, and allowing him to fall apart.

“I know the team, Fernando. Will not replace you.”

“They will. Are once voice in millions. The tifosi do not even cheer me anymore. Am a disappointment to everyone-”

“-Are not. No, mi amor, are so much better than this.”

“Not to them. Not to the people that matter.”

“Is the car. We know this. Is so difficult for a really good driver to win in a bad car.” Andrea tries to sooth but it’s like Fernando isn’t listening to him. 

“If I lose my seat-”

“-Will not-”

“-Then where do I go? Nobody wants me! Who wants a champion who has lost more than he has won?”

“I do, Fernando. As do so many others-”

“-Red Bull won’t look. Are too interested in their children. Mercedes is full, Lotus do not care even if we used to be unbeatable-”

“-You have options, Fernando.” Andrea promises, kissing Fernando’s forehead. But Fernando shakes his head, burrowing into Andrea’s chest and hiding his face. 

“Have no where to go! I lose my Ferrari seat I lose my drive!” Fernando whines, his voice muffled by Andrea’s chest. Andrea strokes his hair softly, rocking him a little to try and calm him down. 

“Ferrari will not drop you.”

“Will...” Fernando sniffs. Andrea holds him tighter, not letting even a crack of space between them. 

“Will not... But, Fernando, are so talented. Are so good. Are one of the greats. Any team will make space for you.” Andrea promises, kissing the words into Fernando’s skin. The only reaction he gets from the Spaniard curled in his arms is his fingers tightening into Andrea’s shirt. 

“You....”

“Sorry?”

“I... Lose... You...” Fernando nuzzles closer to Andrea, trying to get closer to the Italian even though there is physically no other way. Andrea is shaking his head. 

“Never. You will never lose me. Am yours, Fernando.”

“But you will have a new driver if I go... Sebastian...” Fernando has heard the rumours, the discontent from Sebastian at Red Bull. He wrinkles his nose at the thought of Sebastian having his Andrea as his race engineer. He hates the thought. Hates the thought of Andrea helping anyone else but him. 

“Never.” Andrea says strongly. So strongly it forces Fernando to look up at him. 

“But... Ferrari... Is-”

“- _Was_  my team.” Andrea amends, brushing the hair out of Fernando’s face and the tears off his cheeks. “A team I am grateful to because they brought me you. But now  _you_ are my team.”

“Our team?”

“Wherever you go, whether you stay with Ferrari or go somewhere else. I come with you.” Fernando blinks, a few more tears splashing down his cheeks. 

“But...”

“Will not help someone else beat you, Fernando. My dream is still the same: I want to be World Champion with you. I want  _us_  to do it.” Andrea coos, drying Fernando’s eyes. Fernando doesn’t say anything, can’t. He can’t find the words to express what Andrea’s words mean to him. Instead he curls back into the Italian’s arms, breathing him in deeply, and feeling like the luckiest person alive. 


	29. Things You Said: Stelando #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet for the things you said prompt for anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Andrea Stella
> 
> this one is a little bit AU so I hope that's OK :) 
> 
> *Set 2010*
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_21\. Things you said when we were on top of the world_ **

Moving out onto the balcony, Fernando took a deep breath. The party was still going on behind him but, for a moment, he wanted to just let the day’s events sink into his skin. He had done it. Finally, four years after the last time, he was World Champion again. It had been such a close season, such a tight battle and, even in the last race of the season, he still could have lost it. But they had done it. He had made Ferrari great again and reminded the world of why he was never written off.

Korea had been the changing point. As sad as it was to watch the title slip from Mark’s fingertips it had brought Fernando back in. His spectacular win in Korea when both of his Championship rivals didn’t make it to the chequered flag had revived him, reminded him it was possible. He was good enough to pull the rug from underneath Red Bull and take the title for himself. And tonight, under the twinkling lights of the Abu Dhabi racetrack, he had done just that.

He was a three-time World Champion at last.

“Did not think I would find you out here.” Fernando turned, smiling as he saw Andrea walk out on the balcony closing the door behind him. The pumping music of the party broke the serenity of the evening momentarily until it was locked away behind its glass barrier again. Fernando signed contently, turning back to look out at the Abu Dhabi night as Andrea’s arms came around him. “World Champion.” Fernando couldn’t stop the smile breaking across his face.

“Say again.”

“ _Ferrari_ World Champion.” Andrea breathed, kissing Fernando’s neck. Fernando pulled Andrea’s arms around him tighter. “You did it.”

“ _We_ did it.” Fernando amended, facing Andrea and turning his back on the breathtaking scenery behind him. “ _We_ are Ferrari World Champion. Could not have done it without you.” Fernando curled his fingers into Andrea’s hair, pulling the Italian to him and brushing their lips together. Fernando tried to convey just how much he appreciated Andrea in the kiss. Just how much his achievement was down to the Italian. Andrea pushed them apart, panting slightly.

“Cannot kiss me like that here.” Andrea gasped. Fernando frowned at him.

“But I-”

“-If you do will lead to something cannot do to you here.” Andrea explained, his eyes already dark with lust. Fernando’s body tingled at the idea. He licked his lips, stepping closer to Andrea.

“Oh?” He said innocently. Andrea shook his head.

“Fernando-”

“-Am the World Champion…” Fernando brushed his fingers down Andrea shirt, playing the buttons through his fingers without undoing them. He smirked as he felt the Italian falling apart in front of him.

“Should get back to your party…”

“Maybe I want to take my party elsewhere.” Fernando shrugged, linking his fingers through Andrea’s and pulling him away from the door. Out of sight, Fernando crashed their lips together, curling his free hand around Andrea’s body to bring their hips together.

“And World Champions…. Always get what they want?” Andrea muttered as Fernando kissed down his neck. Fernando nodded cutely, dragging Andrea further around the building and towards the fire exit. They left the stunning view from the top of the hotel that overlooked the racetrack to seek out a more intimate one, where Fernando could fully comprehend exactly what he had just achieved.


	30. Things You Said: Carlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlets for the things you said prompt for jb22fa14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos Sainz/Fernando Alonso
> 
> these ones kept going :L They're a bit longer than these usually are :D
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_3\. Things you said too quietly_ **

It was always a whirlwind with Fernando. He never quiet knew what was going to happen, where they were going to end up, what they were going to do. He just let him take his hand and whisk him off to whatever it was he had planned. Carlos loved it. It was like everything was a surprise. He was never expecting anything.

Fernando knew Carlos like to hide in his shell. Having a father everyone seemed to know had made him retract into himself. He wanted to be seen for him not as his father’s son, not as following the path his Dad took, not as getting through his career on his name. Fernando was desperate to get him to open up more, to be more relaxed and calm and happy with himself. To find inner peace. He knew then that Carlos would be the best version of himself, able to do anything and everything he wanted.

But Fernando was wrong. His shyness had nothing to do with his Father’s shadow, nothing to do with potential outside pressure or expectations on him. His shyness around Fernando was sparked _by_ Fernando. He idolized him, adored him, and was so helplessly in love with him he was terrified of Fernando’s rejection. Being Fernando’s friend meant he got to have ‘dates’ with him without it getting weird or without Fernando being anything but himself.

Carlos fantasised about it whenever he had a free moment, normally leading to him having to ask for things to be repeated to him or asking questions that had just been answered.

Today, Fernando had taken him to a fair. It seemed odd but there was one in town and they had a spare day before the race weekend started. Fernando loved the way it allowed Carlos to embrace his youth, to just let go and be free of all commitments or reasons they were in a foreign country. He let Carlos drag him around, forcing him on all the rides and eating enough cotton candy to give them a sugar rush for a year.

They spent the whole day running around the fair, playing the silly fair games and winning teddy bears (Fernando played the lucky duck one because he had seen Carlos’ eyes lock onto the small meerkats beanie baby and knew he had to win it for him), rushing from rollercoaster to rollercoaster and eating foods that were nowhere near their strict Formula One diets. But today wasn’t about F1, it was about letting loose and being free and young. Fernando adored how much it changed Carlos, how much the day had relaxed him and allowed him to just have a day where he could be a kid.

They climbed onto the Ferris Wheel together as the sun began to set, deciding that this would be the best time to do it as they would see the area around them in twinkling night lights. Carlos sat a little too close to Fernando, but before he had chance to move the man had locked the safety bar in place, preventing him from being able to shuffle a little further down the seat. He looked up apologetically at Fernando but the older Spaniard just smiled, draping his arm around the back of Carlos to compensate for their close proximity.

Carlos could feel the blush hitting his cheeks as he was forced to sit so close to Fernando. He wanted to shy away but there really wasn’t any chance to. Signing defeated, Carlos had to accept he was in this situation and, if he really couldn’t do a lot about it, then he may as well enjoy it.

Fernando liked having Carlos in his arms. He was happy that his plan to sit too close to Carlos had worked and that he was forced to have his arm around him. He wanted to pull him closer, press his lips to the top of his head and breathe Carlos in, drown in the younger Spaniard. But he felt like he couldn’t. That Carlos’ adoration of him was nothing but idol fever with no real basis to it. But he was drawn to his younger countryman, felt a need to have him close to him. He tried to stop Carlos’ Dad’s words spinning through his head as he subconsciously drew the Toro Rosso driver closer.

Carlos’ head fell on Fernando’s shoulder before he realised it and he closed his eyes, imagining that this was all real.

“Te amo…” Carlos muttered, a smile spreading on his face as he nuzzled slightly closer to Fernando.

“Sorry?” Fernando asked, confident he had heard Carlos say something. And he was certain he thought he knew what he had said, but he could have just been kidding himself. Carlos’ face headed up instantly.

“Huh?” He squeaked, lifting his head off Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando frowned at him.

“You say something-”

“-Nope.” Carlos said frantically, shaking his head. Fernando cocked an eyebrow at him.

“… Okay…” Fernando said slowly, confident he had heard Carlos say something. But clearly whatever it was he wasn’t going to get the young Spaniard to repeat, so he settled back down, his fingers playing over Carlos’ shoulder as he watched the landscape around them, wishing more than anything he could be as intimate as he wanted to be.

 

**_9\. Things you said when I was crying_ **

“Carlos?” Fernando knows something isn’t right. Carlos has been off all day, quiet, unresponsive. He knows the young Spaniard well enough to know that something is bothering him. He heads up the stairs; he had thought he had left Carlos in front of the television in the front room but he isn’t there anymore. Maybe he headed up to their room.

“Carlos?” Fernando calls again, taking the stairs as quickly as he can without dropping the things in his hands. If Fernando is honest Carlos has seemed a bit off since Russia. He doesn’t know if something was said to his young companion but he has a feeling that Carlos’ sudden disappearance has something to do with it. He’s not wrong.

Opening their bedroom door slowly, he finds Carlos curled on Fernando’s side of the bed, sobbing softly.

“Mi amor…” Fernando’s heart breaks as he abandons the things in his hands, diving forwards to scoop Carlos into his arms. Carlos almost goes to resist him, but instead just collapses into Fernando’s chest, gripping tightly to his shirt. “Shh… Shh, Cariño. Tell me what is wrong.” Fernando says, his voice wavering as he looks at the desolation pouring from the man he loves. “Chili…”

“M-Ma… Max…” Carlos shakes his head, gripping Fernando tighter, pulling himself into his lap.

“What did Max do?” Fernando asks, his voice hard. Jos had been causing nothing but trouble between Max and Carlos since the new year started and Fernando was right on the verge of going and telling the older Dutchman to leave his Carlos out of whatever it was he was trying to do.

“N-Nothing…” Carlos shakes his head, snuggling closer to Fernando. Fernando takes a couple of calming breaths, stroking his fingers through Carlos’ hair.

“Can only help if you tell me what is happening.” Fernando coos, kissing Carlos’ temple. Carlos takes a shaky breath.

“He… Goes…”

“Goes?” Fernando encourages. Carlos nods.

“To… Red Bull.” The hand in his hair stops moving and Carlos knows that Fernando was not expecting him to say that.

“They… To Red Bull?” Fernando frowns down at the man in his arms, looking so small. Carlos just nods up at him. “But…. Why? And who-?”

“Move Daniil back to Toro.” Carlos sniffs. Fernando catches the tears that leak from his eyes.

“It should have been you.” Fernando says gently, still trying to stop Carlos’ tears. Carlos shakes his head.

“Red Bull say-”

“-Red Bull have probably been manipulated by Jos.” Fernando explains, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Maybe he should have gone down there and kicked up a stink for Carlos.

“Say that Max and I have had problems, so they move him to-”

“-What?!” Fernando outbursts. That has Jos written all over it. Carlos shakes his head.

“Maybe am not as good…”

“No, Chili, are so much better.”

“But he-”

“He needs his father to push him up to a bigger team. You will get there on talent.” Fernando doesn’t like how dependent Carlos seems to be on Red Bull but if it makes Carlos happy then he is only going to support him. Carlos just shrugs, curling back into Fernando’s arms. He no where near feels happy but Fernando is at least going to help him feel better. Fernando always has the words to pull the positives out of anything. “Hold on, I come back.” Fernando promises with a gentle kiss on his forehead. Carlos watches as Fernando gets off their bed, moving towards the things he had put down as he walked in. His expression softens as Carlos recognises his favourite meal in Fernando’s hands, a warm cup of what looked like hot chocolate in the other. “You looked sad so I thought I would spoil you.”

“Gracias.” Carlos sighs, smiling brightly as Fernando hands them over before sitting so Carlos can curl into his arms. Carlos feels safe and secure, but most of all he feels loved. So very loved.

****

**_13\. Things you said at the kitchen table_ **

“I want you to meet my parents.” Fernando frowned across the table at Carlos, raising his eyebrow as he slowly chewed on his mouthful of food.

“I have met your parents.” Fernando returned. Carlos put his fork down, looking at Fernando.

“No, I mean… As my… Boyfriend.” Fernando swallowed a little forcedly, now understanding what Carlos was getting at.

“Oh…”

“I mean, they know am in a relationship… Keep asking to meet my partner.”

“Right…”

“The person who keeps making me so happy.” Carlos blushed cutely as he looked across at Fernando. Fernando contemplated what Carlos was saying.

“… Am your boyfriend?” Fernando asked. This appeared to catch Carlos by surprise.

“I… Yes?”

“Is just we never talked about what this is.” Fernando pointed between them with his fork.

“I… I think of you as a boyfriend…” Carlos said quietly, looking at the table. Fernando tilted his chin up.

“This is OK. Am happy to call you my boyfriend.” Fernando smiled, causing Carlos to echo his expression. Satisfied, Fernando tucked back into his dinner. Carlos watched him for a moment.

“So…”

“So?”

“Will you come and meet them?” Carlos asked, hope in his eyes. Fernando chewed on his lip. He had no problem being Carlos’ boyfriend or having people know they were in a relationship together but it was Carlos Senior that had Fernando nervous. What on Earth would Carlos’ parents think of him? Would Carlos’ Dad hate him for exploiting his son’s idolization of him? Fernando wanted to shake his head, tell Carlos it was a bad idea but he could see how much the young Spaniard was desperate to show him off as his boyfriend. It made Fernando curious as to how long Carlos had been waiting to ask him.

“O…Kay…?” Fernando said slowly, processing what he was agreeing to as the word came out of his mouth. Carlos’ face split into a huge grin as he threw himself over the table, hugging Fernando tightly.

“Gracias, muchos gracias!” Carlos laughed, kissing Fernando happily. Fernando let a hand settle onto Carlos’ hip as he realised exactly what he was now going to have to do.

He wondered how long he could put the meet-up off.

 

**_21\. Things you said when we were on top of the world_ **

He had done it. He couldn’t actually believe it. The smile on his face was never coming off. He took a moment, sat in the car, trying to compose himself; trying to let it sink in. He was flying so high off this moment. He was sure nothing could be better than this.

He had won his first Grand Prix at his home race.

The pats on the top of his helmet pulled him back to reality. He clasped the black glove offered to him, his eyes too full of tears and his head buzzing too much to realise whom it was. Hauling himself out of the car, he gave himself a moment to breathe before he was stood on the nose of the glistening navy blue car, pumping his arms in the air. He’d never jumped so high in his life as he launched himself towards his team; diving into the waiting arms that wanted to grab at him, congratulate him.

He was taken off towards the podium room, grabbing Matas in a tight hug as they passed by him, lifting him off the floor. Matas’ smile was so big as he patted on the top of Carlos’ helmet it made Carlos’ grow even bigger (if that was even possible). He was led to the scales by an FIA official and then released once his weight had been taken. Carlos stopped once again, taking another deep breath as he unhooked his helmet, pulling it off his head.

They were all clapping for him. All smiling for him. Everyone was cheering for him. Because he had done it. He had taken the chequered flag first. His name would go down as a race winner.

Nico Hulkenberg caught him first, clapping his hand and pulling him in for a hug. He clapped his back, muttering his congratulations to Carlos as Carlos nodded, still smiling brightly. But Carlos found himself looking passed him, looking at the driver who would take the second place step on the podium. He handed Matas his helmet as their eyes locked, at the small smile on the older driver spread into a dazzling beam. Carlos didn’t hold back as he launched himself at Fernando, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Fernando reciprocated, having to hold back every inch of his body to not kiss Carlos.

“Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Tan orgulloso.” Fernando muttered in Carlos’ ear. He pressed his lips to the young Spaniard’s cheek, knowing it would look like he was still whispering in his ear to anyone else. Carlos couldn’t stop the tears rushing to his eyes. Fernando dried them off his cheek with his thumb, still looking at Carlos adoringly. Carlos was trying to keep a hold of his emotions but with Fernando here and about to be sharing his first podium and first win with him at their home Grand Prix… It was too much for him.

“I think his smile is brighter than Daniel’s right now.” Nico laughed as Fernando moved around Carlos to grab them both a bottle of water.

“Drink it.” Fernando muttered softly, one hand lingering on the small of Carlos’ back. In his europium he hadn’t realised how dehydrated he was. He smiled, having to catch the next wave of emotion that crashed over him as he realised Fernando was taking care of him, making sure he could enjoy this moment as he should.

“Here’s your cap, mate.” Nico grinned, handing Carlos his Pirelli cap. Carlos looked down at the number one stitched into the side. More confirmation that he was a race winner for Toro Rosso. “If you’re good I think they’re ready for us.” Carlos just nodded, feeling like he was floating again. This still hadn’t sunk in. He still hadn’t realised that he was about to step out onto the top step of the podium and have his national anthem play in front of his home crowd.

“Ready, mi amor?” Fernando murmured, taking the nearly empty bottle from Carlos’ hands. Carlos just nodded, looking around at everyone in the room. He smiled, feeling like that was what was expected of him. He heard Fernando’s soft laugh beside him.

“See you out there.” Nico nodded, putting his cap on his head and walking out to the wave of sound from the Spanish crowd below the podium, all waiting for the second and first place drivers. Carlos took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“Chili…” With the cameras gone, Fernando took the change to express just how proud of Carlos he was. Catching his cheek he pulled him close, crashing their lips together as his fingers tangled into Carlos’ hair. Carlos was caught off guard at first, but fell into the moment instantly, wrapping his arms around Fernando in a crushing hold. “Tan orgulloso…” Fernando sighed, kissing Carlos’ nose as he slipped away from him. “Is all for you.” He beamed, before pulling on his second placed cap and disappearing to a deafening cheer. Carlos couldn’t even begin to comprehend the sound that would hit him as he stepped outside.

Finally hear the Spanish National Anthem, played just for him.


End file.
